No more mistakes
by AbsoluteLightning
Summary: Sasuke breaks the Kotoakatsumi to find himself almost 10 years into the future. He will seek vengeance on Naruto by taking everything he ever held precious. What will Naruto do when he realizes that his entire life's work to achieve peace and a family is now gone...TimeTravel! God-like!Sharingan!Rinnegan!Naruto. NaruHina. Minato/Kushina alive. Rated M for safety. Don't own Naruto.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Alright, I made a huge plot mistake in my story 'Saving the future' previously named as No more mistakes.**

 **I am rewriting the story. Sorry to all the previous readers, most ideas will be kept except God-like Naruto and I will keep the pairings, major Sakura and Sasuke bashing. The first few chapters will be about Naruto's past life. Hope you like the new story.**

* * *

He opened his one good eye because of the sun. He looked around, something was wrong, why was he tied with chains and locked up. He looked around. Yeah, he was definitely locked up, there was a small area with sunlight coming in. Then he heard a voice.

"Oh, you are awake, huh, Uchiha Sasuke?" asked the voice.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Sasuke demanded. He could remember the last thing he did was battle Naruto in the Valley of the end and they were about to have their final clash with their flame controlled Chidori and Rasengan. But then what happened? He felt older and he was definitely missing his right arm but it was healed there was no problem with that.

"You don't remember me?" asked the voice.

"Does it look like I do?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, that is interesting" the voice mused. The only thing visible was his Mangekyo Sharingan which looked like a three-point shuriken.

"How do you have the Sharingan?" Sasuke asked, now genuinely surprised.

"Okay, this is weird, do you not know who I am?" continued the voice.

"No"

"I am Shin Uchiha and I am the one who will recreate Akatsuki"

"I see, but how are you an Uchiha, there are no Uchihas left except for me…" Sasuke trailed off

"And your daughter." Shin completed.

"What are you talking about," Sasuke demanded with an undertone of complete surprise.  
"Man, you shouldn't disown your only daughter." Shin laughed.

A sudden influx of memories came in. He was standing alongside Naruto and breaking the Infinite Tsukuyomi, then marrying Sakura and having a daughter who he named Sarada. He stayed away from his home and rarely met his family but they did have their occasional family time and they loved each other. He was also named as the strongest Uchiha ever and was called the God of Shinobi along with Naruto who was also strongest shinobi to ever live. Their tag team was also well-known and the two of them could easily take down the rest of the 4 Kage.

Then why did all this feel so weird?

He was brought out of his thoughts by Shin

"Seriously, what are you going to do now?"

"I am going to kill you," Sasuke said. Shin started laughing like the maniac he was.

The laughing was stopped when Sasuke's right eye morphed into Mangekyo. Then his Susanoo came to life and broke the chains and containment chamber. Shin definitely did a piss poor job of trying to keep Sasuke restrained.

Sasuke summoned his blade and beheaded Shin and then he flew off to a clearing.

* * *

How the hell did he have a daughter? How could he marry that annoyance and have a child with her? How could he manage to protect the village that had killed his entire family?

Only one person could have the answers he needed, ' _Naruto_ '

* * *

Sasuke flew back to Konoha, his memories getting clearer on how things worked out. There were many things Naruto had to explain, but if he was to confront Naruto alone then he could be attacked. He tried to filter out people who could help him, unfortunately, his Hebi or Taka group was no more as Orochimaru was alive and a good guy? That surprised him, how the hell did that happen? He could remember how it happened but it was still unbelievable. Plus, Kabuto was also a good guy and ran an orphanage. Okay now, even Sasuke was starting to lose it.

With no one to confront his thoughts wandered off to his married life. Sakura always loved him, Sarada was the proof of that statement.

*lightbulb switches on above Sasuke's head*

' _Perfect, she could support me, maybe even Sarada could'_

Sasuke entered the village to see people smiling at him and waving at him. Maybe this was what he always tried to achieve? NO, no second thoughts.

Sasuke flew up using partial Susanoo. His home was easily visible. It had his clan symbol on it which was distinctly visible.

As Sasuke entered he saw Sakura doing the laundry. She was wearing an apron and humming, she looked beautiful. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. She turned around and saw Sasuke smiling and went to him while wiping her wet hands with a towel. She then cupped his face with both her hands and kissed him. After a couple of moments, Sakura pulled away and smiled then bonked his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wear your shoes indoors," Sakura said.

Sasuke's foul mood disappeared, she was so much like his mother, he could feel the warmth and love. He smiled and went back to remove his shoes. He came back in a few seconds.

"Mission complete, Sasuke-Kun?" she asked.

"Hai, I actually have something to talk about." He said

"Okay, go ahead"

"I think I have been under a genjutsu for a long time"

Sakura looked at him with utter shock.

"Who could put you under a genjutsu?"

"I don't know, the last thing I remember was fighting Naruto in the Valley of the end and then I wake up in front of Shin who has me restrained, I guess while restraining me he might have released the genjutsu."

"Wait, you don't remember anything else?"

"No, that is the thing, I do remember the part in between, but it just felt like I was a puppet in my own body for these last few years."

"I see, so do you actually feel anything? Any positive emotions like love or having a sense of security?" Sakura asked on the verge of tears.

Sasuke cupped her face with his one hand.

"Let's go to Naruto and ask him questions. Though I have a bad feeling about this. You should probably henge into my sword and come that way."

Sakura was processing everything. Something of this level could be disastrous for her family.

"Wait, how do you feel about Konoha?" She asked remembering how Sasuke wanted to revolutionize.

"I don't know Sakura. Never mind all this. Let's just go to the Hokage Tower"

* * *

A knock on the door.

"Go away let me sleep some more Hina-chan," Naruto muttered

Another knock

"I am awake, I am awake." Naruto startled and straightened.

"Come in," He said.

Sasuke came in. His Rinnegan eye flashed. Without the kyubbi and sage mode – Naruto's sensory mode was significantly affected.

"Y,o," Naruto said, not knowing that the kyubbi had been knocked out in his mindscape.

"Yo, we got to talk," Sasuke replied.

"Sure teme, whats up?" Naruto asked still in his casual mode, not getting the 'Dobe' as a reply he got serious.

"What is it Sasuke?" Naruto asked in his Hokage tone, motioning to the chair in front of the desk.

"No thanks, I will stand I wanted to ask if you know about any genjutsu tricks that can hypnotize a person without the person knowing it," Sasuke asked in a semi-casual tone.

Naruto felt a bead trickle down his chest, his past was coming to bite his ass.

"Yes, I know that Uchiha Shisui had one called Kotoamatsukami. What about it?" Naruto asked

"No, I meant if you had one."

"Are you seriously asking me that Sasuke, you know my genjutsu tricks are non-existent," Naruto replied. On the inside, however, he was shaking like a leaf.

' _Oi Kurama, HELP ME!' Naruto mentally screamed, he got no reply. Naruto went in his mindscape to find Kurama knocked out._

" _Oh. Fuck. Me" Naruto said cementing the fact that he was now screwed._

 _Naruto tried to wake up the fox, after getting no response he opened the fox's eyelid to see a Rinnegan._

" _Fuck, this is bad."_

Naruto came back to the world of the living, the time in his mindscape vs reality worked differently. He could spend hours in the mindscape but it would only be seconds outside.

"I could ask Kurama if you want. Though he might not know anything." Naruto replied after a moment. Smirking inwardly as he saw Sasuke open his mouth and close it instantly, he had him.

"Wait a sec, he is knocked out and has a Rinnegan pattern on his eye," Naruto said, slightly angry.

"Sorry, I didn't want anyone to invade in on our conversation," Sasuke said apologizing.

"This is not the way to proceed. I will not accept you doing something like that again." Naruto said showing authority he had.

"Sorry"

"Remove the genjutsu you put on him."

Sasuke did so but this time he took a look at his memories from the battle at the Valley of the End. So far things were going well for the Uchiha.

"Sorry again," Sasuke said, turning around showing he was requesting to be dismissed. "May I take your leave.

"Yes, you may," Naruto said. Sasuke left without a word using a portal opened by his Rinnegan.

Naruto slumped into his chair. This was a very close call.

* * *

" _Yo Kurama, you back?" Naruto asked as he went into his mindscape._

" _ **Yeah, it looks like the bastard is back to his former self."**_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _ **He had the same look of greed and bloodlust from the time he used to capture me and my family."**_

" _Do you think the genjutsu broke?"_

" _ **I am certain the genjutsu broke. Wait, he also invaded your memories, trace it to see what he saw."**_

" _Okay."_

 _Naruto left to see that Sasuke had a look at the battle at the Valley of the end._

" _Shit, he knows what happened, or is about to know."_

" _ **Thought so"**_

 _~Flashback~_

 _Naruto sneaked into Danzo's office. He was a master of stealth, it was obvious from the time he was an academy student._

 _Danzo was knocked out with a simple chop to his neck. After his meeting with Itachi and finding out about Shisui's eye and receiving the raven, he had decided that Danzo was not the person who could be trusted with such power._

 _Naruto took out Danzo's right eye and changed it to a duplicate made by Captain Yamato. All of this happened after Danzo was made the Hokage, his sage techniques could definitely let this be healed._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _~Another Flashback~_

 _"NARUTO" Sasuke yelled._

 _"SASUKE" Naruto replied to the courtesy. Their jutsu_ _collided and ended up losing their right arm._

 _Naruto was first to wake up. He looked to his side to see an unconscious Uchiha. The man who betrayed him. He had ruined his life, he no longer wanted to save him but he had to keep his promise to Itachi._

 _Wait! Itachi. Shisui's_ _Sharingan._

 _Naruto went back to_ _his mindscape and asked Kurama to gather some chakra only to_ _realize that he was barely awake. He too had just woken up._

 _After a few minutes of gathering chakra,_ _he moved his left arm and did a few hand seals using the blood that was dripping from his right arm._

 _"Summoning jutsu – Fukasaku" Naruto whispered_

 _The elder sage appeared to see Naruto in his battered condition and then noticed Sasuke who was also knocked out._

 _"What is it Naruto-boy_ _," the elder asked._

 _"Bring back Shisui's Sharingan_ _and put a genjutsu on Sasuke to protect the leaf village_ , _" Naruto said in a whisper, barely staying conscious._

 _"Hai, I will be back, should I heal you?"_

 _"Yes, just enough so that there is no more blood loss. Don't do anything else, I don't want to let Sasuke get suspicious."_

 _A few minutes later the deed was done. Konoha was safe again. The world was safe again._

 _~End Flashback~_

 _Naruto stood in front of Kurama who was also watching the memory._

" _So, what do you think will happen"_

" _ **Havoc, he is back to his old self, probably more pissed than ever."**_

" _I agree, what should we do?"  
_ _ **"Gather your friends and let them know so they can stay on guard."**_

" _Good idea, you should also go out and call the other tailed beasts back. We are having a meeting"_

" _ **Okay, that will take some time though."**_

" _The sooner, the better. You guys are at equal risk"_

 _With that Naruto left his mindscape._

Naruto made a few clones and sent it to his friends' home and one to his own home to ensure that his children were safe and letting Hinata know that there was a gathering about to happen.

* * *

 _ **The Meeting**_

All the friends gathered at Naruto's home. They were sitting in the living room and formed a circle. There were drinks and snacks to make it look like it was a simple gathering, but in reality, it was anything but simple.

Kiba and Akamaru, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Choji, Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Tsunade and finally Naruto and Hinata. Everyone sat in the living room. After a privacy seal was placed with a genjutsu showing a party the meeting began.

He heard Kurama saying the tailed beasts have gathered

"Ino, link all of us to my mindscape," Naruto said

"Why?" Ino asked

"Just do it, you will understand." Ino wasn't satisfied with his answer but the seriousness of his tone made her compile.

All of them then saw the 9 tailed beasts gathered behind them, all of them were standing even Guy.

"Alright everybody, I am going to tell you some major news." Naruto started. Seeing the serious tone, everyone straightened.

"You guys remember how the war ended and how there was a battle in the valley of the end right?" Naruto asked. Seeing everyone nod he continued.

"There was a part which I skipped, but before knowing that there is another thing you should know..." Naruto then proceeded to show them the memory of him taking the eye from Danzo.

The smirks he got in response had him satisfied. But there was also an undertone of confusion.

"This is the part which is not my secret, Kakashi-sensei knows about this, and yes I am going to share it and I also know the consequences." Naruto then proceeded to show his talk with Obito who was still under the guise of Madara and then the memory of Itachi confirming the story.

"Why are you showing us all this," Shikamaru asked he didn't like a puzzle he couldn't solve.

"Wait and watch" was all Naruto said.

Then there was the memory of the duration the world was under infinite Tsukuyomi. The memory paused after coming back to the outer world and the release of Edo-Tensei. All of them then looked at Naruto crying on Hinata's shoulders. She was trying her best to comfort him. Despite the fact that almost everyone was on the verge of crying. It was not a pleasant memory.

The memory resumed seeing how Sasuke wanted to kill the Gokage and kill the tailed beasts. All the tailed beasts snarled at this. They didn't like to even watch a memory of him. The reaction from Naruto's friends was common, it was a complete and utter shock.

Kiba then broke the silence that was awkwardly hanging there.

"How did you change his views then?" Kiba asked.

"I didn't" Naruto replied.

"WHAT?!" Came a unified response.

Naruto raised his hand and told them to keep watching. Then the memory continued to show the battle at the Valley of the end. When he paused it after the final blow he saw all of his friends sitting on their butts. The sheer power of Sasuke and Naruto was making them shake like a leaf.

"Wow. I am pretty sure you surpassed all the previous Hokages" Kakashi said.

"Yeah, but this is the climax," Naruto said.

The so-called film continued. Then they saw the memory of putting Sasuke under Kotoakatsumi. This was not the first time everyone was shocked.

Shikamaru was the one who broke the silence this time. "Oh fuck."

"What do you mean 'Oh fuck'" Ino asked. None of them swore, so seeing someone especially Shikamaru saying this got all the attention.

"Yes, oh fuck" Shino replied.

"Please tell me it is still intact. Please say it" Shikamaru begged.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru with a hardened gaze.

"I am not sure now. I am certain he is on to me and that he has the last memory I showed you." Naruto replied.

"Oh, crap," Choji said.

"Wait, then if he goes back to his old self then there will be nothing we could possibly do," Tenten said.

"That is the exact reason you guys are here for. I brought you here to warn you and make sure our children are not harmed." Naruto said.

Kakashi spoke up, "Then why isn't Sakura here"

"You know the answer to that sensei, we can't trust her. Not anymore" Everyone looked down, realizing the truth behind those lines, Sakura would go to Sasuke without a second thought.

"So, what should we do?" Lee asked.

"Prepare, prepare for war," Naruto said.

"That is very un-youthful," Guy said. Naruto nodded

"It certainly is, the bad part is you guys will definitely not last against Sasuke, the worst part though is that we have more to lose, now more than ever. We have our husbands or wives and our children to take care of, and if that is not all we also have to take care of the village." Naruto added. It was followed by silence.

"Hina, make sure Boruto or Hima don't go out tomorrow, I will be training them," Naruto said breaking the silence.

"I expect all of you to do the same. Take them out of the academy and train them." Naruto said pushing all of them out of the mindscape. All of this had only taken five minutes in the real world.

There were 9 more clones who were possessed by the Tailed Beasts.

The privacy seal was taken off. All of them enjoyed the rest of the party discussing how they should train their children, who were currently on the floor above enjoying and playing.

A few minutes later they heard a knock on the door.

All of them went silent. It was almost midnight and they hadn't been expecting anyone. The remaining took out their weapons and hid in the hallway in front of the main door. Naruto sent a clone to open the door only to see a young girl.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to disturb you but there is something wrong with my dad." Said the girl.

"Give me a sec" Naruto closed the door and looked at the 'empty' hallway and nodded, everyone else went to the living room and pretended to be enjoying their talks.

The clone who had closed the door and pretended to unlock the rest of the locks asked her to come in.

"What is it Sarada-chan," asked Hinata as Sarada and the clone came in the living room, the clone then poofed away.

"Nothing Hinata-sama" she stuttered out as she saw the hardened looks on the faces.

Hearing the reply all of them realized the girl was scared and softened their gazes to make it more comforting to her.

"Just call me Hinata, you are a part of our family, don't be shy," Hinata said smiling.

"Hai, thank you" Sarada cleared her throat.

"It's just that there is something that feels wrong with my parents." She said

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"It is just that there was this aura in the house that felt as if my parents wanted them dead. If I am not wrong it Shino-sensei called it Killer Intent in one of our classes."

"You mean something like this?" Naruto asked radiating a very small amount of KI that the girl could handle.

"Hai, except it, wasn't aimed at me, it was also very, very strong." She said.

"I guess your parents were just having a bad day, but is there anything else you want to say? I don't think this is it." Shikamaru said

"Hai, I heard my father saying 'I will take my sweet time killing that Dobe' and my mother responded to that saying 'You aren't the only one who will get their hands one Naruto-Baka.' There were also other things that I couldn't listen clearly." She ended lying after looking at the once again hardened gazes

"Would it be okay if I take a look at your memory?" Ino asked

"S-sure" Sarada stuttered. She was officially scared. Something was happening that she didn't know about and that something wasn't good.

Ino then collected the memory and quickly scanned it, it was bad. Things were definitely taking a turn for the worse.

"There is nothing to worry about, I think your dad had a rough night. Why don't you go upstairs and enjoy, the other kids are there." Ino lied with a smile.

Sarada nodded and went upstairs. The privacy seal was once again activated.

"How bad is it?" asked Sai.

"Very bad my love. Bad doesn't even scratch the surface." Ino replied.

"That bad already? Troublesome." Shikamaru said

They once again entered Naruto's mindscape to see the tailed beasts enjoying their little get together. Seeing the group, they straightened up.

"Okay then here is the memory," Ino said.

 _~Flashback – Sarada's Memory~_

 _A crashing sound came from the bedroom. "MOTHERFUCKER!" Sakura yelled bringing in the banshee mode._

 _"I know, I want to kill him too," Sasuke said_

 _"No, we will do this a different way. We will make him suffer."_

 _"How do you want to do that?"_

 _"By killing all his friends and family and making him watch and then slowly and painfully killing him," Sakura said with glee._

 _"I am proud to have you as my wife," Sasuke said with a maniacal laugh._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Okay, you saw it now," Ino said, involuntarily shaking.

"Fuck" was what everyone said together.

"Okay then, here is the plan," Shikamaru said. He truly was a genius to figure out something so quickly. However, Kurama interrupted. Coming out of hiding.

" **We Tailed Beasts know how to travel through time, although we have never done it because we are immortals and at any point, in time we would exist. Plus, there is also the Hiraishin no jutsu that affects the space-time. If we were to combine the two then we tailed beast could travel through time easily and take our memories with us. I am suggesting this because we need a backup plan."**

"That is a good idea," Naruto said. "I just hope we don't come to that."

"Now what I was saying was that all of us need to train," Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded. "The main thing is that we need to make shadow clones to keep our secrecy."

"That is understandable," Choji said.

"Let me finish," Shikamaru said.

Most of them arched an eyebrow at this.

"Temari, Karui, Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade. All of them will go to other nations and let them know the issue to their Kages. Might Guy will move out of town since he will be unable to fight." Shika paused

"I think our children should know about this," Shika said.

"NO!" Naruto nearly yelled. "I will not let my children go through the misery I went through." All of them wanted to nod but didn't they needed to think this through.

"Okay. But I want you to reconsider this. I also think we need to create a dimension like your mindscape in the real world where time passes differently. This could prove wonders in our training." Shika finished.

"You are right," Naruto said with a nod.

" **I have been thinking about the backup plan. We need to inform our allies about it too. We need to create a box full of scrolls that have our memories and also a specific message for our past self. I think the people who need to know excluding all of us are Orochimaru and Kabuto and the Kage, I hope that Onoki hasn't died because you will not be able to convince him so easily." Kurama said.**

"Okay then," Naruto said. "Let's decide on what we will work on"

"Wait, we will first get memories in the scrolls, we will also add blood and chakra identification seals. We have absolutely no idea when the Uchihas will attack." Shika exclaimed.

Naruto nodded. He created a clone to get the scrolls. He came back with the scrolls in 5 minutes. The people who were going to get the scrolls were:

Naruto

Hinata

Kiba

Shino

Kurenai

Lee

Tenten

Guy

Ino

Shikamaru

Choji

Tsunade – 5th Hokage

Kakashi – 6th Hokage

Gaara – 5th Kazekage

Onoki – 3rd Tsuchikage

Kurotsuchi – 4th Tsuchikage

A – 4th Raikage

Darui – 5th Raikage

Mei – 5th Mizukage

Chojuro – 6th Mizukage

Killer Bee – Gyuki Jinchuriki

Orochimaru

Kabuto

And the 9 tailed beasts.

"We will call the 32 of us as the teeth." Naruto proclaimed. Everyone's face faulted. Naruto pouted. "Fine, we will call it the Pheonix"

This concluded the meeting. Unfortunately, no one knew that their lives were about to be concluded by the end of the week as well.

* * *

Next week

Naruto had sent out clones to the Phoenix to get their memories and stored them in a box. It would be the only thing he would carry if he had to use the backup plan. The Phoenix operation was a secret not to be known by anyone.

Apart from that, he contacted Toneri to ask how he awakened his Tenseigan. The answer he got was very surprising as Otsutsuki clan already possessed Jubi/ all tailed beast's chakra and he only needed a Byakugan to awaken it. That was also the reason why Boruto awakened his.

That was when he decided to share the chakra of all tailed beasts with his wife and helped her awaken her own Tenseigan, now there were 3 Tenseigan eyes in the world. However, the awakening of the Dojutsu led her to be unconscious for the next 3 days and then finding out her chakra control went to hell in the meantime.

However, this was easily rectified when she spent a day improving that with shadow clones. She possessed more than kage level chakra at this point. She then spent the last 3 days working on a jutsu Toneri used, _the localized reincarnation explosion or Kinbo Tensei Baku._

The other Konoha group worked on their own clan jutsus.

Guy left the town as there was nothing he could do.

Temari left for Suna, Karui left for Kumo, Kakashi left for Iwa and Tsunade left for Kiri. They were sent to ensure that they were ready for the upcoming war.

The worst part was that it had been nearly 10 years since the last war. Most of the big guns of the last war were useless at this point and all the villages were weakened as they were enjoying the peace. However, the war was only against one person – Sasuke Uchiha. When the other villages found out they were shocked beyond belief and realized that Naruto, no matter how much he could bring out the good in one person couldn't do so for everyone. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was not a threat for all of them. She could be easily killed by the rest of the now Konoha 9. Since the death of Neji, the group was called Konoha 11.

Naruto and Sasuke's power levels could not be matched by anyone and now Hinata joined that league with her new eyes.

The children had their own was to go, one week was not sufficient for them, however, all of them trained hard, very hard without knowing the reason why. All of them had potential to surpass their parents, at the start they were genin-level shinobi and by the end of the week, they were low Jonin level, Himawari was the only one who was high Chunin. The parents were satisfied.

The only person who produced max results in that one week of training was Naruto. It was obvious, 10000 clones working each day meant that he was a seal master, wind-element master to the point where he could fly without being in six paths mode and he finally mastered the flying thunder god jutsu.

The jutsu had one interesting thing, no one could copy it because of only one reason. It was not only because of the jutsu-Shiki, it was because Minato Namikaze was a genius. He made the jutsu into an artificial blood-limit, the only other person who could use it now apart from them was already long dead, Tobirama Senju.

With Sasuke

One week since he found out the truth and what did he do, oh nothing much just relax and enjoy his time with his daughter.

He awakened her Sharingan, put her under a genjutsu and showed her she murdered her parents and had her awaken her Mangekyo.

He didn't care for the repercussions of her having nightmares, he did, however, go to her mother's grave and found out that both his parents attained the Mangekyo state. Funny how everyone in the family seemed to have power, his mother and Itachi seemed to be the 'good guys'. Idiots just like Naruto who used it to attain peace. How stupid!

He then had Sakura switch Sarada's eyes with his mother's and had Sakura implant Sarada's eyes into her own. He was totally going crazy.

In the end, the Uchihas had 5 Mangekyo eyes and 1 Rinnegan eye in possession. They also had the husk of the ten tails and Sasuke Uchiha was now the Jinchuriki of it.

His powers were off the charts, it was less than the time he stole chakra from all the tailed beasts but still being the jinchuriki of a husk had its own benefits. He also found a way to make Zetsus and created an army. Although he only made white Zetsus, since he didn't want to mess with Kaguya and the black one he very carefully avoided them.

Finally, Sakura and Sarada who is under a genjutsu to follow his father's orders to meet Sasuke.

"What are your orders, Father?" Sarada asked in a way that would have Sai experience nostalgia.

"We will strike tomorrow morning, get enough rest tonight," Sasuke said in the same voice that he hated to hear from his own father.

"Sakura, we will go and gather the materials," Sasuke said as he opened a portal to go and reach a shinobi tool shop which he simply raided and collected everything he wanted.

Next Morning

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Come in," said the Hokage from his chair. Unknown to others it was a mere shadow clone.

Sasuke Uchiha opened the door to look at the relaxed man, relaxed as much as one could be, after all, he was facing the bane of every kage – paperwork.

"You look relaxed," Sasuke said in a casual tone, not even slightly hinting the fact that he wanted to kill the man in front of him.

"I am, I am taking things the way Baa-chan did, not giving a flying fuck for the paperwork and enjoying her sake. Although I don't drink so that's a different thing." Naruto replied with a smile. Not showing that he was suspecting the Uchiha's next move.

"So, what can I do for you today?" Naruto asked. "I hope you enjoyed your vacation, you were missing for a week, is everything okay?"

"Yes, I did spend time with Sakura and Sarada. Enjoyed the vacation. I actually came here to talk"

"What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked while motioning to a chair. Sasuke sat down and relaxed a bit.

Although Naruto simply froze.

" _What is with that aura, it seems familiar but I can't point out what it is," Naruto said in his mind._

" _ **It is the husk of the ten-tails. He is definitely grown in power. I recommend we send the reports to the original. He will start gathering nature energy."**_

" _Yeah, good idea. Let's see what he wants to talk about."_

Sasuke broke the silence after a moment. "I found out about the genjutsu"

"What genjutsu? Is it about the thing you came to ask me about last week?"

"Hai, I have been under a genjutsu for the last 10 or so years."

"WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed, faking his reaction to buy some time. "How? And who? Somebody with that much power could be a danger to our village."

Sasuke frowned a bit, he knew what was going on. "You are right, anyways we haven't sparred in a long time, let's do it now, you seem to be free."

Naruto nodded. _"Kurama, inform the original to tell the others and gather immediately"_

" _ **Okay"**_

"Sure, I will call the others too, you call Sakura. Also, let's meet in the Valley of the End. We don't want to destroy the village with our _spar_ " Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head like his father while putting emphasis on the word spar to tell Sasuke he knew what was happening.

Sasuke nodded and left.

Sasuke came back in 15 minutes to the tower to meet the Konoha group minus Sakura.

"Where is Sakura?" Ino asked, inwardly being nervous as to what was going on.

"Home, she wanted to sleep." Sasuke replied

The Konoha group's children minus Sarada had gathered at the Uzumaki residence. All of them left a clone behind. Now seemed the time to let the children know the truth. When they learnt Sasuke _was_ under a genjutsu they were all horrified but Shikadai seemed to understand there was more, then they learned about Sasuke's history and the children felt that Naruto's action were justified.

Sasuke broke the silence by opening a portal and all of them left for the valley.

That was where Sasuke showed his true self.

He had left behind a clone with Sakura who attacked the Uzumaki residence and destroyed all killed the children with relative ease in front of their parents.

The clone Sasuke seemed to be enjoying the kills while he slowly killed them.

The shadow clones of the parents were having a hard time-fighting Sakura who now possessed the implanted Mangekyo Sharingan.

After a few minutes when the clones noticed their children slowly dying without any possible chances to recover, the clones were furious. The Uzumaki residence was now a graveyard.

The furious clones puffed out of existence sending the knowledge to the originals who were in the Valley of the End. The clone Sasuke opened a portal to send Sakura there and puffed away, leaving the graveyard silent.

As the knowledge was received, Sasuke had a triumphant smirk along with Sakura who was hugging him from behind while the Konoha group was devastated.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled entering his tailed beast mode. He was angry, so were the others. Exactly what Sasuke wanted, they would now be sloppy.

The next moments were a blur, Sakura was dead and so were most of the Konoha group. The only people alive were Lee, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto.

The others who were killed were by Sasuke's clones and Zetsus?

ZETSU!

How the hell were they alive.

Anyways, there were no more Zetsu alive but the kills that they got with the element of surprise were heavily affecting the group.

There was definitely nothing left to live for.

That was when Naruto's extra clone who was collecting nature energy switched with the original while Sasuke was fighting Lee who had opened all the 8 gates in rage.

Naruto pulled back Hinata who was still crying, her beautiful Tenseigan eyes were red with sorrow and her face betrayed no emotion apart from raw fury. The man who took away her children still lived!

Naruto hugged Hinata and saw that Lee was having a tough time against Sasuke who was healing because of the husk. Lee was going to last 10 more minutes and then lose his life.

Naruto took a step back and kissed Hinata's cheek which tasted salty because of her tears.

Naruto had stopped crying a while ago but his eyes were still watery, Kurama had already wept for the children. He and the other tailed beasts had all taken care of Boruto and Himawari at some point and loved them.

When the clone took over the battle, Kurama had done a favor and put his conscience in the clone, essentially taking control of it and now under pure rage. Leaving the couple to handle their sorrow and grief.

Naruto called Hinata and snapped her out of her daze.

"Hina, I am thinking of enacting plan B. There is an issue though," Naruto said.

"What issue?" she asked.

"Remember the seals were supposed to destroy the scrolls in order to prevent them getting into wrong hands?"

"Hai, but where are you going with this.?"

"I left a clone transformed into the box which contained the scrolls."

"What? When did you do that?"

"Immediately after we got all of the scrolls."

"So, what happened?"

"The clone was supposed to explode if anyone tempered it."

"Naru, I don't like where this is going."

"Neither did I, the clone exploded when the pink-haired bitch tried to open the box that we kept in our locker."

"So we are back to square one?"

"No Hina, I can still go back, but alone. I could take something with me but the scrolls we used to keep our memories were special and we can't make them again, not with the amount of time we have."  
"You said you can't take people but what if I gave you a scroll made filled with my Tenseigan chakra?"

"I could take that but what will we get with that?"

"You go back and essentially get your six-path chakra early, I do the same to awaken my Tenseigan again."

"Okay, I understand. I think. But I need at least half hour to prepare for the rituals and it requires 500 hand seals, essentially it will take 40 minutes to get it done."

"I will buy you that time."

She took out a scroll and filled it with her chakra and added a blood seal on it. She was the wife

of a seal master, she had to know things like this.

She handed the scroll to Naruto who looked at her and let a lone tear pass down his cheek. He was definitely sending his wife to death. True the Tenseigan was equal to the Rinnegan, but she hadn't mastered it.

"I love you Hina," Naruto said and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The kiss was short and felt like a good bye.

"I love you too Naru." She said and sent him away.

As she went back to battle, she saw Lee who was now going to live for a maximum of two minutes. She looked at Kurama whose eyes meet hers, she nodded signaling him to leave.

Kurama nodded and puffed away.

As he was back in the mindscape, he saw Naruto waiting for him. Within a moment he attained Naruto's memories and nodded at Naruto when he was on the same page as he was.

Naruto came out of his mindscape where the entire scenario took only 1 second. Naruto flashed away to the Namikaze compound.

"Let us do this Kurama," Naruto said as he created 20 clones and started on the ritual. He created one more clone that was given to Kurama to ensure things were done correctly.

" **Naruto, I am going to give you all of my chakra. You will be able to go back to the point you were born. Although I highly recommend you go during the time before the Chunin exam finals. Don't ask why. I already thought through this." Kurama said.**

The tailed beast had thought this through and Naruto trusted him so he simply followed the mighty beast's instructions.

In the next 40 minutes, the things were done. Naruto looked at the Kurama clone and nodded. He left in a yellow flash.


	2. A different universe?

In the rupture of the Space-Time continuum

Naruto checked his possessions, his memory was still intact, he possessed the scroll Hinata gave him. He went into his mindscape to ensure Kurama was with him, he needed someone to guide him.

He was surprised. And very badly surprised at that to, the immortal nine-tailed beast was not with him. He then remembered that the old clone still had Kurama's conscience when he left and then he realized why he did so. The beast was immortal, 2 nine-tails would affect time stream in a very bad way.

He refocused on the time period of the exam finale. He would wake up in the duration of that one month. However, time travel was never a simple thing. Him messing with time would have a side effect.

Time god or whoever took care of it would have his sweet revenge.

There was a blinding flash and he was now gone.

Naruto Uzumaki after the finale ended.

Naruto had just left Jiraiya after signing the toad contract. Naruto was in his bed when suddenly he felt a blinding light and felt his chakra network overload. He cried out in pain but no voice reached his own ears, the pain was so bad that his voice had left him. He was promptly knocked out after five seconds unable to bear the physical torture. But that was not what was happening, he was turning into an adult. Literally, his muscles were growing so fast that his clothes ripped apart.

Naruto's chakra from the future was now possessed by his body of the past.

The body lying on the floor now glowed golden with his chakra, his chakra color changed and was knocked into next week.

Unknown location

Naruto had woken up on a bed to see a white ceiling and his vision was a blur. He turned to his right to see a gigantic figure with white hair, the figure however didn't look that giant. It was however familiar. He was snapped out of his daze.

"So, you finally woke up" Jiraiya said

"H-hai" Naruto replied, clearing his throat.

Jiraiya lifted him a bit and aided him to drink water. He was not in a hospital but then where was he.

"Where are we, ero-sennin?"

"I told you to not call me that! We are in a hideout. Something happened to you. But whatever happened is not…" He was stopped when Naruto hugged him tightly and cried in his shoulder, mumbling something.

"You did what?" Jiraiya asked, confused as to why Naruto was mumbling 'I did it'

"Ero-sennin, I made it!"

"Naruto, what are you talking about?"

"I made it to the past"

"What the hell are you talking about kid?"

"I made it, you are alive!"

"Okay Naruto I think you are out of your mind."

Naruto shaked his head and replied.

"No sensei, I… Wait! What time period is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell me what were we doing yesterday?"  
"We attended my sensei's funeral?" Jiraiya said in a sad tone.

"What! He died? I was supposed to come back earlier! FUCK!" Naruto yelled at no one.

"Naruto tell me what you are talking about."

"Wait, you are not the only one who needs to know what is going on. Take me back to my home and get Kakashi and Guy tell them we are leaving to get Tsunade as the hokage."

"What do you mean? She has not been declared as the Hokage."

"Wah- what? What do you mean?"

"The council is in order now, I as a sannin will find out tomorrow, but since you are going about things I think I should get Tsunade to a hideout and we can talk through this?" Jiraiya ended it as a question to get his opinion.

"Okay, send her a message, I will meet you there, in the mean time get me something to drink. I absolutely need to get drunk." Naruto ended the last part with a tear, Orochimaru was now a criminal and the closest thing he had to a grandfather was dead.

Jiraiya nodded, still confused as hell but gave Naruto some sake, whatever was going on he was promised answers so he would wait patiently.

"Oh, before I forget, this scroll with blood seal was in your hands." Jiraiya said.

"Okay thanks." Naruto smiled, atleast his wife would now be okay. Err- future wife.

Jiraiya left and sent a message to get Guy, Kakashi and Tsunade.

Next morning

Naruto left the hideout, it was one of the hideout he had frequently visited in his 3 year trip. He sat under a tree and entered his mindscape to meet his life long partner.

"Kyu-chan you awake?" Naruto asked snickering. He had called Kyubbi this before to get an epic reaction of him. He laughed his ass off that time.

" **WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME? YOU FOOLISH LITTLE MORTAL COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Kyubbi roared and sent his killing intent full on, without holding back.**

"Whats wrong fur-ball?" Naruto asked his head tilting, unaffected by the KI in the future, Kyubbi was the one to teach him about KI so he was easily able to withstand it.

Kyubbi looked at him as if he had grown a second head. How can the child be able to withstand his KI? He remained silent.

"Okay seriously Kurama what is wrong?"

" **How do you have my father's chakra and how do you know my name?"**

"I thought you heard when I said I travelled back in time, and I know your name because you told me in the future. We were best friends. Actually, all of your brothers were my good friends too. The six-paths super gramps told me I was the reincarnation of Ashura? Yeah Ashura and I was also the child of prophecy."

" **No way." Kyubbi tried to deny it but couldn't after listening to him and realizing the truth.**

"Why not?"

" **Because you- you, ahh, forget it."**

"Wait, you are not your original size."  
 **"What do you mean?"  
** "You look smaller, comparative to the future one?"  
 **"You mean I had my other half back? How?"  
** "Oh, yeah, your other half is still in my dad! Wait can you not get my memories?"  
 **"No, the seal prevents it."**

"Oh okay, I will remove it now."

" **You don't have the key."**

"Oh, I will be right back with the key, oh wait is it possible to get my parents chakra to sustain when I open the seal, like can they live?"

" **I will think about it when you leave. I am guessing my future-self sent you."**

"Yeah, you didn't come because you already existed."

" **I see, now go and complete the things you need to."**

"Okay then, see-ya."

Naruto then left his mindscape and opened his eyes. It had only been a minute outside.

Naruto then left to go to the Hyuga compound.

At the Hyuga Compound

"Hello there, I am here to meet Hinata, is she home?" Naruto asked the guard politely.

"YOU!" The Hyuga exclaimed about to strike Naruto when he remembered that he had defeated Neji, he decided to do otherwise.

Naruto was slightly taken aback by his reaction. Why was he so hostile? Oh, he still didn't get respect from the citizens of Konoha. This was going to hurt him very badly.

"Hinata-sama is in a clan meeting, she should be back in an hour." The guard said.

Naruto thanked him and left to do some shopping. Since he used to shape shift he knew that his henge wouldn't be removed but he needed some clothes.

Naruto then went to a shop only to be kicked out being called 'demon child'. Naruto sighed, he had almost forgotten about this.

He then went into an alley, henged into a civilian his size and went into another shop.

When he came out he was wearing a black outfit similar to his father's, an orange flak jacket without the standard pockets and the insignia of Namikaze on his left shoulder and Uzumaki clan symbol on the back. He was wearing black shinobi sandals and had the standard kunai holster on his right thigh and two pouches above his butt cheeks.

Naruto looked like his father to such a point that anyone could mistaken him as long as he didn't have his whisker marks.

Naruto returned home to see his sensei and Guy waiting at his doorstep.

"What sort of emergency is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked in his ANBU captain voice.

Guy was also serious, for once he wasn't just randomly shouting about youth.

"I will tell you when Tsunade-Baachan comes back with Ero-sennin, you are supposed to keep this a secret from others. Both my information and the fact that the sannin are back in town are to be kept as a secret." Naruto said in his hokage tone.

This tone took both the jonin by surprise, he wasn't excited and his outfit reminded them of their beloved late hokage.

"Okay," Naruto broke the momentary silence, "Come inside, we can talk more there."

They nodded and entered the house behind him. Then they saw something that would add more to their suspense. Naruto was the one who placed a privacy seal.

"Nice outfit Naruto" Kakashi said.

"Thanks sensei, reminds me of dad a bit too much. I wish he were here." Naruto said with some sadness in his voice.

Both the jonin were silent, inside they were shaking, the two had been close to Minato and knew of Kushina's pregnancy. Asuma and Kurenai also knew about it. BUT HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW?!

"You are wondering how I know about it?" Naruto asked, although it was more of a statement. He continued then,

"It is part of the secret. The secret is that I am from the future and you, Mr. Hatake, are my predecessor, The Sixth Hokage." Naruto calmly said and devastated the world of the silver-haired jonin.

"Wah-what, why, how, when." The anti-gravity hair seemed to stand up some more with his question as he was shaking Naruto for the answers. Naruto simply raised his hand and told him to calm down. His tone was authoritative.

"Wait, you said predecessor." Guy said. Naruto smiled.

He then henged into his future self, turning on the back and showing his hokage robes in its glory. It said 'Seventh Hokage'. When he turned back he saw the two smiling jonin at him, happy for him that he had achieved his life goal.

"Congratulations Naruto." Guy said, Kakashi nodded.

"Thanks, but there is a lot more you both will need to know, as the only two other s-class ninja in the village I need your help." Naruto said.

"What do you mean S-class?" Kakashi asked. "We are A, bordering S."

"What?" Naruto asked

"Yes, that is right, are we S-class in the future?" Kakashi asked as he deduced from his reaction.

"Yeah! How the hell do you think they made you the Hokage? You know what forget it, you both are still needed, I might be able to do something with the two of you." Naruto sighed.

"Okay" Guy said with a nod. There could be something done about the situation.

"Meet me tomorrow, Tsunade will meet us at the hideout. Wait someone is coming, stay here pretend to talk to me about how I am after I defeated the Ichibi." Naruto said in a hurry and then deactivated the privacy seal.

They didn't have to pretend as there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it to meet an ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you have been summoned to meet the council." The ANBU said and nodded to the jonin as a greeting who did the same as a reply.

"Hai, I will be there."

"Don't be late, Daimyo-sama is there too." ANBU said and left with the signature leaf shunshin.

Naruto asked the two jonins to accompany him and locked the door and left for the council.

At the council

The trio made it to the hokage tower in a yellow flash, Naruto looked at the jonin with a face that said, 'you will know about it later'

The trio then made it to the council chamber. Naruto knocked on the door, waited patiently and saw as an ANBU opened the door.

"Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake, you were not summoned." Danzo said. Kakashi's presence could help fail his plans.

Naruto however replied for him, "I brought him, I hope you don't have a problem Honorable elder." Naruto said in a monotone voice that almost made him look like a Hyuga. The council was pleasantly surprised at his manners.

"Not at all" Daimyo said.

"Thank you Daimyo-sama" Guy said with a bow, all three were as respectful as possible.

"Do you know why you are here Mr. Uzumaki?" The daimyo asked.

"No sir"

"You are here along with Kakashi as a suitable candidate for being the Hokage. Kakashi as he is the legendary copy-ninja and the student of Yondaime and you because you are his student as well as a recent student of Jiraiya of the Sannin and the one who defeated the Ichibi in the recent invasion."

"I am honored that you considered me of such a title Daimyo-sama." Naruto said, but inside he was worried about why this was happening. Kurama was asleep because the seal put a strain on him on a constant basis and made him tire a lot more.

Kakashi spoke up next. "I too am honored Daimyo-sama but I recommend my student Naruto as he will be a better choice than me."

"I see, why do you say so?" Daimyo asked. The council was silent by Kakashi's rejection of the title.

"It is my instinct Daimyo-sama, all of my instincts tell me that I should just hand over the position to Naruto instead." Kakashi said politely. The shinobi half of the council nodded at this, it was their instincts that had kept them alive for so long, the civilians wanted to scoff at this but stopped themselves when they looked at the shinobi side.

"Thank you sensei." Naruto said with a short bow towards his teacher and looked back at the daimyo.

"Sir, may I ask as to who recommended me?"

"It was Danzo Shimura." Daimyo replied.

"I see, thank you honorable elder." Naruto was now very suspicious, in the previous time line he had tried to control him and the root ANBU had always tried to kidnap him when he was a child.

"You deserved it" Danzo said with a smile that seemed to be forced, he would rather be hokage instead then manipulate one from the shadows.

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

"Okay, enough of the formalities," Daimyo cleared his throat. He continued.

"I, the Fire-Daimyo of the Fire Country, name Naruto Uzumaki as the Godaime Hokage of Konohagakure."

The daimyo finished.

"I thank you all for this, but Daimyo-sama, my last name is not Uzumaki, that was my mother's maiden name. I was named Uzumaki for my safety. I think I should use my actual last name now." Naruto finished with a smirk when he saw Daimyo freeze.

"I see, very well. But please tell me you are not her son." Daimyo ended in a manner that made him look like a child. The council was now thinking about what the hell was happening. The civilian council hated Naruto, him being the hokage was something they disapproved but when Danzo suggested it, they had realized that there was some planning behind it and agreed to it.

Now, however, even Danzo was confused why was the Daimyo acting scared? Seeing Danzo confused was a priceless thing for the shinobi in the room.

"I don't know who 'she' is, sir." But he was cut of when he heard the Daimyo mumbling 'Red Death'. His mumbling however it was clearly heard by all.

The shinobi froze, the civilians were simply confused.

"Oh, I am her son." Naruto replied with a grin. "Why, what did she do?"

"She, thank god for her husband, was the only reason I lived. When I forced her to a meeting and stopping her from her ramen…" The daimyo shivered at the thought and whimpering involuntarily.

"Wait her husband, now that I think about it, you look a lot like him Naruto-kun" Daimyo said as he snapped out of his whimpering.

"So, you noticed"

"Hai, sorry it took me so long, he was a good friend of mine, he would be glad to see that you were the one succeeded him." Daimyo said with a smile.

Meanwhile the council was looking at Naruto when they noticed his change of clothes, the shinobi froze when they saw the Namikaze insignia. Civilians didn't recognize it but he did look like someone they knew.

"Tell me, how did the village treat you?"  
Naruto instantly replied, "Like a demon"

" **WHAT!** " The daimyo roared.

"Hai, the civilians…"

"The village will pay for this! I am cutting my funding from the village for this." Daimyo exclaimed, fury clear in his tone.

"Oi! Wait up" Naruto said as he heard the civilian council showing their surprise in their cries.

"Why are you supporting this stupid village Naruto?" Daimyo asked.

"You forgot that you just made me Hokage." Naruto said.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe" Daimyo said, everyone sweatdropped.

One civilian surprised by the daimyo's reaction asked, "Why would you like to cut our fundings Daimyo-sama?"

"Because I owe his family a lot of things." The daimyo replied. "Also, you treat royalty like trash."

"And trash like royalty." Naruto finished for the daimyo, the daimyo looked confused but everyone else understood that he was talking about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Respect Uchiha-sama, you demon brat!" exclaimed one civilian.

The next moment when everyone turned to look at the civilian they heard a 'splat' sound. Now why did that happen? Then they saw that there was a bloody kunai on the wall and a hole in the head of the civilian, the room was deathly quiet. The only sound was of Naruto whistling while checking his nails. The civilian dropped dead.

"That is Hokage-sama to you fools." Naruto said after he heard a thud. Nobody would have expected a murder happening in the council chambers and how did he have weapons? They were not allowed in the council chambers. Also, HOW THE HELL WAS HE SO FAST?

Naruto then bowed and said one thing.

"The council is dismissed. Daimyo-sama please stay for the next few days."

Naruto left to meet Hinata.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Hyuga compound

Naruto met the guard again, this time he just nodded as he understood why Naruto was here.

Naruto then saw Hinata ordering the branch members to do some work in a very Hyuga-like fashion. Naruto was genuinely surprised by this, Hinata had never done this. Then he remembered that she was in a clan meeting earlier, why was she there? She never went to clan meetings earlier in his past life.

Then Hinata turned to him and stared at him.

"What is it that you want Uzumaki-san?" She asked in the same voice as her father. WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT? How, why? How could Hinata have such a cold voice? She is the epitome of kindness and warmth.

"Nothing, I came earlier for something, but I can't remember it now? Can I come back later?" Naruto asked in a monotonous voice, a voice he hated.

"Hai, you may. Goodbye." Hinata said, she just told him to get out!

"Okay, thank you."

Naruto left the compound. Something was wrong with this. Did Hinata hate him?

-x-

Naruto entered his mindscape.

"Yo Kurama," Naruto said.

" **What is it Ningen?" Kurama asked in a tired voice.**

"What is it with everyone? Why are they acting so weird and depressed?"

" **You are the one who is acting weird. Why are you so energetic? You high or something? You shouldn't be, with my chakra you can't be high!"**

"I am not, but what do you mean by energetic? I am always like this!"

" **Yeah right, and I am a tiny cat who likes his belly being scratched" Kyubbi replied in a sarcastic tone.**

"You like belly scratches?" Naruto looked genuinely surprised.

" **No, you stupid ningen. Wait, give me your memories."**

"How?"

" **Just think about giving me access."** There was silence for sometime when kyubbi finally spoke up.

" **Yup, thought so, you are in the wrong world."**

"WHAT?"

" **Hai, you were never energetic, always cold and the smartest in his class became the rookie of the year and became a chunnin in the year after graduation. You graduated from the academy in one year by the way."**

"Wait it doesn't add up. Then why was I in the chunnin exams a few days back?"

" **You weren't"**

"What?"

" **I said, you weren't. You were just a spectator in the final rounds and went after Sasuke when that Gaara boy came by, you then killed him. As for your interaction with the Hyuga girl, it seems like you were in the same class in your other life. In this one, you aren't so she doesn't know you, how would she love you?"**

"Oh okay, this officially sucks."

" **Now tell me what were you thinking when you ruptured the space-time barrier?"**

"How my life should be"

" **I see, you are an idiot."**

"What, why? What does that have to do with anything?"

" **Your thoughts brought you into a different dimension."**

"I see, what should I do."

" **I will send you back again, but this time I will need some support because the last time I did it I had both halves of my chakra. This time I will need you to get a chakra booster, probably drink a gallon of Hero water in Taki that Chomei guards and open all eight gates. That could maybe, just maybe allow enough chakra to rupture the barrier."**

"Okay, getting to Taki will be easy but give me all the instructions this time around."

" **Okay, this will be difficult for you. First we open the seal and I get out while giving you all my chakra, you in the meantime will gather as much energy as you can, then open all eight gates and drink that gallon."**

" **Next think about your old life, think about your exact memories of what happened during your birth, then fluctuate your chakra in this pattern, it is a secret pattern that we use amongst us beasts when we are in close proximity, this is a message to enter the spiritual realm and there you can talk with me, or that version of me, give him the memories of this experience as well. Then probably live your life with your parents and fulfill the prophecy."**

"Understood." He also took a note of the pattern the Kyubbi had shown him.

-x-

Naruto was in his house when he had entered his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he saw Jiraiya patiently waiting for him.

"Hello gaki"

"Hello ero-sennin"

"I brought Tsunade."

"I see"

"Why so depressed, I liked your energetic self better."

"Thanks, but there is one problem. I am in the wrong dimension. What I mean by that is I am in the wrong past."

"Okay, that seems like a bad thing."

"It is. I need the key for the seal from you and need to travel Taki for Hero water. I will also need Guy to train me on the gates"

"What? Why?"

"I need to fix this issue or all of this will be for nothing."

"I see," Jiraiya opened his mouth and allowed Gerotora to get out. Jiraiya then told Gerotora to go to Naruto and after half an hour of arguments, Gerotora finally agreed.

"Now that all of this is done, let's go get hero's water," Naruto said.

"No, you stay here and train with Guy, I will get the water, how much do you need?"

"Okay, a gallon"

"Okay, I will meet you later." Jiraiya left in a puff of smoke.

Naruto left to meet Guy.

With Guy.

Guy was found in the graveyard. He was mourning the death of his student, Rock Lee. He died in his fight against Gaara, this time around, Gaara had used the sand coffin on his entire body instead of only arm and leg.

"Guy, I am sorry for your loss."

"What are you here for Naruto?" Guy asked in a monotonous voice. His youth speech had died with Lee. Naruto half wished to still hear that from Guy, his other half was glad that it wasn't present, but it came at a great cost.

"I need you to train me for the gates. I have messed up on something and I came back to the wrong past. I need the gates to get back."

"Okay, I thought that your energetic self-was just out of happiness, now that I think about it. It makes sense, you have nothing to be happy about."

"Hai, we should go. I still can't wrap my head around the fact that Lee is dead. In my other life, Lee was one of my strongest fighters. He was also declared the strongest taijutsu master in the Elemental Nations after you used the 8 gates in the War."

"Wait, I died?"

"No, I stopped you from dying, though you lost your ability to walk, a fair trade to live in my opinion."

"That is amazing, to stop the result of using 8 gates. You must be the strongest Hokage ever."

"Hai, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Jiji agreed. Tou-chan was crying of happiness during that moment when they called me stronger."

"I am happy for you, there is only one secret to opening the gates, that is for you to focus on the placement of the gate, the tenketsu. The first gate will be the hardest. You should know the gate placement I guess."

"I do. Thanks."

"Okay Naruto, bye."

Naruto nodded and left to train. His training had taken one full day. He managed to open the first gate in after 16 hours and then was knocked out after that. When he woke up he continued training and by the end of the third day, he was on the seventh gate.

On the fourth day, he went to his home for a change of clothes and a shower. He had bathed in the river for the last 3 days and needed to relax a bit. So here he was at his home lying on the couch.

No one knew of him being Hokage. Not yet, he had told the council later to not announce it. However, the announcement was to happen in the next week.

Then he heard a knock on his door. Jiraiya came in after he opened the door. Naruto looked at him as he unsealed a jar and put the gallon of water on the table.

"Do you know how heavily they guard this shit!" Jiraiya said.

"Hehe, sorry for the trouble," Naruto said.

"It's alright, you ready?"

"Hai, I need to open the cage though, I forgot about the training, Kurama is going to be pissed," Naruto said and sat down cross-legged and entered his mindscape.

" **Damn right I am pissed!" Kurama roared.**

"Sorry sorry, I am here. Give me a minute."

After that he opened the cage to the eighth point of his tails was revealed and his father came.

"Tou-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. When someone had pulled him back and stopped him from opening the seal.

" **Relax Minato, just wait and watch."**

Minato was confused, why was kyubbi so calm, nevertheless he did relax. He was then shocked when Naruto fully opened the seal. His mother was now here.

"KAA-CHAN" Naruto hugged his mother and tackled her down.

"Ow, Naruto-Kun?" Kushina asked as she stood up.

"Tou-chan, Kaa-chan" Naruto hugged both of his parents and gave them access to his memories.

"This is a big mess," Minato told after a minute of silence.

"It sure is," Kushina said she was deadly calm. This showed how serious she was.

"We are going to complete the ritual. I will make shadow clones for the three of you to occupy." Naruto said.

" **I want you to do this quickly, the ritual won't need chakra but the seals will, so don't open the gates or drink that water till I tell otherwise."**

"Understood," Naruto replied.

"What should we do" Kushina asked.

"Stay with my clones to help them with the ritual, you three and Jiraiya could help me complete the ritual a lot faster. I guess we would be able to complete it in 15 minutes including the hand seals."

Naruto came out of his mindscape and made 3 clones which took the consciences, then they changed into their own appearances. Jiraiya who was silently watching was now shocked beyond belief. He pulled a Hinata. He fainted.

"Guess it was too much for him." Naruto said.

"Heh heh." Minato chuckled.

"Mom, dad, let's get started," Naruto said as he made 60 clones, 20 for each to handle. Kyubbi being the manager correcting them all and Minato and Kushina who had gotten the memory from Kyubbi did the same.

5 minutes later the ritual was complete.

Naruto opened the jug and started drinking the water, he was full when the gallon was empty. He now had enough chakra to rival the nibi – Matatabi. His Uzumaki heritage was helping him now as his chakra coils were affecting his longevity. He started opening the gates. At this point the chakra he was exerting made a hole in the roof. Thank god for the seals, otherwise, his home would be swarming with ANBU.

Naruto looked at his parents, they nodded. He looked at Jiraiya who was now wide awake because of the chakra. He finally looked at Kyubbi

" **Good luck Naruto, focus on your moments of birth and remember the code, that will provide a chance for you to talk with me"**

"Hai, Arigatou"

Naruto was on his last ten hand seals when he said thank you. He nodded at them and smiled. He truly had a great family. That was when he heard Jiraiya shout.

"You are amazing my dear god-son!"

Naruto was amazed when he realized that Jiraiya was his god-father. He was almost distracted. Key word: Almost.

" **FOCUS KIT"**

Naruto nodded and did his last hand seal and vanished in a yellow flash.

* * *

 **A/N: Dear readers, please review. Also I would like if someone would beta my scripts.**

 **Thanks. Happy Holidays everyone.**


	4. Thank God for the 2nd Chance

In the rupture of Space-time continuum.

He checked himself. He had everything with him, the scroll to be given to Hinata was still with him and his memory was intact. He focused on the time he was born. Nothing more, he would not be distracted this time.

Finally, he reached the time period. At this point he was just an entity of chakra. He had no physical body. But then how did he have a scroll? He then realized that the Hiraishin allowed him to create a pocket dimension like Kamui. Only that he could access in some very rare situations and could only keep small things like scrolls in it.

Naruto fluctuated his chakra like he was told and in a second after the code was over he was in front of the Kyubi.

" **Asura? What is the meaning of this?" Kurama asked.**

"Kurama, I am Naruto Uzumaki, the baby down there."

" **What is that supposed to mean."**

"I travelled through time with your help. I would like to give you my memories and please allow my parents to live."

" **Now why would I help a human to travel through time."**

"Because, you are my best friend Kurama, I am also the child of prophecy and the reincarnation of Asura." Naruto at this point just raised his hand and passed his memories.

" **Heh heh, who knew you truly are an idiot." Kurama chuckled. "Just like Asura."**

"Oi!"

" **Just shut up now, I will take care of the rest. Go to your body but do not enter the chakra system too fast, and if possible remain in the seal with me, over time we will open it up. I will give your memories to your younger self when he is atleast a week old."**

"Okay, thanks."

Naruto with that waited in the spirit realm till Kyubi was in the seal.

-x-

The battlefield. Minato transports Kyubi to an empty field outside the village.

He puts Naruto on an altar and Kushina calls out her chains to hold the Kyubbi. Minato was about to start his handseals when he heard someone call out to him.

" **STOP! Yondaime" Kyubbi yelled.**

"You can talk?" Minato asked genuinely surprised.

" **Duh, you idiot. Listen do not use the reaper death seal. Follow my instructions for now."**

"And why would I do that? You just attacked us"

" **Tell me this, you are sitting quietly minding your own business, one motherfucker with Mangekyo Sharingan comes and puts you under a genjutsu, then you wake up to find that you are sealed. Then you finally get your freedom. Another motherfucker with Mangekyo attacks you, puts you under a genjutsu and finally when you wake up, you see the entire village worth of ninjas attacking you. What would you do?"**

Minato sweatdropped. "Understood, what should I do."

" **Make a shadow clone and take Kushina to Tsunade, she is dying. First, make sure she lives."**

Minato nodded and did so.

"What now?"

" **Seal me inside your son. Use eight signed seal. Again, do not use reaper death seal, the original seal will be more than enough."**

"Why my son."

" **All in due time, the only thing you need to know is that he is the one"**

"You mean the prophecy?"

" **Hai, it pertains us. Plus, he is not an actual baby."**

"What is that supposed to mean."

" **He is from the future."**

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Minato asked in a voice that Kyubbi almost thought he was Hidan.

" **Just shut up and do it. We don't have time, the Sandaime is coming. You will say the following lines, they are a lie for the public. Kyuubi was attacked by the one and only Madara Uchiha who is alive. You stopped him and broke his contact, this set the Kyubbi free and he decided to leave on the only condition that none of the villagers or ninja attack him and respect him as he is."**

"What is the actual thing?"

" **The one who attacked me was Obito, your student. He survived and became Madara's student. When Madara died he took his name and did his work. Now do the ritual and make another shadow clone to send Naruto home. Make it quick you are running out of time."**

"Why would father take in Obito?"

" **What do you mean?"**

"I am Madara's son, he left me in the village when I was five." Kyubbi looked at him and realized that the blond indeed looked like the man he hated.

" **Why didn't you mention it when we were at war in the last life?"**

"What war?"

" **Nevermind. Then why didn't Naruto awaken his Sharingan?"**

"I don't know, I guess the seal affected his bloodlines somehow or maybe it was related to the fact that his Uzumaki genes interfered."

" **Where is your sharingan?"**

Minato took of the genjutsu on his eyes to show a Mangekyo Sharingan with the same design as that of Madara's.

"I hid it under a genjutsu."

" **I see. Good luck with the sealing. Make sure you live, he deserves to live with his parents and have at least some sort of happiness in his childhood."**

"What is that supposed to mean."

" **He had a rough childhood last time, oh one more thing. No one, apart from your wife will know about Naruto being a jinchuriki. Is that clear."**

"Yes sir." Minato involuntarily shivered. Kyubbi was indeed the strongest being.

" **Now make it snappy."**

"Hai"

Minato did as he was told, this time he didn't have to make a key for the seal, Kyubbi was not necessarily a bad person so he didn't have to hold him back and he also was going to look after Naruto. Kyubbi could be trusted.

" **Last thing Minato, put some chakra in him with the seal, it will create a link between us. If you have Kushina's chakra add that too. We need to talk, so does your son. His own chakra will be stopped by the seal so make sure there is enough space. Also keep some space in between so the chakra flow is easy."**

"Hai, I would like to ask more but as you said, we don't have time. I do have some chakra from Kushina. Her chains that held you were broken a bit and the chakra is still in the air. Could you help me with that?"

" **Okay." Kyubbi nodded and gathered that chakra and put it over Naruto.**

"This will be good, thank you."

" **Good bye for now."**

"Bye"

Minato finished the sealing and added his and Kushina's chakra in the seal. Minato then saw a golden light enter the seal. He realized that this was Naruto's chakra. But why was it golden? Maybe it was because he did do something in the future that affected it? Eh. He would get his answers soon. The sealing was now over.

Minato made a shadow clone which took Naruto home. After 15 seconds he got the knowledge that his clone had ensured his son's safety.

Minato deactivated his eyes. His blue eyes were now looking over the sky when he collapsed onto one knee. He saw a few ANBU, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Hiruzen coming over.

"Minato are you okay?" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"Hai" Minato said.

"Where is the Kyubbi, sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"He left. The one who attacked us was not the Kyubbi, it was Obito. He lived the third war and attacked the leaf for some unknown reason. He was the one who took out the Kyubbi from Kushina after Naruto was born."

Minato had told the truth about Obito being alive. He didn't want to ruin his father's reputation. He was also telling the truth. Obito did attack.

"Wait, where is Biwako?" Sandaime asked in a fearful tone.

"I am sorry, Hiruzen. He killed everyone in the room and threatened Naruto when I teleported Naruto home, in the meantime he unsealed the Kyubbi."

Kakashi and Hiruzen's world were falling apart. Everyone was silent when Minato collapsed completely.

"Sensei/Minato/Yondaime-sama" were the cries

"Severe chakra exhaustion." Hiruzen said with a sigh of relief. Jiraiya picked him up and took off towards the village.

-x-

Minato woke up with a sound of a beeping machine on his right. He opened his eyes to look to see a white ceiling.

He looked to the left to see his wife on another bed lying and resting. A crib in between the two beds had a baby blond haired boy. Naruto.

"Finally woke up sensei?" Kakashi asked. He was in front of the bed in full ANBU gear.

"How long?" Minato asked. It was clear, he asked how long was he lying on this stupid bed.

"A week, I brought Naruto here for his safety, he has been a very good boy. I can hardly believe he is a baby. I think he already knows that there is a crisis."

"Hai, he is a very good boy." Minato said in a dry voice. He cleared his throat when Kakashi helped him sit up and drink water.

"Thanks" Minato said as he turned to Kushina.

"She is also fine, she is just resting. She was a worse case then you, but it is to be expected. Damn Uzumakis can live through anything. I am glad though. Child birth and Kyubbi extraction was very taxing on her body. Tsunade never left her side for 3 straight days."

"That's good. Anything I should know?"

"Sandaime-sama retook office for the time being. There is a council meeting to be held as soon as you wake up."

"Yeah right. Like I will go there as soon as I wake up."

"There is one bad news sensei."

"What is it?"

"The Uchihas are very uneasy. The claim that an Uchiha attacked the village is affecting their reputation."

"Oh. Now that is new. How long do you think-" Minato was stopped when the door opened to reveal Tsunade.

"You are awake!" Tsunade said.

"Hai. Just woke up"

Tsunade did a quick check up. "You are good, one more hour for you to rest and I can dismiss you."

"Thanks, what about Kushina?"

"She will be asleep for some time, don't worry. Maximum of a few hours now. She has been out almost as long as you."

"Okay."

Tsunade nodded and checked Naruto who was awake but didn't make any sound. He brought up his hand and pointed it towards Minato who looked at him with a smile.

Tsunade picked him up and gave him to Minato. Minato just kissed him on the forehead and looked at him lovingly after a miunte of silence, he gave Naruto back to Tsunade who put him in the crib.

Minato got up and stretched his muscles. Tsunade healed him every now and then whenever he winced. After some time he was fully back. Tsunade told him to rest easy and left.

Kakashi looked at his sensei. When Minato spoke up, "Gather the council in an hour. Let us meet them." Minato said with a sadistic grin, the council would face him. They were trying to summon Minato, now that he would meet them they would wish they had done otherwise.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Kakashi said in his ANBU Captain voice, he knew when his sensei was hokage and when he was the closest thing he had to a father.

Kakashi left in shunshin.

-x-

Minato looked at Naruto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and entered his mindscape,

"Hello there" Minato said as he looked around the sewer.

" **Hello Minato" Kyubbi replied**

"Ah! Can we talk?"

" **No"**

"What?"

" **Nevermind, I swear both you and Naruto are the stupidest people I ever met."**

"Oi" 2 voices shouted.

Minato looked around to see a figure sitting on the kyubbi's head playing with his fur.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I thought you would recognize me tou-chan" Naruto came into visibility as he giggled.

"NARUTO?!"


	5. Chapter 5

"NARUTO?!" Minato exclaimed.

"Hai"

"How are you here, why are you so…"

"Big? An adult?"

"Uh, yeah" Minato dumbly nodded.

"I thought Kurama told you, I am from the future."

"Oh, that makes sense" Minato said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It does, that is the truth. Now, we can do this 2 ways, you get my memories and we make a plan or I give you the highlights and we make a plan."

"Let's take option 1. Kurama? As you told, gave me this vivid information that you had a very bad childhood."

"Oh, I am not giving you those memories."

"Why?"

"Because by the end of it, you will want to burn the village to the ground along with Baa-chan, ero-sennin and Jiji."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"It wasn't supposed to"

"Anyways, I am getting the memories."

"Fine, do it your way. One more thing, my chakra levels will increase steadily, more like exponentially as we open up the seal. Basically, at the age of 2 or so I will finally merge with my infant body giving him all of my powers."

"So, we can just enjoy your childhood for 2 years? That is so unfair."

"Can it, Tou-chan. At least you are getting something, last time you didn't get any, you were busy playing the dead hero."

"You don't have to be so rude about it."

"Oh, I do, last time I suffered so much that had it not been for my inability to hate my loving father, I would have brought you back to life and tortured you to death after turning the village into a crater."

"I am sorry son"

"Forget it, take a look at my memories and let us talk about something else that is less depressing."

Minato nodded and looked at the memories, there were mixed reactions: Anger and pure fury when he saw Naruto's childhood and the absenteeism of Jiraiya. Sadness when he saw the Sandaime's death and pride when he saw Naruto defeat Shukaku and befriend Gaara. Then he saw the training trip. At this point he was literally giving of so much KI that Naruto and Kurama raised an eyebrow. It was very impressive. He facepalmed at the moments his son went after Sakura and sheepishly rubbed his head when he saw how oblivious Naruto was to Hinata. His tears finally came out when he saw Jiraiya's death and how Pain attacked the village. When Hinata told him that she loved him and Naruto still didn't make a relationship with her, at this point Minato went to Naruto and smacked him on the head. The war had one hardened expression on Minato's face and he involuntarily shivered with Kurama when he saw the Ten-tails. There was so much pride in the air that Naruto actually thought it was tangible. Minato smiled when he saw that A- Raikage claimed Minato and later Naruto to be faster than him. Minato hugged his son when he saw how the four hokage left the realm and into the pure world. Finally came the memory of using Kotoakatsumi on Sasuke, Minato paused the memory and looked at Naruto 'why didn't you kill him' Minato seemed to ask. Naruto said, "I fulfilled my promise, he does it this time, he is dead". Minato nodded and continued. He was proud of Kakashi and Naruto becoming Hokage. He ruffled Naruto's hair when he saw Naruto finally claiming that he loved Hinata. The best reaction was, Minato screaming.

"I AM A GRANDFATHER!"

Naruto pulled him back and made him sit. The memory continued – Minato had a grin plastered on his face through the entirety of the peace. Finally came the moment Sasuke came and ruined everything. He had deep frown. Naruto noticed it and said, "If Indra does go to him, I will take away all his chakra and subdue it. It is high time their stupid fights ended."

"Okay."

"I heard about the Uchihas being uneasy."

"Yeah, what should I do?"

"Try to be on their good side, make it seem to the entire village and the clan that you are on their side and want to maintain the peace. Danzo would like to kill them all. Let him do so, blame him later and make sure Itachi remains in the village, I will need his help with my own Mangekyo should I ever get one. Keep the promise of making sure Sasuke is safe, on one condition that he is loyal. When Sasuke breaks that condition and he will, we will act."

"I see, by the way, how can I show them that I am on their side."

"Reveal the fact that you are the son of Madara. By the way, tell me about my Grandfather and how the hell did things work out and why you never mentioned him last time"

"Hai hai, relax"

"Just tell me already tou-chan" Naruto pouted

"Okay, so the thing was that the black Zetsu affected Madara somehow, father being the previous incarnate of Indra maybe. Anyways, so he was affected. He and First fought in the valley of the end. Dad nearly died, he then woke up to find himself in the land of rice and fell in love with Haori Namikaze – your grandmother. 5 years after my birth, some rouge Ame-ninjas attacked us, I awakened my Sharingan and tried to protect mom, but it was too late, she had a blade that went right through her stomach. Dad who came back in the meantime killed those rouge nins in pure fury. Dad brought me to Konoha and told me to hide my identity and sharingan. Later, he had sent a message that someone is after him, he never mentioned black zetsu because he didn't know about him but he did know about the darkness. So, he told me to stay away at all costs. When I awakened my Mangekyo with the death of Daiki, my teammate, dad transplanted his original eyes that he switched out with Izuna. Basically, I have my father's eyes right now. When you awaken your own Mangekyo I will give you my original eyes."

"Then how do you have blue eyes now, if I am not wrong Jiji had black eyes" Naruto asked.

"He altered my genes, that is how I have blond hair and blue eyes, the same as my mother."

"Who else knows about jiji being your father?"

"Kushina-chan"

"I see, tell ero-sennin, hokage-jiji, and Kakashi-sensei first before telling the public. When you reveal our inheritance make sure that you pass the message that Madara-jiji was influenced."

"Okay"

"One more thing, don't ever trust Danzo"

"I should be the one saying that"

"Hehe, but yeah, he tried to kidnap me multiple times in the past. This time he would do it because I am Madara's grandson but he or anyone else apart from Kaa-chan should not know about me being a jinchuriki"

"Hai, anything else son?"

"Yeah, good work with Hiraishin."

"Heh, thanks"

"Keep one seal on me that I can send a message to you for emergency. I can't protect my infant body right now."

"Okay, and duh"

"Heh, goodbye tou-chan, send mom here after she wakes up. I will give her the memories too."

"Okay."

"Cya dad."

"Cya son."

With that Minato left the mindscape.

-x-

Minato came out from the mindscape to see Kushina stir awake. He decided to let her rest a bit and tell her the truth.

Minato stood up and went to Kushina's bedside and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She finally snapped her eyes open.

"Mi-minato-kun?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Hai, Kushi-chan. Relax, you and I have been out for a week, you need to know what is happening. Hear drink." Minato helped her sit up and drink water.

"How is my son?" she asked, typical Kushina, cares about others before herself. It was the same for the new family – all 3 of them.

"He is fine, you sit up and breathe, I will get Tsunade."

Minato left to get Tsunade when they came back Kushina was sitting on the bed with a small smile on her face as she looked at her son, Naruto at this point had fallen asleep. Tsunade smiled as she put a hand on Kushina's head. Over the years, Tsunade had come to look at Kushina as her own child much like Jiraiya did for Minato.

Kushina looked up at Tsunade and hugged her tightly, one who had not known otherwise could have passed the duo as mother and daughter.

Minato smiled and picked up Naruto who stirred awake, he brought up his hand towards Kushina and giggled, Kushina who took him in her arms cried into his neck and kissed his forehead once she was done. She looked at Minato. He understood immediately, she wanted answers. NOW!

"Stretch a bit and let Tsunade check your conditions, once you are done I will fill you up." Minato gave the answer to the unasked question. He looked at Tsunade who nodded.

15 minutes later Kushina was ready to go. Naruto surprisingly was awake and silent. She wondered if something was wrong with him, Minato noticed this and asked Tsunade for some family time, she understood. They needed to clear out this mess.

"What is it Kushina?"

"I want answers."

"Okay. Look into my eyes…" Minato said as he linked Kushina and himself, he looked at Naruto and entered the mindscape.

In the mindscape

"Yo" Minato called out.

"What are you doing Min"

"Wait Kushi"

"Okay"

There was silence for a moment till they saw red vertical slit eyes open at them. Red chakra pouring around them, it was starting to scare them. The couple involuntarily shivered. All of a sudden it was cut off.

" **HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, you should have seen the look on your faces. HAHAHAAHAHAHA"**

"Done with your prank Kurama?"

" **Yeah, partypooper."**

"Tsk"

" **Just go talk already."**

"Fine fine"

Kushina identified one voice as the Kyubbi but who did the other voice belong to? Then a blond-haired man came into visibility.

"Hello Kaa-chan" Naruto spoke up

"Na-naru?"

"Hai"

Kushina tackled him in a hug. Naruto yelped in surprise, Kurama and Minato snickered, they found this very amusing.

"What is the meaning of this Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"How are you an adult?"

"Let's stop the questioning. Keep your eyes open. I will share my memories." Naruto opened his palm to show the memories on the water.

Kushina's reactions were the same as Minato's only much much intense. She literally bonked his head everytime the memory of him asking Sakura for a date came up. There were also moments where her hair stood up in 9 locks which showed her anger, this was only shown… a lot of times, Minato was hiding behind Kurama's tails during this moments and Kurama himself had chibified, _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,_ worse thing was that she was a mother, a pissed mother. The time when she found out she was a grandmother, she hugged Naruto so tightly that Kurama and Minato heard his back cracking.

"So, what now?" Kushina broke the silence.

"Just like I discussed with dad, delay the Uchiha Massacre. Stay away from Danzo. Enjoy my childhood for the next 2 years, I will merge with my body after that. You won't need to talk to me until then."

"Just 2 years!" Kushina pouted

"Kaa-chan… Damn it! Take that look of your face mom, I can't bear it."

Kushina giggled, her son loved her a lot. "Fine"

"Thanks, a lot of things are happening. I found out one thing though. I will have to relearn everything… and I mean every single thing. Apart from my knowledge on how to do things right I can't just do something. I will be a natural seal master. I will know my techniques but this time I will find out how to work them out easily. Oh and one more thing." Naruto grinned at this.

"What is it sochi?" Minato asked.

"Sharingan is not my only kekkai genkai!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT?" Kushina shouted.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Minato asked

"Remember how all the beasts gave me their chakra?"

Both his parents nodded.

"I got multiple gifts from them:

Shukaku chakra gave the ability to create magnetic forces and manipulate sand.

Matatabi's can produce blue flames.

Isobu's can materialise coral.

Son Gokū's can create and manipulate lava.

Kokuō's can use steam.

Saiken's can produce corrosive alkali.

Chōmei's can fly and create silk that can suppress chakra absorption techniques.

Gyūki's can produce ink.

Kurama's can help quickly regenerate and detect negative emotions.

On top of all that, I have senjutsu of Hagoromo himself and the hiraishin no jutsu that is an artificial bloodline. Oh, now that I remember, tell ero-sennin to let me sign the contract."

"Okay Naruto" Minato and Kushina dumbly nodded. Naruto was probably the most powerful shinobi of all time, he could only be compared to the Sage himself.

"Hey, do you think I could awaken my own Rinnegan. Madara-jiji did."

" **You might" Kyubbi spoke up after a long time.**

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" Naruto squealed. Minato and Kushina sweatdropped.

" **You might not"**

"WHAT?! Why?"

" **It is not a necessary thing to happen."**

"Hmph!" Naruto pulled an Uchiha signature move. Minato gawked at him. Kushina on the other hand punched him very hard on the head.

"That will not be tolerated! Understood young man?" Kushina said.

"Yes maam" Naruto whimpered.

"Good"

"Alright, is there anything else?" Naruto asked.

"No." Both of them said.

"Alright, meet you after 2 or so years." Naruto waved his hand as a good bye.

* * *

 **A/N : Check my profile page and vote for the poll.**

 **Do you want Hyuga Hiashi to be nice or evil.**

 **Reply soon. New chapter will be out soon - in this week**


	6. Chapter 6

**The only Naruto that will be part of this chapter is the one from future.**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Personal reasons. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Remember the warning in the first few sentences... it will come back later.**

* * *

Naruto told his parents that he would meet two years later. He had no idea how wrong he was. He had played with things he did not understand. Time travel was one such thing. He would pay the consequences.

.

.

.

Naruto was formulating a plan on how things will work. Something that would be considered normal, so to say. That was when someone crashed the party.

" **Ah! Naruto you got to see this" Kurama said.**

"What is it?" Naruto replied

" **Someone is here to see you"**

"Say what?"

" **Someone… is… here… to… see… you!"**

"Gah, fine, I am coming."

Naruto walked over to the front of the so-called sewer… er… his mindscape.

What he saw was in fact surprising. There were two brothers bickering about to start a fight.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Naruto yelled.

The first one to look at him was a man almost his height with brown hair, black eyes. Naruto easily identified him, he was his predecessor – Asura Otsutsuki. The son of the sage of six paths. He chuckled sheepishly at being caught and scratched the back of his head.

The other one who looked at him had the same brown hair but a glowing pair of mangekyo Sharingan eyes with purple pigment underneath it. He just hned. Naruto now knew where the Uchihas got that from.

"Indra came out of nowhere and attacked me!" Asura screamed.

"I see," Naruto said. "and I agree with Asura, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was always here, from looking at your memories I found out that last time Asura suppressed my chakra and I was forced into going into that shrewd Uchiha. Looks like this time you found us before it happened again." Indra replied.

"Oh, I did? Well anyways, I don't like you two bickering and your father tasked me to resolve your issues the last time I met him. I intend to fulfill it. Settle this here and now! Both of you!" Naruto said.

"Oh, let's begin!" Indra screamed riling up his chakra to form the basic ribcage of his purple Susanoo. That was when a large wooden stick smashed him on his head. Asura looked at Indra, then at Naruto who nodded in satisfaction and then back at Indra who had a good fist-sized bump on his head.

Asura who could not stop himself burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Indra death glared at Asura, who simply ignored it. Naruto finally sighed and changed the scenery in his mindscape to become a green wonderland. Asura focused back on Naruto, controlling his laughter and Indra straightened up.

"Now, Indra will explain how he was 'always here'" Naruto said, signaling Indra to start.

"Hn… Fine. You are the grandson of my previous incarnation. You had my chakra and it was easy for me to find you."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"So, what do you want?" Indra asked after there was a moment of silence.

"What I want is for you to stop your stupid fighting and understand each other. I will leave you two alone for the next five minutes and if there is any sort of damage to this beautiful field, I will kill you both!"

"Heh, like you can do that." Indra challenged. Asura wisely decided to stay shut. Kurama who was just watching this smirked when he saw the wooden stick form and Indra starting to sweat.

"I will be a good boy." Indra whimpered.

"Good. Now, settle down both of you and talk out your issues. Before you start though… Indra did you see all my memories?"

"No"

"Okay, then you should see this one." Naruto showed his memory of Zetsu holding Naruto and Sasuke in front of Kaguya and Zetsu explaining how he manipulated Indra and Madara.

"WHAT!" Indra exploded. "I have been fighting my brother for these many generations because of this son of a BITCH!"

' **That was anti-climactic' Kurama thought**

"Yes, and you ignored your brothers tries to stop you and bring you back. It went on to the point where I finally gave up on Sasuke and Hashirama decided to kill Jiji. Though Hashirama did fail, and Madara-Jiji knew something was happening to him so he went away from the village."

"So what now?" Asura spoke up.

"What now? I guess it is about time I asked for forgiveness. I begged for it. I have done wrong to one of the only people who care for me." Indra said with a tear leaving his eye.

"I am glad this sorted out," Naruto spoke up.

"Me too. Naruto thank you for this. As a gift let me activate my chakra that lies in your body!"

Indra riled up his chakra. Asura did the same to maintain the balances of yin and yang chakra. After a few minutes of mixing purple and golden chakra, there was now a circle of 3 colors – red for Kurama's, blue for Naruto's, and green for sage that came to visibility. The three colors came and merged in the center. The circle spun in front of the two brothers who were still merging their chakras. Finally, Indra who was standing on his left raised his right hand and put it on Naruto's left hand while Asura who was standing on his right raised his left hand and put it on Naruto's right hand. The symbols for moon became visible on his left hand and the one for sun became visible on his right.

Naruto opened his eyes, they were still the same ocean blue color but there was a lot of power surging through him. Finally, when he riled up his own chakra it turned out to be a sky-blue color. A shade lighter than the ones normal people had. Naruto looked at Asura with confusion clear on his face.

"Father had this color as his chakra. When it split as yin in Nii-san and yang in me. The colors were purple and golden respectively. We saw this color for his Susanoo when he and uncle fought grandma." Asura clarified.

"So, now I have a shining blue colored chakra?"

"Yup," the two brothers said.

"What chances do I have to awaken the Sharingan?"

"All, with my chakra activated, you will not even need to change your eyes when they evolve to mangekyo"

"Oh, so what about Rinnegan?"

"That will only happen if you meet father again and he activates it for you, or you are in great emotional guilt. Now that I have seen your memories, I can say that you will have your mangekyo from the beginning." Indra concluded.

"What about my truth-seeking orbs?"

"Oh, those are very easy to make. Focus all 5 elements and yin and yang chakra to make them." Asura said. "They will exhaust your chakra though. It was a bad experience making one more after dad gave me the first 6."

Naruto nodded.

"So, we have nothing more to tell you about. Oh, wait. I found out something very interesting." Indra said.

"What is it?" Asura asked

"Naruto you have 3 elemental affinities. The wind being the strongest. Your seal interfered with a lot of things. You should technically be having a kekkai tota!"

"Say wah?" Naruto asked. His jaw touching the ground "Like shorty gramps?"

"Yes. His particle release has earth, wind, and fire. Yours should lightning, wind, and water. If you focused properly you could also have two kekkai genkais – ice and storm release. Ice as in wind and water, a storm with lightning and water." Indra said with a smirk.

"THAT IS SOOOO COOOOOOOOLLLL" Naruto squealed with stars in his eyes. Asura chuckled while Kurama and Indra facepalmed.

"So, what will you name it?" Asura asked.

"Maelstrom release!"

"Ah! Just like your name! That is cool" Asura said.

"I know right! This will be fun!" Naruto said.

"Alright, we have spent enough time with you now. If you don't have anything else, we should leave." Indra said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"It means we can not talk to you any longer," Asura replied.

"So, this is goodbye?"

"Yes. You will have our chakra but we will never talk again." Indra replied.

"Okay. It was good to meet you two." Naruto paused. "Wait what about Sasuke?"

"What about him?" Indra asked.

"You are not going to go to him?" Naruto asked.

"No, I already gave my chakra to you and I don't need a vessel to fight my brother anymore. So, no I am not going to him" Indra said.

"Great. Then how will I kill him?" Naruto asked. With that question, everyone went on guard. Indra activated his Sharingan while Asura's truth-seeking orbs appeared.

" **Naruto" Kurama started, "… care to explain or should** _ **I kill you**_ **here and now, for becoming something trying to become like Kaguya."**

"HE KILLED MY WIFE, MY CHILDREN. THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE TO LIVE" Naruto screamed.

"You must remember he has done no such thing… yet. He will not do it if you do not make him do something like that. Remember, he is… _was_ insane and being my incarnation at that point didn't help." Indra said.

"Naruto calm down. You traveled back in time to avoid that from happening. Avoid it without killing. You must not forget who you are." Asura said.

Naruto did calm down after that sentence. He took in a few deep breaths while the two brothers looked at Kurama and nodded as a sign of goodbye. Kurama looked back at where the two brothers stood. The two had vanished without a trace.

" **Naruto let us go," Kurama said. Only to look back and find the blond-haired man missing.**

* * *

 **A/N: So, I read this fanfiction a long time back. I forgot the name but it had the concept of a kekkai tota called Maelstrom release. If anyone does know the name then tell me about it in the reviews and I will give the said writer its credit.  
**

 **Also, there will only be one jutsu in the name of 'maelstrom release' just like 'particle style: atomic dismantaling jutsu'**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

 **Thanks, Monkey D. Robin. The credit for maelstrom release goes to LonelyDreamer00 and his story Naruto: The Storm Sage.**

 **NHHY99: The story may end up being God-like. But, I won't overkill.**

 **ShadowHunter: There will be removing power in this chapter.**

 **TheWateringWizard: I haven't forgotten the things I brought up in the initial chapters. I will tie them up soon. Those are intentional loose ends.**

 **All other reviewers, I thank you for your support.**

* * *

Kurama looked around. Where was that dufus?

.

Meanwhile…

Naruto looked around to find himself in what looked like a council room, just waaaayyy to royal. The room was had marble flooring, a red carpet that was beneath his feet and went on to a throne. The figures in front of him seemed to be displeased with something. He determined that through their body language as he couldn't look at their faces. They were too bright.

" **Uzumaki er Namikaze um Uchiha, yes, Uchiha Naruto."** The voice said the voice was calming yet commanding.

"Yes..." Naruto trailed off, unsure about speaking up.

" **Do you know why you are here?"** Another voice asked.

"I don't even know where I am," Naruto said as he straightened up from his crouching position.

As he stood up, the bright lights surrounding the faces hit him again. Naruto flinched and looked down. He kept on looking down till he heard the figures chuckle.

 **"You, Uchiha Naruto are the first mortal to ever come here. You stand in the presence of Kami."** The voice at his 1'o clock said.

 **"Relax son, you are not in any trouble."** The voice began, then paused and continued **"Which is a lie because otherwise, you wouldn't be here."**

'Crap Baskets.' Naruto thought.

"..." Naruto prayed 'Oh Kami save me.'

 **"Naruto, relax. Sit down and make yourself comfortable."** The voice at his 12'o clock said. A chair popped out of nowhere and Naruto decided to wisely obey every command he was given.

"Please call me Uzumaki, I have been Uzumaki all my life," Naruto said as politely as he could.

 **"Sure,"** Kami replied.

"Could I ask what have I done?"

 **"Well, you in all your wisdom decided to FUCK WITH THE TIMELINE. NOT ONCE, TWICE. _TWICE._ Even Barry Allen doesn't fuck timeline as fast as you did." **The 1'oclock figure exploded. It seemed that this figure was immensely affected by the incident.

"I am sorry?" Naruto seemed to question his own statement as he squeaked it out.

 **"Let's start over," Kami said with a sigh.** Naruto nodded.

 **"You are here because you went back in time, twice creating 2 new timelines. Let's not get into the details but it caused us a lot of paperwork."**

"Oh! I see. I could just share my secret to paper wo..." Naruto was cut short when all the figures instantly appeared in front of him and Kami is in the center holding him by his shirt collar.

 **"HOW! TELL ME!"** The gods demanded. Naruto gave a nervous chuckle and nodded, rubbing his head sheepishly. Kami put him down and the other gods backed off a bit.

"Shadow Clones."

 **"Say what? The ninjutsu you use?"** The god on his left asked. There was lightning on his armor and was wearing a completely white and blue clothing, there was a staff on his side and a conical hat on his head. Naruto recognized him, he was Raiden - the god of thunder and lightning. Though Naruto wasn't sure about it.

"Yes. It's just a cross-sign hand-seal."

 **"Okay, thank you for that. This has drastically decreased your punishment. Shall this option not work. I WILL PUNISH YOU SEVERLY, THEN KILL YOU, THEN RESURRECT YOU AND KILL YOU AGAIN BECAUSE YOU CRUSHED MY HOPES AFTER RISING THEM."**

Naruto gulped and nodded. What was with everyone? It seemed like everyone had turned into their teens **"** and going through violent mood swings.

 **"Putting that aside, let's get back to the subject you are here for," Kami said bringing everyone back to attention and allowed them to recompose themselves.**

 **"Now, you need to know a few things. First, you screwed up big time. We will not punish you severely as we understand why you did what you did. Next, you completed the task of resolving the issues between Asura and Indra, so that is what kept you safe. The only reason you are still alive is that you will have to kill Kaguya again and stop the ten-tailed beast."  
**

Naruto nodded.

 **"So, let us start with the ten-tails. The tree was in fact planted by me and had chakra in it. Kaguya eating the forbidden fruit was the reason it came to life and stop her. When he did, Kaguya already possessed the Rinne-Sharingan. She used it to control ten-tails and use it in her final battle. By the time, he came back under control, he was just a husk and most of his power was split up all over the world. He has no reason to destroy the world as he agreed with the new changes."**

 **"Next, Black Zetsu, he is still alive and working in the shadows. You will need to kill him as he has been a thorn in our side and we can not just go down and take him out. You, having the Sharingan and possibly the Rinnegan could try to overpower him and subdue Kaguya's will so he follows you. That will give you a Zetsu army."**

 **"After this, you know Madara knew about being influenced. What you need to know, is that Madara gave Hashirama a scroll that told him about this. Hashirama knew about Minato's existence and he, in fact, took care of him after he came in the village. Hashirama confirmed that Minato was who he said he was by asking him a code. The answer to that was 'Code: U.M.' that was kinda stupid on their part, but it doesn't matter."  
**

 **"Since you messed up the timeline and your parents are alive, you need to ensure the rest of the timeline remains the same, well as much as possible. So, keep your parentage secret; remain the dead last and steal the scroll of seals, if possible and it should be, destroy the Edo-Tensei part of the scroll, the jutsu is more trouble than it is worth. If you want to learn it, you are free to do so."**

 **"Next is your wife. She will soon be born, what you need to do is ask your father to open the pocket dimension you made and get Hinata's blood so you can open it. Your wife's chakra will enter her infant body. You will do this as Hamura wants to talk to her and has requested it."**

 **"Last thing, you managed to mess with 2 timelines that affected their worlds. The 5th Hokage Naruto was or still is in the hospital because you used Hero water and 8 gates. He only survived because of Kurama. Another timeline, the original one that you are from, you didn't check before leaving. Your son was alive, barely, but still alive. Tsunade came back to your house to find him the only one being alive. He was surprised and broken to find his mother and sister dead and his father missing. Kurama from that timeline filled him in and is training him in secret away from other people. Kakashi retook the mantle of Hokage and is preparing for war with other villages."**

 **"The only instruction for you is that you don't forget who you are. Hagoromo will activate your chakra soon, and Hamura will do so for Hinata. Remember to never ever meet your past selves before the time of merger which should be done when you are age 12 or 13, so your bodies are ready."  
**

 **"Alright, that is it. Any questions?"**

"Only one, why not allow me to meet my past self."

 **"Do you want the short answer or the long one?"**

"Umm, short"

 **"Both timelines will be destroyed because a paradox will be created."**

Naruto gulped and started sweating.

"Understood sir"

 **"Good. Anyone wants to share anything?"**

Raiden nodded and began. _"You have three elemental affinities. Lightning, wind, and water. When you achieve the Rinnegan you will get the other two as well. The only problem you will face is that you will only have one jutsu in your kekkai tota and the power it will possess will be very destructive. The other thing is that the elements you possess are actually blessings from us gods. I (God of Lightning) blessed the Namikazes before the clan wars era and they were later wiped out, that is the reason Minato's primary affinity is lightning instead of Fire. Next, Suijin (God of Water) gave his blessings to Uzumakis and they too were wiped out. The elements in your last life were sealed away and the only one you were left with was wind because Fujin (God of Wind) gave his blessings to Asura alone and later you. So this time, you will only have one jutsu you can use for your Maelstrom release and one for lightning. Other Jutsu you use will not work. Your jutsus will be 'Final Flash' and 'Lightning of Absolution' respectively, they are both more powerful than your RasenShuriken."_

Suijin seeing that Raiden had finished, spoke up. _"That reminds me, I gave my blessing to Hamura and I will give Hinata my blessing too, she will be able to summon my avatar like Susanoo's for you so let her know about that. Similar to Raiden, the one and only jutsu you would be using for my element is 'typhoon'. This is mostly defensive, but it can be used as an offense if you are in close range."_

Fujin spoke up _"You already have my blessing, make sure you learn more jutsus and do not forget yourself."_

Susanoo said _"You will be able to summon my avatar to its full capacity and should it gain its original dark blue shade, understand that the form is at its full capacity. Your chakra will become a dark blue shade, unlike the cyan you have now."_

Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu just nodded.

Izanagi/ Kami finally spoke up. **"Good luck, you will need it."**

With that Naruto was back in his mindscape in front of Kurama.

 **"There you are!"** Kurama exclaimed.

"We need to talk."

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I used Final flash as maelstrom release's jutsu. I became its fan after watching DBS ep 122.  
**

 **Merging of past and future Naruto is now at age 12/13. Timeskip coming up in next chapter.**

 **Please Review. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews**

 **Shadowhunter: Hopefully I will cover them all up in the chapter.**

* * *

"We need to talk"

Now Kurama was nowhere to be seen. Where did he go? Naruto then vanished as well.

* * *

Naruto was back in the courtroom and Kurama was standing beside him.

"Kurama what the fuck am I doing?" Naruto asked.

 **"Good question, Omoikane, what the fuck am I doing?"** (Omoikane is the deity of wisdom and intelligence.)

 _"Good question, Izanagi, What the fuck are they doing?"_

Kami chuckled.

.

 **"Relax," he took a deep breath "The discussion wasn't over when we sent him away. We merely realized something and looking at the mortal we figured he was barely understanding us, because of how he was scared to death."**

 **"So, Kurama write this down."** The tailed beast nodded and took out a notepad and a pen out of nowhere, Naruto raised an eyebrow but remained silent.

 **"Let's begin, for this discussion, we will call the future version as 'Sage' and the baby as 'Naruto'."**

 **"Naruto as of now has both the moon and the sun seal. He is now the reincarnation of Hagoromo. He will visit the Sage and activate the chakra so it gains the dark blue shade Susanoo mentioned earlier. Sage will give him the memories of his life and return to the timeline he left to his son and almost dying wife. Sage will also open up Sage' Wife's scroll so Hinata gains her own memories and become Hamura's reincarnation, Hamura will too visit Hinata."**

 **"Naruto possesses the Maelstrom release's 'Final Flash', Lightning release 'Absolute Lightning' and Water release 'Typhoon' and the ability to learn any wind release techniques. His Mangekyo Sharingan which he already possesses will have the perfect Susanoo, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu."**

 **"Now instruction for Kurama"** Kurama looked surprised when he heard his name being called out but nodded quickly.

 **"You will guide Naruto and Hinata, something will happen in this timeline and they will be together from a rather early age. You will also be the one in charge of giving the two the Sage couple's memories. "** Naruto blushed at that.

 **"Then, make sure Naruto relearns the sage mode because once his chakra from Hagoromo will be activated the senjutsu will change. Naruto will have something different than the Rinnegan. We fear it may be more powerful, to ensure he remains on the right path you will teach him. For Hinata, just make sure she has enough chakra to match up with Naruto to a certain extent. Her Tenseigan is equal to the Rinnegan but as we said earlier, Naruto will be having something more powerful.**

 **For a how-to on increasing chakra - give her three drops of Hero Water every day. By the end of her adolescence, she will be on par with Kokuo."  
**

 **"Instructions for Naruto: We realized that this timeline cannot be similar to the one Sage came from, not with Minato and Kushina being alive. So, your hitlist has the Akatsuki members - Kisama, the stain on the name of the tailed beast since others started calling him a tailless one. Then, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakazu, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Obito. Oh, by the way, the last three names are up there as they were about to betray the Sage in the future and Obito didn't die with a pure heart.**

 **Next, Subdue Black Zetsu's will and make it your own if possible, if not he is also on your hitlist. Destroy the masks of the deities in the Uzumaki Temple, and Edo-Tensei from the scroll of Seals. The last one, is, of course, Danzo Shimura. That little prick has been increasing our paperwork for a long time. It went to the point Shinigami threatened to kill me if I didn't do something about it." Kami chuckled.  
**

Naruto and Kurama nodded and the rest of the group chuckled as well.

 **"If there is anything else, Kurama will be summoned. Sage, you will be given a few days to sort out your things before you are sent back, we can not afford you to screw up and end up meeting your younger self. It would be too troublesome. Good luck. Now begone."**

* * *

Naruto and Kurama were back from their meeting. Both were flabbergasted and took some time to understand and process what happened. Kurama had met the deities before, Naruto or the now called 'Sage' hadn't.

Naruto looked at Kurama and asked, "What now?"

 **"Now nothing, I keep your memories and we wait until Hinata is born. You will not be there. So, give instructions to Minato and Kushina from the beginning."**

Naruto nodded and adopted a solemn look, he was going back to a war-torn world where his wife and daughter were killed by his so-called best friend and his son was tormented. He unconsciously riled up his chakra and entered his Six-path sage mode. Naruto clenched his fists. He still wanted to kill Sasuke so badly and torture Sakura for what she did to his family. Kurama looked at him and wrapped his tail around him to give him some comfort, it always worked. Naruto looked up at Kurama and let out a tear and nodded.

He began, "I want you to keep Sasuke and Sakura away from Naruto at all costs. I don't have anything else to say, mom and dad will teach Naruto everything he needs to know. Make sure he remains the way I did. Good luck and goodbye my friend." Naruto/ the sage gave a sad smile and walked away to call his parents and say goodbye.

Kurama looked at the blond going away and sighed. These were going to be a few long years.

* * *

With Minato and Kushina.

Naruto looked at his parents and broke down. He gave them his memories of the meeting, the two couldn't see the face of the deities but got everything they needed. Naruto was shaken out of his stupor when his father hugged him and thanking him for something.

"Dad calm down and say slowly. You are speaking at the speed of your Hiraishin" Naruto said.

"Shadow Clones," Minato said and broke down again. Hugging his son even tighter. Kurama and Naruto sweatdropped when Kushina smacked him and continued watching the memories to figure out what was happening.

"So, I am leaving. You got the instructions, anything else I should know about before I leave?" The young sage asked.

"Actually yes," Kushina began. "I am not telling you this as my son, but as a fellow seal master." She then proceeded to beat the living daylights out of the Sage. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A SEAL MASTER!" was all they could make out during her rant. She finally calmed down after fifteen minutes while Naruto healed up immediately. In his mindscape, you can't defeat him or injure him.

"You are barely a seal apprentice, not even close to a master. You will go to Whirlpool with your son and make yourselves seal masters and live up to your legacy. Is that understood?" Kushina asked/ threatened. Damn his mother was scary!

"Yes ma'am" Naruto gulped.

"Now, on a more serious note. You need to know about my father," Minato began ...

(A/N: Heh heh, a small cliffhanger, this will be a good side-story my dear readers. Look forward to it.)

* * *

*Real World*

Minato and Kushina had now been informed about what happened and were given specific instructions to work out. The young infant in front of them had his Eternal Mangekyo glowing, how he gained it, nobody knows. But, it morphed into his Sharingan and then back to his deep, pain-filled blue eyes. How the hell did that baby suffer? The sage was the one who did! This was indeed confusing. Then, the couple noticed something and they gasped, the moon and sun seals were glowing in his hand before they too vanished out of sight. The younger Uzumaki was indeed the reincarnation of the creator of Ninshu.

The couple smiled at their son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. The infant smiled at them and grabbed their noses. Gone, was the Sharingan and pain from his eyes, and was replaced by pure joy and happiness. Yes, the Uzumakis will have their perfect family.

Their happiness ended when Kakashi in his ANBU uniform knocked on the door and told Minato the council had been summoned.

* * *

*Council Room*

Minato came into the room and sighed when he saw the civilian side of the council. They were a major pain in his ass.

Minato began, "Look, guys, I am not in the mood for any stupidity today, so make it snappy and one single distraction will result in having a lunch date with Ibiki! Understood?"

The council nodded knowing Minato had the power to follow up on his words. The council went on about informing the damages done to the infrastructure and the loss to the ninjas in the village. When everything ended Minato spoke up.

"Alright, here is something you should know about, the Kyubbi did not attack us out of his free will. He was being controlled by my former student Obito Uchiha, the child who I believed to be dead. Now, that DOES NOT mean that Uchihas are the ones responsible for this attack, they too were affected by this and are mourning for their losses too. Spread this throughout the village, I do not want to see any more suffering for my people."

The council once again nodded. Fugaku smiled at Minato, he was a good friend. Now came in the bomb...

"Lastly, I plan to step down from the seat of the Hokage for some time." Danzo's ears perked up and were about to speak something when Minato beat him to it. "Sandaime will retake the position, till I am ready to be back, and I will be back. In the meantime, any major decisions need my approval, for I still am the Hokage." Minato smirked at the hanging jaws and wide eyes. Minato decided to dismiss the council before hell broke loose.

* * *

 **TIMESKIP - 3 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Minato had decided to have some quality family time. All he wanted to be was a dad who gets to see a Super Saiyan... oh sorry, a splendid shinobi. Yes, a ninja. Not SAIYAN.

The Uzumaki couple enjoyed the three years of peace thoroughly. Minato remembered the birth of his best friend's daughter.

-*Flashback*-

 _Minato and Kushina were standing in the room with a terrified Hiashi as his shy and kind wife was screaming at him. The couple and Tsunade didn't want to laugh at him but they were barely containing it. Even the 2-month-old blond infant found Hiashi's state as amusing. Meanwhile, Kurama was waiting for his Uncle to reincarnate._

 _December 27, a day to be remembered by all as Hinata Hyuga entered the world. Hana, her mother was panting heavily. Hiashi, Hana, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen knew about Naruto's secret of being a time-traveler, well mostly anyway.  
_

 _Naruto moved his hand towards Hinata and smiled at her, she looked up at him and stopped crying, she was still crying when Hana and Hiashi held her but now that she was close to her future husband she stopped immediately. Naruto moved his hand and rested it on her cheek and smiled, Hinata gave him an identical smile. The rest of them were watching with interest while Kakashi took a few pictures of this as a future blackmail material._

 _Tsunade took a small needle and punctured her thumb to draw just one drop of her blood, it fell on the blood seal from the scroll given by Sage's Wife. The scroll opened to reveal another scroll with another blood seal and a good proportion of Chakra exited the opened scroll to enter Hinata and Naruto. Why did it enter Naruto? When Minato asked Kurama it turned out the memories went to him and the chakra went to the girl._

 _Interestingly, the white color in her eyes changed to lavender and then to a glowing shade when Hiashi whispered to which everyone gasped. "Keihatsu (Enlightenment) Byakugan" Those eyes were the ones that only existed in their legends, the only one to ever possess them was Hamura Otsutsuki. The brother of the sage of six paths, also known as the moon sage.  
_

 _Minato nodded and spoke,"Well the sage did show me Hinata having the Tenseigan in the future. She also possessed lavender eyes before, while no one in your clan did, she was also called the Byakugan princess. So, that is that. However, you (Minato points to Hiashi) seemed to hate her in the beginning of her life."_

 _Hiashi shook his head in a no motion, "Something is off here, if she did possess Keihatsu, that means I tried to convince the council that she was, in fact, weaker than the rest of the clan to protect her from them, don't forget that the elders hate me, the only one on that council who likes me even remotely is my father."_

 _Minato nodded and left the topic. Everyone else remained silent and soon departed to give the Hyugas some family time.  
_

 _-*_ End Flashback*-

Now a three-year-old Naruto stood in between his parents, at the gate of the Hyuga compound to celebrate Hinata's third birthday. Hiashi, Hana, Hinata came out to greet them. Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hizashi, Neji stood on the side. That was when the young blond spotted his girl.

Naruto took a step back and pinched his cheek, then he looked up and frowned. Everyone was watching the boy curiously. Then everyone gasped when the blond bit his thumb and drew blood. Minato was about to wrap his thumb with something when he noticed it already healed, 'the sun seal' he thought.

Kushina asked, "Sochi, what are you doing?"

Naruto kept frowning, "Checking if I am alive"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, dead people don't bleed, and angels don't walk on Earth. Then explain to me what is going on!" Naruto ended with an annoyed tone.

"What angel?" Minato asked.

"What, can you not see, she is standing between Uncle and Aunty!" Naruto pointed to Hiashi and Hana, referring to Hinata. The said girl blushed so hard that she could be compared to anything ranging from blood red to Kushina's hair.

"Say what?" Minato asked dumbfounded.

"She is not a human! Humans are not this beautiful!" Naruto yelled. Hinata had her last straw pulled and fainted after hearing her *ahem* crush.

The group chuckled at seeing Hinata lose consciousness when Naruto finally got the answer that she indeed is human. Naruto then went to her and shook her and kissed her on the cheek and said "Happy Birthday". Hinata fainted once again and Naruto sighed and tried to pick her up, but his three-year body was not able to do that, so Hiashi came and picked her up.

The rest of the party was relatively normal, Hinata was enjoying her time with Naruto, Neji and the rest of the clan heirs. Yes, the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka and Uchiha clans were present as well. For the children, however, Sasuke and Kiba were not present as they were sick.

The party ended and most of them departed, the only ones remaining were Uzumakis. That was when the heard a scream. A three-year-old screaming and then there was a burst of chakra and killing intent that made everyone in the room forced down to their knees. Including the great Yondaime Hokage.

 **"HINATAAAAA!"** was the thing they heard when all of them ran out.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for reviews guys! Appreciate the input.**

 **Watering Wizard: Yes, this Naruto will gain memories at the age of 12/13.  
**

 **Rouge Deity Master: Read this chapter... (Don't want to spoil it)**

 **NHHY99: Still new to writing fanfic, will take some time before I can get to an efficient portrayal of a character.**

 **mckertis: I am not sure if you read the chapters ahead. If you did you will see that I intend to bring stuff together soon.**

 **ShadowHunter: Memories are with Kurama, both the Sage and his wife (Sage = Future Naruto who now returned)**

 **.**

 **Also, whoever this 'Guest' is, please refrain yourself from using vulgar language in my reviews. I have removed three of your reviews already, please don't become a pain in my ass. Thanks!**

 **Anyways people! Let's get the party started! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 _ **"HINATAAAAA!"** was the thing they heard when all of them ran out._

.

.

.

Naruto was standing in front of a large man, his shoulders broad enough to make him sit comfortably on it. His skin color was dark, that of a signature Kumo shinobi. Naruto looked at the man who was in his standard jonin attire. The glare and the Killing Intent ( **A/N: I will write it as KI from now on** ) he was giving of forced Naruto on his knees, but then he heard Hinata whimper and that was when Naruto looked up and thought 'I promise you Hina-chan. Nothing will happen to you as long as I am here'. He stood up and put his hand in a ram seal. Basic hand seal used to rile up chakra, the Kumo shinobi snorted at the pitiful attempt but that was when he realised, the chakra was not being riled up for a fight. It was for...

 _~Flashback~_

 _"So Naru-kun, what do you want as a present" Minato asked, today was his son's 3rd birthday. He had not arranged for a party because his son told him not to bother with things like that. That surprised Kushina and Minato greatly. Although they didn't really show it, but they were speechless for a good number of minutes. So, they decided to at least give him some present to which Naruto agreed, although there was some argument to that. But then Naruto left the topic and headed off to Library in their compound. Naruto was going to start learning chakra control, fuinjutsu and taijutsu with shinobi history as 'academics' for his childhood years, later - about age 5 onward they would step up their training._

 _Naruto had been spending a lot of time in library, he started doing so since he could start reading. He was so curious about everything. Personality wise, he was far too calm from the Sage, but when they(Minato and Kushina) saw the random outbursts of excitement from their son, they realised that the Sage had gotten rid off his curious nature as he was frequently beaten for it. But for now, Naruto had learnt the hand seals and you could often see him randomly practicing them to improve his speed, he was careful enough to make each sign correctly._

 _"I want to unlock my chakra Tou-chan" Naruto said with a good nature smile, it was so different from the one the Sage gave in his childhood! It was a pure, innocent and truly joy filled smile._

 _"Alright, come to the training ground. First one there wins!" Minato said as he took off, his son loved to race with him. Ever since he learnt how to walk, running was literally the next thing he did. He fell quite a few times, but then Kurama was there to take care of healing. Minato used to enjoy being 'defeated' many a times, he would be very, very slow then his actual speed. After all, he was playing with his son. But, that was also training, Naruto had gotten a lot faster in the one year since he had learnt how to run. Whenever, he used to prank. Catching him would become a pain in the ass._

 _"Hey, thats cheating!" Naruto yelled as he took off after his father. Kushina laughed at the interaction and went to the kitchen to fill a bottle and get some towels for her two blonds. She too was fast, by the time she reached the backyard, she saw Naruto sitting on Minato's shoulders playing with his hair and laughing like the small child he was. Minato too was laughing in between the occasional 'ow's. Kushina sighed with contempt and shook her head to get focused._

 _Naruto soon got off his father and listened to his instructions. "Now, Naru-kun relax your body and put you hands in the ram seal and close your eyes. Try to focus and find a warm pull in your body. Be patient with it, most people don't get it on their first try." Naruto nodded and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a few minutes. Kushina whispered to Minato, "That comes from your side of the family". Minato laughed and nodded, his father used to do that whenever he was in deep thought. Minato did not have that habit but it did pass on to his son._

 _Naruto finally went into the instructed position and closed his eyes. He was going to find the warm pull in his body in the first try. DATTEBAYO! Naruto took quite a few minutes, his parents watching him intently but were completely silent to ensure he remains focused._

 _Then he thought he saw something, blue glowing light came into visibility as he opened his eyes in a sewer like background. Wait, where was he, he turned around to see a glowing red light, so much for being focused! The red light was a lot larger than that of blue. About a hundred times or so, more like comparing a sun and moon. Wait, now where did that come from?_

 _Naruto decided to leave it be and started to walk around when he heard a deep voice. **"Focus, Naruto, you need to unlock your chakra. We will meet later, now that you entered your mindscape, it will be easier for you to access it the next time."** Naruto was scared by the deep voice, but there was no malice in the voice and it seemed to be familiar for some reason. Whatever, the voice was right he should focus, he went to the red light and put his hand up. _

**_"Oi! That is mine, yours is the glowing blue one." The voice chuckled._** _Naruto nodded and went to the blue one. He pulled it. Oh boy! The power that he felt! He could take on the world with this!_

 _On the outside, five minutes had passed and the couple found their son to be perfectly still, almost too perfectly. Almost like that when he had learnt on how to draw...nature...energy! Shit that is not supposed to be happening! Minato was frantically shaking. Kushina who understood that later was also worried. But, then nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes. And then..._

 _Cyan colored glow began to swirl around Naruto's body wildly. The ground started to crack in a web pattern. The cracks reached Minato and Kushina, the two leaped away. 'Such chakra and such density at age 3!' The thoughts went through the heads of Minato and Kushina._

 _"Min, did you see that?!" Kushina asked, flabbergasted._

 _"Wait, you saw it too? Wait, that means I am not going crazy and this is real! Kushi, what did you feed him, this is amazing!" Minato laughed at the end._

 _Naruto saw his two wide-eyed parents looking at him. After a few seconds of intense staring session Naruto broke the silence, "So, how was it?"_

 _"Amazing"."Fascinating" the two replied instantly. Naruto blushed a bit but happily nodded to see his parents satisfied._

 _Naruto then fell down exhausted. Kushina came up to him running. She understood and picked him up and carried him to his bed in their house, the bed was the definition of heaven, Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and heard his mother say "We are proud of you Naru-chan" and he slept._

 _~Next morning_

 _Naruto woke up and had breakfast with his family, now he was going to start on chakra control. But before that he learnt something about his father and why he was called the 'Yellow Flash'. He was told about a seal being on him and how he should push chakra through that seal to send a message to his father._

 _Rile up chakra:_

 _3-times with intervals: Come at your convenience_ _._

 _2-times with intervals: Important task, come ASAP._

 _Once: Come NOW! Life or death problem._

 _Naruto understood the reason for the last one, he had started learning history starting with his parents, his parents had crazy amount of enemies and might come in need for that one._

 _~End Flashback~_

...It was for a message to come and help. The kumo jonin was about to attack Naruto, who now had red eyes with two tomoe in each eye. They quickly went back to blue as a yellow flash had appeared and the jonin was knocked out. Hiashi and others soon came into visibility. Naruto checked on Hinata, who was now crying on his shoulders and Minato was tying up the jonin. He had heard from Sandaime that Kumo was ready to sign a peace treaty and would send a convoy to Konoha.

Hiashi in his fury was about to kill the 'convoy' for trying to kidnap his daughter when Minato stopped him.

"WHAT! MOVE OUT OF MY WAY, I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND, I WILL BEAT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T MOVE" Hiashi yelled. That was the first time anyone there had seen Hiashi this angry, he barely ever raised his voice, many even wondered if he was even capable of yelling.

"Listen baka!" Minato smacked Hiashi "This is not the work of Ay. He believes in honor. This is someone else's doing. Which we will find out and punish them for it."

Hiashi calmed down after a few deep breaths and nodded.

Minato had called for ANBU in the meantime and taken the said shinobi to IT department.

Kushina checked up on Naruto and found out he awakened his Sharingan while Hana checked on Hinata who was now sleeping in Naruto's embrace. When Hana pulled them apart, both Naruto and Hinata resisted to it. Naruto who was awake blushed furiously at that but Hinata who was blissfully unaware about her surroundings decided to snuggle up to her plushy. Kushina and Hana 'awwed'. Naruto was barely able to contain his blush now. But he did so and carried Hinata in her bed. Hana and Kushina were following the young couple. When Naruto tried to put Hinata in bed she pulled him and made him fall down on top of her, fortunately Naruto had regained some footing and was able to fall without hurting the sleeping beauty. But Hinata pulled him again and made him lie down beside her. She then put her head on his chest and snuggled. Kushina and Hana were barely containing their laughter. Naruto looked at them with eyes pleading for help. Hana and Kushina looked at each other and snickered. They looked at Naruto and shrugged, the poor blond went wide-eyed. The two mothers left the room.

Naruto looked at the blue-haired angel and sighed in contempt. She smelled so good. Naruto pulled her closer and closed his eyes. He was exhausted and needed sleep. No one bothered them till next morning. When the sun decided to wake up Hinata...

She first snuggled in Naruto's shoulder to the crook of his neck to avoid the sunlight but then she felt something was off, her pillows where not this hard. She looked up to see blond locks and whisker marks. She was sleeping on NARUTO-KUN's shoulder! She flushed furiously and tried to pull away, but was restricted by Naruto's arm which pulled her back in an embrace. She couldn't bare it anymore. She fainted.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **NHHY99: Look, I am not Japanese, nowhere close to being a Japanese. Please expect mistakes like this. And you are right, that does sound weird when the couples speak like that. I will change it.**

 **Try to focus on the details in this chapter as there are hardly any conversations in this. It is mostly narration and an essential chapter of the story.**

 **Enjoy the story and please review.**

* * *

Naruto woke up after Hinata's head hit his shoulder. Naruto looked at the indigo-haired girl he was hugging as a plushy. He blushed hard but managed to push it down and decided to wake up, he nudged Hinata gently and called her.

"Hina-chan" Naruto cooed. He repeated it a few times before she opened her eyes, seeing Naruto's whiskers she snapped her eyes open and yelped, instantly she jumped up and went to the other side of the bed. Unfortunately, that side had the wall and she smashed her head against it. Being a three-year-old that she was, she got tears in her eyes because of the pain. Naruto who too had jumped away because of the yelp had fallen down the bed and was picking himself up when he heard the thump and saw Hinata's watery eyes.

Naruto picked himself up and hugged Hinata after wiping her tears with a thumb. Hinata who readily accepted the embrace murmured something and hugged him tighter. After a few minutes, Hinata broke the embrace, to which Naruto pouted. He liked hugging Hinata. She saw the pout and giggled cutely with a blush, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a quick hug. Naruto who was shocked by the surprise kiss smiled at her and waited for her to say something.

"Want some breakfast Naru-kun?" Hinata asked

"Hai, Hina-chan, let's go"

Unknowingly they had started calling each other with honorifics, the two had already started to fall in love, neither of them knowing that they were destined to be.

* * *

Naruto had eaten at the Hyuga compound and was brought home through Hiraishin used by his father. Naruto realized that his existence was still not known to general public. He was only known by what was to be called as the rookie nine and Neji. Well, not all rookies knew him - for instance, Kiba and Sasuke didn't and Sakura being a civilian was not invited.

Naruto was then told about the Sharingan. All about it. It was a one-day lecture session with his father and was told that he was the grandson of the legendary Madara Uchiha, he was also told that no one should know about either blond possessing it or their legacy. So, he was not to activate them outside the compound. Not that he ever went out of the compound. His existence was not known by many and the Uzumaki's wanted to keep it that way.

The only people who would come to the compound and were allowed to know things were Hiashi, Hana, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Hiruzen. No one else knew his secrets.

* * *

It had been a month since Hinata's party and Naruto was getting used to the shuriken jutsu. He reached the accuracy with an average of 9 bulls-eye out of every 10 shots. It still wasn't enough, so he practiced it regularly. He had gotten used to hand-seals but was careful enough to never use chakra with it. He was a level 2 seal master, learning it with Kushina.

On the other hand, the Hyuga were not having any problems. It turned out that the convoy Kumo sent had been killed by a rogue shinobi who was impersonating the convoy, he was not a high ranking criminal either. So, Hizashi was not dead and Neji still had a father so he didn't believe in the fate bullshit.

.

* * *

 **Age - 5 (for Naruto)**

 **2 Years later**

* * *

Naruto had a good built for a kid his age, he was now a level 4 seal master, his Sharingan fully matured and had learned the Uzumaki style taijutsu and his father's personal style, the intercepting dragon. Only passed down from one Uchiha clan head to the next, a style lost from the time Madara had 'defected' the clan and village. The style was now forgotten, well by the Uchiha's that is. Hiruzen remembered it well. Naruto usually mixed the two to gain a new level of deadliness. To be honest, Kakashi had to use his Sharingan every time the two used to spar in taijutsu only battles.

Naruto's chakra control was amazing for someone his age. He could be a prodigy, being with Tsunade had done him wonders. That and Kurama had helped him with it by keeping the two chakra sources separate and the mixing in a perfect ratio. Naruto learned Rasengan as well. Though it was difficult, he got it down in one month and without using shadow clones, well because he didn't know shadow clone jutsu. He promised not to use it on any comrades, and like last time he would keep his promises.

He was soon going to start on Kenjutsu lessons with Kushina, so now the two had prepared a wooden Katana for it. This was something Naruto was looking forward to. But not as much as meeting Kurama. He was told that the two would meet when Kurama was ready, and that moment would only come when Naruto and Hinata activated the chakra that is meant for them.

Naruto also learned about his secrets, the existence of Sage and how he would gain the memories later. He had caught up on Shinobi history and was a scholar like his father when Minato was in the academy. Naruto had completed the academics portion that he would have to study in his life. So now, the only time he would pick up books again was when he wanted to become Hokage. Tsunade and Kakashi who had also known about the future version decided that there was no way they would pick up that job again. So, Naruto was being groomed to become the 5th Hokage.

Hiruzen was giving bi-weekly reports to Minato, everyone was surprised when they noticed how Danzo was laying low. But it was clear that Hiruzen was slowly losing his power to that of the civilian council. This was something the two Hokages thought could be a good showcase of 'not to double cross' the leaders but the two Hokage needed to let civilian council grow in power for that. So they left the topic at that.

Naruto had also accepted that he would never have a childhood, he had many tasks to complete. His hobbies were not even like that of someone his age. He liked to train, read and eat ramen. Yeah, ramen never goes away.

On the other side, Hinata was starting to train with Hiashi personally, Hiashi being the smart guy always kept a shadow clone in the office so he fooled the rest of clan with this. Hana also helped him by being his 'secretary' for some time. Hinata was learning the advanced version of the Gentle fist, the Gentle Step, it was actually the only thing she could use as Gentle fist did not suit her, she was too flexible. She had two elemental affinities, water, and earth. Water was obvious as Minato told them about it and Earth was passed down as hereditary. The surprise in the entire thing was that she said that she enjoyed nature and how she felt the energy around them. She also loved to press flowers and grow them.

Hiashi was getting worried about Hinata as she was already a prodigy but seeing how she hated the cage bird seal and how she boldly declared her dislike had gotten a lot of attention from both branches of the clan, and not so good attention from the elders. Hiashi was on guard with how everything that was happening. Hana, who got pregnant again and was carrying another baby was under constant surveillance from the elders. Something that Hiashi did not like.

So, for Hinata, a beautiful and cute little five-year-old had completed academics portion like Naruto. Had _perfect_ chakra control and was also drinking 3 drops of hero water every day, so she had kage level reserves. Not that anyone knew about it.

Hinata and Naruto couldn't meet regularly, but whenever they met they would usually just sit beneath a tree and enjoy the peace. Hinata's favorite spot was on Naruto's lap and the boy didn't mind it, not one bit. The two had gotten close over the two years to a point that they could understand the other without speaking. The two were obviously in love, to anyone's eyes they were. But the two themselves could not see it. It was very entertaining for the Uzumaki and Hyuga couple.

Interestingly, over the years and after the beatings Jiraiya had _stopped_ peeping and had taken a break in writing the books. Much to the dismay of Kakashi, who never showed it publically because of Shizune. There was definitely something going on with the silver-haired duo. *Ahem*

So, back to the topic at hand...

Naruto and Hinata still didn't have many friends, the two had also met Kiba and Sasuke. Much to everyone's surprise, Hinata had declared that she disliked Sasuke. The Hyuga and Uzumaki couple thought about it and realized it must be connected to the memories of Sage's wife. But it was still very confusing to see the kind-hearted girl to openly declare it. Though it was not in front of Sasuke, it was still a public declaration.

Hinata was soon going to become an apprentice under Tsunade and Naruto under Jiraiya. For Jonin sensei, the original teachers were going to be same. But Kakashi and everyone else decided something, to which Kurama agreed. The memories of the previous timeline needed to be used in the most efficient manner, hence they needed the original teams to stay the same. Minato had been away from his Hokage seat for this very reason.

* * *

A few days later, March 27 to be precise, was the day Hana died during childbirth. It was a grieving period for all. Many in the general public went out of the way to go and give their condolences to the Hyuga clan head. Hinata, on the other hand, had not stopped crying for hours, Naruto who was hugging her and rocking her back and forth while saying soothing words did help her somewhat. She had slept on Naruto's shoulder who had picked her up bridal style and taken her to the Uzumaki compound, to his room. He had informed Hiashi beforehand, who appreciated the gesture and care.

Hanabi was being taken care of by Hizashi. There was nothing wrong going on with the Hyuga family until the autopsy reports for Hana's death came in. This was what surprised the clan head greatly, and more than that infuriated him to no end. The results said that her immune system was being destroyed systematically over time, her body was slowly dying and her being pregnant had made the deterioration worse. There were no ill effects on Hanabi but she was going to be affected by not having a mother.

This made things clear. The clan elders were up to something and that something was no good, Hana was the only important person left who could support Hiashi in the unification of the clan, with Hana being dead meant that Hizashi would soon be targetted and so will Hinata and Neji. The elders were trying to destroy his spirit. Although Hinata seemed to be the primary target as Hiashi noted the glared the elders were giving the girl.

Unfortunately, for Hiashi, he was correct when he found out Hizashi was killed by one of the elders leaving Neji an orphan. Hiashi noticed how elders were trying to manipulate Neji's thinking process and Hiashi had to act quickly to stop Neji from becoming a puppet.

Hiashi told Neji the truth and told him he would teach him personally. Neji was heartbroken and infuriated at the elders when he learned the truth, he was already a prodigy when Juken was considered and he was an overall smart person. So, Neji and Hinata would spar regularly with Hinata always winning because of her advanced style. But that did not make Neji angry, that in fact motivated him to become stronger in order to protect her little sister.

Hinata, meanwhile, was told the truth about everything that happened when they were at the Uzumaki compound, Hinata had left to find Naruto after learning the truth. She needed some moral support from someone close to her. She didn't say a word about what happened and Naruto decided that he did not want to confront her about it.

Neji, Hiashi, Minato, and Kushina had decided that Hinata would stay at the compound until her 9th birthday when Hiashi would disown her and Minato would take her in. Changing her name to Hinata Namikaze for some time *until Naruto married her*.

In the first week of April, Tsunade took on Hinata as her apprentice. She was a sponge to medical ninjutsu and was soon going to learn the monster strength techniques from her master.

But, this was nothing compared to what Naruto was doing, he had activated his lightning and water powers through training. Unfortunately, he mixed them together when training. Destroying a good proportion of his house, training grounds and the compound. The typhoon and absolute lightning had been exhausting for Naruto since this was the first time he used it. It was also exhausting for Minato who had to activate his Susanoo to defend and then use the Hiraishin to run away. Poor guy was bedridden for 2 weeks.

Naruto and Hinata were promised wind and water release jutsus for age 7 onwards, Hinata too had 3 elemental affinities because of her Keihatsu Byakugan, surprisingly, they were lightning and earth. She couldn't mix lightning and earth but she could mix them in other combinations making her capable of using wood release and storm release. Tsunade who had learned about this fact agreed to teach Hinata all her grandfather's jutsus.

* * *

 **Timeskip - 2 years later.**

 **Age 7 (for Naruto)**

 **...** _To be continued._


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the motivation and amazing reviews!  
**

 **WateringWizard: No, she doesn't have wind. And it will soon be explained.  
**

 **Enjoy the chapter.**

 **Also, kinda made a mistake with the Age 7 in the previous chapter. Timeskip should have been 4 years.  
**

 **Please Review!**

* * *

A 9-year-old Naruto stood in front of his father in the Hokage's office. His clothing made him look like a mini- Madara, the power he was radiating was not helping anyone either. Minato had retaken the office after the Uchiha Massacre that happened a month ago. Hiruzen said, and I quote, "I am getting to old for this shit. You are my successor, future be damned, I am not going to that fucking tower anymore." and with that, the pissed Sandaime stormed off the Uzumaki compound. Ironically, Hiruzen still had to come to the tower to help Minato with the transition and be his primary and unofficial advisor. To those who never knew, Hiruzen had played a huge role in Minato's childhood and had practically groomed him to be Hokage.

Naruto had returned from a 4-year training trip with the new and changed Jiraiya and Kakashi. The Sannin and the ANBU Captain had put him through a hell of torture in the name of training, and much to their surprise, the blond never complained. NOT ONCE. How the hell could a kid take that level of torture?

"Jiraiya and Kakashi, report," Minato asked/ commanded in his Hokage tone. Jiraiya nodded and started speaking.

"Yeah, Hello to you too." Minato sweatdropped. Jiraiya sighed and activated a silencing seal.

"We need to keep this between the new 'Phoenix'?" Minato asked and Jiraiya nodded.

.

 _"So, skill overview of Naruto Uzumaki:_

 _Stealth skills on par with me,_

 _Speed: elite Jonin to Kage level without the Hiraishin, uses Wind release to improve reflexes._

 _Elemental Affinities: Wind as primary, fire as secondary. Can only use Lightning and Water for one ensured death jutsu each. Can use Scorch release.  
_

 _Taijutsu abilities are on par with my sage mode since he has learned the frog fu as well and mixes it with his other styles, cannot use frog kumite to its full potential as he has not learned senjutsu._

 _Ninjutsu: definitely a monster, big time, can use C-rank jutsus at the level of A-rank, knows many wind release, Shadow Clone, and Kawarimi without any hand seals._

 _Genjutsu skills are non-existent without the uses of Sharingan._

 _Dojutsu- has unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo with the abilities of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Sidenote - Kakashi reawakened his Mangekyo as well and as now an S-class shinobi._

 _Fuinjutsu is at level 9 Uzumaki style mastery (more difficult to achieve than standard sealing types)_

 _Kenjutsu: Uzumaki style - Mastered._

 _Chakra levels are at least twice at the Kage level and possess elite Jonin level control on it._

 _Finally, he is also the holder of Toad Summoning contract and is familial of Gamakichi, he has also met Fukasaku-sensei and Shima-sensei and Gamabunta._

 _Recommend making a meeting with Kurama and teaching Senjutsu at Myobokuzan soon. That is all Hokage-sama."_ Jiraiya finished.

.

Kakashi and Naruto had remained silent the entire time, they were acting as a Shinobi would be expected to speak in front of his Kage. Minato finally nodded, processing everything and hiding his shock as much as possible. Jiraiya waited for a second to see if the blond Hokage had any questions, seeing as he had none, he finally deactivated the silence seal. Naruto cried out "Tou-chan" and tackled the blond Hokage out of his chair. The rest of the people in the room chuckled at seeing Kushina's son emerging from the normally stoic boy.

"Say, did he get any experience as a Shinobi?" Minato asked. This gained solemn looks from the ex-perverts. Minato noted that he had touched base on a very sensitive topic. Minato tried to change the topic by saying to a disheartened, almost guilty looking Naruto that his mother was waiting for him at home. Naruto's face immediately lit up and he ran out of the office, closing the door behind him and wait, was that a red colored lightning that was following him? Minato raised an eyebrow and pushed the thought as to 'ask later'.

"What happened?" Minato spoke up after a minute of silence. Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes almost watered at this point.

"We were at the land of waves..."

(A/N: _MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Cliffhangers!_ )

* * *

Naruto literally barged in the compound, nearly breaking the door in the process, the red-lightning that followed him was now burning some of the grass and his shoes had nearly caught on fire because of the friction. Kushina had a seal on her that changed her outfit from her civilian clothing to that of her shinobi, she activated it and took out her legendary katana - Fate's End. (A/N: Legendary Iaido Katana in Shadow Fight 3. Cool weapon by the way) and appeared in the hallway in the instant, she was about to strike the approaching figure when the said figure just moved the sword away and tackled Kushina to the ground. Naruto had thrown his armor off where he took off his shoes so he was in his all black clothing. Naruto was giggling and kissed Kushina's cheeks while yelling "Kaa-chan, I am back!" Kushina who regained her bearings hugged Naruto and kissed him back on the cheek while ruffling his hair. This Naruto truly looked like her 1-year-old son who had run up to her when he learned how to walk.

Kushina was hearing all about her son's training and traveling experience, Naruto was so excited he didn't realize that he was almost yelling, he and his hand gestures suggested that the young kid still remained alive. Just like Kushina wanted. When Naruto finished Kushina got up and went to the kitchen to give him some milk, she told him about her time training and teaching Hinata with Kurenai and Tsunade.

 _Hinata's skill report:_

 _Speed: Jonin - Elite Jonin._

 _Flexible_

 _Elemental Affinities: Water as primary, Earth, and Lightning as secondary._

 _Taijutsu: Gentle Step, the advanced version of Gentle Fist (Similar to intercepting dragon). Possesses Tsunade's chakra strengthening technique  
_

 _Genjutsu: Chunin to Jonin_

 _Ninjutsu: Can do water jutsu, Bunshin, and Kawarimi without hand seals_

Naruto realized how much he missed the said girl. He was almost desperate to be with her again. So, Naruto called out to his mom and said that he was going to the Hyuga compound, only to be stopped by his mother and was told to catch up with what happened in Konoha so that Naruto wouldn't feel awkward in any situation. Naruto nodded and so the tale began...

Nothing important had happened except for the Uchiha Massacre.

~ _Flashback~_

* * *

A/N: Please don't hate me, but I wanted to post a new chapter this weekend and I have a lot of work so I am just posting all that I had. _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing important had happened except for the Uchiha Massacre.

 _~Flashback~_

 _One 13-year-old raven haired boy was enjoying his time off from his duties. Simply walking through the village with two pocky sticks in his hands, and his mouth full, a blissful smile on his face. Oh, how he loved pocky! but today was even better, he was having pocky with a 13-year-old raven-haired girl who had gotten her day off too. The duo was none other than Uchiha Itachi and Izumi. One was an ANBU Captain and the other was a fresh out genin._

 _The said duo was roaming the streets in their clan district and enjoying each other's company, they were at that point in their relationship that they could understand the other without even speaking. Itachi savored these moments with his crush. Which was unknown to all. Their 'relationship' was weird. Point blank weird. Nothing else can describe it better. Izumi was a fan-girl initially, later matured and became a kunoichi. Itachi started looking at the girl when she was starting to get her attention away from him. However, Izumi never grew out of her crush though and when she saw her new tactics work, she deliberately decreased the amount of time she spent on him. Oh, how he was hooked on her!  
_

 _Anyways, the two were a good couple. Well, back to the topic. Itachi was summoned as he finished his last pocky. Izumi pouted at how he said he had to leave, by mistake, Itachi said she looked cute when she pouted. She blushed and kissed him on the cheek as a goodbye. Itachi who was shocked came out of his stupor after a few seconds nodded and left with a blissful smile._

 _Itachi was standing in front of his clan council. Itachi could literally feel the arrogance roll off them, he wisely decided not to comment on it. He simply waited for instructions. He was asked to spy on the ANBU and give reports to the clan council. Oh boy, this was going to be a pain in his ass alright. Itachi had tried to talk them out of the coup ideas but they were not willing to budge. Apparently, the idiots forgot that there were two Hokages living in Konoha right now. One hailed as the God of Shinobi and the other hailed as the fastest man alive. Heh, almost like the Senju brothers. The idiotic clan elders had gone senile and decided that the Sandaime could be easily defeated and apparently, there was no mention of the Yondaime, it was as if his existence was totally forgotten. Itachi decided not to bring up this point. As the village could gain an upper hand.  
_

 _._

 _So, here was Itachi, standing in front of another council, only this one consisted of the Sandaime, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Danzo Shimura explaining how the Uchiha clan was planning a coup in a short time. The advisors and the Hokage agreed on arresting the elders and executing them after a fair trial, giving a chance for Fugaku to live as he did not want to do this.  
_

 _Danzo, on the other hand, wanted to kill off the entire clan. Obviously, like Sage's timeline. And so, he kept trying to use his silver tongue to get his way done. When nobody supported the idea he finally realized he should shut up. Which he thankfully did. A few seconds passed in silence when there was a yellow flash in front of them and their beloved Yondaime was present. All those who were present smiled except for the obvious *ahem*.  
_

 _The Yondaime was filled in and agreed with Hiruzen who gave him a slight nod which went unnoticeable by all. Danzo was now completely silent, Minato inwardly smirked thinking how he still had it in him. Itachi and the rest of the council were dismissed leaving only Hiruzen and Minato in the office. Minato and Hiruzen then discussed the idea of revealing the secret of being Madara's son to the Uchiha clan. That idea was quickly shut down as it would be more trouble than it is worth.  
_

 _So, now Minato and Hiruzen were thinking about how to save the clan from their end. Being able to find nothing after an hour of brainstorming the duo decided to work on it later._

 _._

 _Itachi was sitting on a porch thinking about the same issue, nothing came to his mind. Some prodigy he was, not being able to solve this sort of issue would be their end. However, Minato seemed to be adamant about not destroying the clan. Something was off about that, it felt like there was something personal connecting him to the clan. Not being able to think more about it, he left the porch to find his father and talk to him alone._

 _Itachi knocked on the door of Fugaku's office. After hearing an 'enter' he went in and asked his father to put on the privacy seals. Then the father and son started their conversation._

 _"Do you really want to go through this plan father?" Itachi asked._

 _"No," He replied in a sad tone "I don't, not one bit, Minato is my friend and has done a lot for me, had it not been for that idiot I would not have met your mother. Minato confronted me to be with her after finding out Mikito loved me, I went and asked her if she did. She fainted on the spot and woke up to hug me. We started dating and soon married. But still, I can't believe I might end up fighting and trying to kill him as a 'thank you'. Not that I will win that said fight, he was chosen as Hokage for a reason." Fugaku shook his head and looked into Itachi's black eyes, curiosity visible in them. Fugaku hardly showed emotions, now that he was doing so, his son was bound to be curious.  
_

 _"So, what do you want to do?"_

 _"I am figuring it out, I can not just get the elders arrested, doing so will get me out of my seat as the head of the clan. Not that anyone from our clan deserves that seat anyways, none of us have the royal blood, the last one who did was Madara-sama."_

 _"Wait wait wait, Madara-_ sama _?!"_ _  
_

 _"Hai, what, you think the strongest Uchiha to ever live just randomly betrayed the clan and village?"_

 _"Uh, yeah!"_

 _"You have the wrong idea son, he left the village, Hashirama and Madara were very close friends, Tobirama in fact mentioned that Madara might be more of a brother to Hashirama than him. At first, nobody thought anything about it, but it made sense. Madara soon started acting weird and was out of the clan compounds more often and would return a lot happier, sometimes with immense pride. We noted something was happening but never asked. One day all of a sudden he called the clan council and told him that someone is after his life. The council laughed at this thinking about the poor idiot who would be ripped by their leader. But then, they saw it. Madara was afraid. That was the first time in the entire history of the Uchiha's that somebody claimed that they were ever afraid."_

 _Fugaku paused to see if Itachi followed. Itachi nodded and so Fugaku continued._

 _"Madara said that Hashirama knew about this and there were chances that the said enemy might succeed, he made his will and left his personal belongings and bank account savings to some civilian and a kid. Nobody knew about them but accepted Madara's decisions. And so, Madara one day left saying that if he will be back, he will let them know using some code, this code was only told to elders and Hashirama, now I don't know that code but the elders said that whoever attacked the First Hokage with the Kyubbi at the Valley of the end was not Madara Uchiha, or at least not the one that we knew. Hashirama came to our clan elders before the fight and had told us that should they fight, Hashirama was supposed to kill him and save the village. Madara had asked for that. I was greatly surprised when Hashirama-sama came back, heavily injured and limping with his wife Mito-sama and gave us the bad news that our leader was now dead. Madara was given, what is now called, the Hokage's funeral in private."  
_

 _Itachi nodded, wondering where this was coming from._

 _"And later Hashirama retired as he was unable to recover from the fight and named Tobirama as the Nidiame. Now the point of this story is that I think that whoever wanted Madara dead, or at least our version of Madara-sama dead. Is alive and back, wishing to kill our clan. The elders changed but they are still one of the strongest Uchiha's we have now. They are not arrogant like the rest of our clan. They know that we are strong but not invincible. Then, why the FUCK ARE THEY PLANNING OUR DEATHS AND ACTING WITH ARROGANCE?!"_

 _Fugaku's story now turned rant ended with Fugaku shaking his head and pushing his thoughts aside. Itachi remained silent for a moment then spoke up._

 _"Do you know who else knows about Madara's secret?" Itachi asked._

 _"Definitely all Hokages and a few more people, actually, not many know this but Madara-sama and your grandfather were close, that is how I know this. The fact is that Madara-same adopted the Sandaime unofficially and taught him the Shinobi ways after Hiruzen-sama's father's death." Fugaku paused_

 _"I guess we should focus, I am getting distracted a lot." Fugaku and Itachi chuckled at this._

 _"Alright, so that is the reason why Madara was never called a traitor in the village, the civilians love to spread rumors but no history books ever call him a traitor."  
_

 _Itachi nodded realizing that was indeed the truth and asked, "So, an unknown enemy is after us?"_

 _"Yes, I will let Minato know about this tomorrow. You should go relax, the next few days will be busy for both of us. Also, keep Mikoto out of this. I don't want her to worry about us, you know how she gets." Fugaku smiled while Itachi dry-laughed and nodded._

 _"Alright, bye dad"_

 _"Bye"  
_

 _._

 _And with that Itachi left the office to meet with Shisui, who was now a Root ANBU. He went to his house to find it empty. Poor guy was an orphan, his father, Kagami Uchiha died with Tobirama in the first ninja war and his mother in childbirth. Anyways, he went to Shisui's preferred training ground, then his favorite spot, his favorite restaurant, he was nowhere to be found. Where the fuck was he? Then his worry started to set in. He summoned a raven to help find Shisui, and he did. He was barely sitting with the support of a tree trunk.  
_

 _"Shisui! What happened?" Itachi checked up his almost bled out friend /brother who was barely conscious and missing his right eye. Itachi started healing him using the basic medical jutsus he was taught as an ANBU._

 _Shisui coughed up some blood and spoke in a sore voice, "D-Danzo"_

 _Itachi's eyes widened, if the Root was attacking him then something big must have happened. Itachi summoned a raven and sent the message to his father. A few minutes later, Fugaku and Mikoto were present and kneeling beside Shisui. Mikoto was healing him as Fugaku was aiding him to drink water.  
_

 _"Tell us what happened," Fugaku said after he thought Shisui could speak up._

 _"Danzo attacked me to get my Mangekyo, he must have learned about how I can use the Kotoakatsumi. I was heavily outnumbered. He attacked me in the middle of the Headquarters and had help from nearly 300 Root ANBU, I used Susanoo to get out, Danzo and a few of his men managed to follow and Danzo stole my right eye. Before he could take the left one. I trapped him in a genjutsu to make him think he got the other one, while I ran away. I think he must have figured it out now. But, the major issue is that he is alive and possesses my eye." Shisui coughed some more blood and went into a fit. After a few seconds, he calmed down._

 _"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, I don't think I will live to see tomorrow, take care. Itachi, brother, take care of yourself. And," Shisui ripped out his left eye earning a gasp from all three present. "use this eye wisely, remember that I will always be there for you." With that, he placed his eye in the right hand of Itachi.  
_

 _Itachi broke down as Shisui drew his final breath and his arm fell limp. Itachi's let out a blood tear earning another gasp from his parents. Itachi opened his eye to show his parents his newly awakened tri-pronged shuriken shaped Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _Mikoto hugged her son and let him cry his heart out. After fifteen minutes, Itachi pulled away and picked up Shisui and left for home. Fugaku and Mikoto glanced at each other, sadness evident in their eyes as both looked at Shisui as their son. The two followed Itachi and reached home, none speaking a word for the rest of the day. Silently mourning for the death of their family member. Sasuke too was mourning for Shisui, despite having little knowledge about him. That night, Shisui was given a funeral in private.  
_

 _._

 _Next day, Itachi went back to his ANBU duties and sensed somebody was following him, when he turned around he found out he was correct, a Root ANBU was following him. The said Root ANBU came out to tell him that Danzo requested his presence. Itachi internally fumed but nodded. Politically, Danzo was his superior and was supposed to follow him._

 _Itachi went to the office to see Danzo sitting with a bandage on his right eye. "Something happened sir?" Itachi asked._

 _"Unfortunately yes, I was trying to make up a poison that could be used by our shinobi. The poison was more dangerous than I thought and came in contact with my eye. The eye was severely damaged and required to be extracted immediately, otherwise, it would cripple me." Itachi wanted to add '_ even further' _but remained shut. Itachi nodded and waited for Danzo to speak._

 _"So, for the topic on hand." Danzo lifted the bandage to reveal his right eye implant, Shisui Uchiha's 4-prong shuriken shaped Mangekyo Sharingan. The eye flashed._

 _"I want you to kill the entire Uchiha clan with the help of this man," A masked man came into visibility, the man's mask was orange and had only one eye-hole, a swirling design with the hole in the center. "Tobi"_

 _Itachi who was now under the influence of Kotoakatsumi nodded and marched out of Danzo's office. He had no chance of fighting back Danzo now. The clan was indeed doomed.  
_

 _._

 _Itachi Uchiha came back to the compound in the black of the night, walking like a zombie, his Sharingan blazing in the dark. The only thing that could be heard in the silent night was his footsteps. He body flickered as he started killing every single human who came into visibility, be it shinobi or civilian; child or elder; awake or asleep. Not once did he take off his ANBU mask after doing so. His eyes showed regret for his actions and also seemed to look afar, Itachi was trapped in his own body.  
_

 _Tobi, meanwhile, took on the Police station. After killing the entire station full of men, he saw Izumi Uchiha, the love, and heart of one Itachi Uchiha. Tobi smirked behind his mask and took a step towards her. She noticed him and turned to face him, her eyes showing the one tomoe of Sharingan in each eye as she threw her kunai's at the masked man. The weapons flew through him as he took a step forward and shot out a chain like a whip and caught her. Tobi pulled her towards him and killed the innocent and beautiful young girl by decapacitating her. Tobi had gone on to kill off the rest of the Uchihas, leaving the bloody corpses on the ground._

 _Itachi now had killed off most of the civilians and was now in his own house. Sasuke was missing he thought and gave a content sigh. At least his beloved younger brother won't die by his hands. Itachi came into the living room to see his mother and father talking to each other. Itachi was desperately trying to gain control of his body at this point. NOT HIS PARENTS! Nonononononononono... he trailed off. The door slid open and he revealed himself to his parents. His entire body seemed to have bathed in blood, his shoes leaving blood footprints instead of dirt ones._

 _"ITACHI! WHAT HAPPENED!" His mother shouted, she was about to come forward but his father pulled her back. He seemed to have noticed his unsheathed tanto.  
_

 _"He is not himself" Fugaku stated as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, Mikoto who realized what was happening nodded and activated her own Mangekyo Sharingan as well. Unfortunately, none of them had their weapons on them. The three Mangekyo pairs glowed in the moon-lit room. He gave a sign to Mikoto who nodded and body flickered away. Itachi caught the sign and smiled, that was the sign to inform the Hokage.  
_

 _Itachi influenced his trap body to stay while her mother brought back up. He was willing to die tonight, yes, death seemed liberating._

 _._

 _Mikoto ran into her wardrobe and opened her pouch and took out one of Minato's Hiraishin Kunais. The kunai was given to all clan heads' families in case of emergency. She threw the kunai on the ground and waited for a second to see a yellow flash. Phew, phase one was over._

 _"Yondaime-sama!" Mikoto cried out.  
_

 _"It is Minato to my wife's best friend." He said this but then saw the look of despair on her face and instantly went into his Hokage mode._

 _"What happened?" he asked._

 _"Itachi is under someone's influence, he seems to have killed off most of the clan. I took a look from our roof to see all the houses completely silent, some destroyed and most of the roads, bloody and filled with my dead clansmen." Mikoto nearly broke down at this._

 _Minato nodded. He made a clone and asked the clone to protect Mikoto. He hiraishined away to raise the alarm. Call the Sandaime and the Sannin._

 _A few seconds later, the compound was swarming with Jonin and ANBU. Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, and Tsunade were in their battle suits. Mikoto smiled but then realized and gasped in horror. She nearly shouted and ran back to her living room. She was only wearing her Jonin flak jacket and had her ninja pouch on her._

 _"FUGAKU" She yelled as she ran into the room.  
_

 _She made a critical mistake by not seeing the position of the room she entered in. She was immediately stabbed in the stomach giving her a fatal wound that she would definitely not survive. Fugaku had torn off Itachi's mask in their fight. His face didn't show anything, but his eyes screamed in horror at what had happened by his own hands, he started to cry without shame. Fugaku ran towards Itachi, both Mangekyo's glowing. When Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, Tsunade entered the room. All too late to save the Uchiha clan head from receiving a fatal blow and giving one to his heir. Fugaku's eyes met Itachi's as Fugaku trapped Itachi in Tsukuyomi and fainted. Itachi who regained his bearings yelled out._

 _"RESTRAIN MY BODY. NOW!" Minato immediately did so, while Tsunade and Kushina were with Mikoto and Hiruzen with Fugaku. Sasuke used his epic timing to enter the room, panting, confusion along with despair and panic clear in his eyes, which were now wide staring in horror looking at the forms of his unconscious parents._

 _Tsunade declared Mikoto dead as Kushina cried. Hiruzen knew Fugaku would not survive the wound stood up and went to Sasuke, who was now a pile on the floor.  
_

 _Itachi woke up minutes after, restrained with seals and wires. He looked at Minato, horror evident in his eyes. He asked, "are they alive?"  
_

 _Minato gave him a sad look and replied no. Sasuke and Itachi were the only two Uchihas alive. The number went down from 100 something to two. Itachi gasped and broke down. Minato looked at him and waited before demanding an explanation. Itachi sobered up in a few minutes and waited for Minto to ask._

 _"Explain"_

 _With that, Itachi told him everything, starting from Shisui's death. "...Danzo used a version of Kotoakatsumi that trapped me in my own body." Minato nodded at the explanation but remained quiet. Itachi started coughing blood which earned a raised eyebrow from Minato, then it occurred to him that Fugaku had used a fatal blow on him before he died._

 _Itachi was taken to the hospital, where he was laying beside the sleeping form of his younger brother. Itachi requested for Sasuke to be woken up as he knew he was going to die that night.  
_

 _Sasuke was soon filled in the story and ended up with awakening his Sharingan. Itachi wrote a will in his dying breath to save his eyes for Sasuke's implant and all the money from Uchiha's account to go to him._

 _Itachi indeed dies that night in front of his younger brother in a hospital bed after asking the Hokages to burn all the Uchiha corpses so that the Sharingan can't be stolen. Itachi's last request was fulfilled for the most part except for 5 bodies whose eyes were missing. 'DANZO' Hiruzen growled in his mind._

 _Sasuke was broken the next day. He matured overnight, with the death of his family. He swore to avenge them._

 _The Uchiha massacre was declared as an S-Class secret. The truth was unknown to all. Except for us select few._

 _~End Flashback~_

Naruto got up and drank his milk, he was about to leave the house to meet Hinata but as soon as he opened the main door. He was hugged by the said girl who had somehow managed to know he was back. Then he heard her crying and felt her tears on his shirt. Wait, why was she crying? And the way she was crying - she was not happy about him returning. She was devastated by something else entirely.

Naruto put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were swollen red because of the tears. The last time this happened was 4 years ago when Aunt Hana died. Kushina came into view and Naruto pulled her back.

"What happened Hina-chan?" He asked.

"My f-f-father b-b-banished me out of the c-c-clan" Hinata replied and broke down again, this time in the comfort of Kushina's arms.

No one noticed Naruto's hair dampen, his hair and clothes fluttering in wind without any presence of a breeze and lightning that covered his eyes and fingertips. He left running towards the Hokage's office where he sensed Hiashi, having _BLUE_ and red lightning follow him behind.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys! Here is the chapter, definitely the longest one I have ever written. Quite a few of you said that it was a bad tease, I understand and I am very sorry for that. Hope it won't happen again.  
**

 **Now, I am not sure if I mentioned this or not but, at this point, there is no more canon. I will use it as a foundation but don't use canon data to compare, the story is bound to end up being god-like NaruHina.**

 **Another issue, I can not write bashing. I tried and am failing miserably. SO, HIGH CHANCES THE BASHING WILL NOT BE THERE. That doesn't mean there won't be minor ones. But, yes Sasuke and Sakura bashing is no more.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter...**

 **Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

 **Very important note: MAKE SURE YOU READ THIS. The following chapter is a story about the Sage/ Future Naruto who is now back in his own timeline, he and Boruto are the only ones alive.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I will touch base on any questions or queries the next time I pick up the original timeline.**

* * *

 _With the Sage. (Read Chapter 12 again if needed.)_

The 34-year-old Hokage was now back in his timeline, a month after his fight with the Jubi husk Jinchuriki - Sasuke. Boruto was the only one alive, Tsunade had taken him in but could barely do anything to protect him as she was now a 70+-year-old lady. Boruto was being trained for the one month he was with Tsunade in the Senju compound which had a secret underground facility. Boruto's 'Tenseigan' was different from Hinata's and he was continuously finding something new with it. Boruto, a 12-year-old child was already on par with Elite-Jonin. He had the drive to avenge his family, and he would do so.

Naruto Uzumaki was in the Hokage's office, listening to Kakashi's report. He was declared 'Missing In Action' as no one could find his body, while the rest of Konoha 9 was declared KIA and had been given the Hero's funeral. Meanwhile, Sasuke Uchiha was an SSS-class missing-nin, first to achieve that rank, and 2nd person to receive the flee on sight orders after the 4th Hokage - Minato Namikaze. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino were now dead thanks to the said missing-nin. Naruto could still not get over that fact.

Fortunately, Sai had taken over as the Yamanaka head, Karui as Akimichi's, Temari as Nara's, Mina (Kiba's wife) as Inuzuka's, and Hana (Kiba's sister and Shino's wife) as Aburama's. The village was in a mess, heck all the nations were in a mess. But it could still function. _For NOW._ Should a war happen, they would definitely not win, most of the big guns were lost to time. Tsunade, Ay, Onoki, and Temuri were out. The current Kages couldn't face Naruto and Sasuke's tag-team. They might be able to win against Sasuke alone, but seeing as he was now a Jinchuriki, that was a big IF.

The worst part was the tailed beasts were in danger. _AGAIN._ If Sasuke got his hands on them, there would be no stopping him and that was what worried them all. The entire month was silently passed by. No attacks or anything. Tailed beasts were informed about this and had gone into hiding.

Kurama had decided to lay low. He too had reported in, and Kakashi was the only one who knew that plan B was successful, however, he also knew Naruto would be coming back. The LEGENDARY LORD 7TH HOKAGE WAS COMING BACK, AND HE WOULD HAVE HIS VENGENCE.

...

Naruto was now lying on the sofa in his office. Well, Kakashi's office. Naruto was hiding for now. He had met up with Tsunade and reported in. Kurama was back in his body and Boruto was well Boruto. He was ecstatic to see his father alive. He finally cried his heart out on his shoulder and let out all the sorrow he had filled in with his mother and sister's death, not to forget his friends. Naruto had quickly decided to do something to fix the mess, and so here he was making a plan on following his mother's request. 'More like an order' he shuddered as he remembered the beating he received from the Red Death.

Naruto had sent a clone transformed into a fox and had it travel to Wave, the closest thing to the lost Whirlpool village. The fox had taken a few weeks to reach the said village, traveling without the use of chakra was difficult, but he had to do so as he needed to make a Hiraishin seal in Wave before he could dispel. The clone when finally done had sent chakra to the seal and in a yellow flash came the original Naruto, the clone nodded and dispelled. Naruto made a few more clones and ordered them to find Whirlpool. This again took a few more weeks. Naruto had lost many clones to the whirlpools being generated there as a natural defense. No shit the village was named after it.

Meanwhile, Boruto was taught the Rasengan and a lot about sealing, he was a level 5 seal master in a month. The first few levels were easy but damn. The kid was a genius. Boruto had three chakra nature's Water and Wind as primary, go figure. And Lightning as secondary. Boruto was also given hero's water daily, _5 drops_ as no one had time to wait, and so here he was building up resistance to the said water and started possessing enough chakra to make the rest of the Kages look down in shame.

A month after Naruto had returned, Boruto and Naruto had hiraishined to the Whirlpool village.

"Is this the place?" Boruto asked. Frowning at the wreckage.

"Unfortunately yes, the place is a dump. My god." Naruto exclaimed as he looked around.

"The buildings that still remain look quite good, it would be fair to assume that this place was as good as Konoha. If not better and more advanced."

"True. Let's go find the temple"

"Okay"

And so the two made 10 shadow clones each and had them search up for the traditional temple, the said temple had not one single scratch on it. Naruto's clone was the one who found it after about fifteen minutes.

"So this is the place?" Boruto asked.

"Yup."

"What is with the masks, that one is scary," Boruto said pointing to the Shinigami's mask.

"That is because that one is for the summoning of the death god. The rest are for the other gods. We are not here for them."

"That is good because otherwise I would have had to kill you." One hollow voice said.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Naruto demanded. Both Uzumaki going into their respective battle stances.

The said voice presented itself, it was pale looking, white hair, violet with a tinge of blue in his eyes. His legs we...were not present! 'What the hell, is he a...' Boruto's thinking had been cut short when his father shrieked like a little girl.

"GHOST! AAAAAHHHHHH"

The figure and Boruto face-palmed, a few minutes later when Naruto calmed down, the figure asked. "Who are you, your chakra nature feels similar to my own."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki the 7th Hokage, this is my son Boruto Uzumaki"

"Naruto eh? What sort of person is named as Fishcake?" The figure asked as he chuckled. Boruto snorted but kept calm, the figure could very well be an enemy.

"IT IS NOT FISHCAKE DATTEBAYO!" Naruto's little verbal tic came back after years, he silently cursed himself but he missed the fact that the figure froze.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a calm yet commanding voice.

"It is not fishcake!"

"No not that, the verbal tic"

Naruto looked down in shame. "-ttebayo"

"Only my daughter used to say -ttebane"

"Wait, dattebane? That is what grandma used to say, right dad? -ttebasa!" Boruto asked, clearly excited, he didn't even notice his verbal tic slip.

"Wait, who was your mother?" The figure asked pointing towards Naruto.

"Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress to the village hidden in the whirlpool and the royal branch of Uzumaki clan."

"Y.y...You are my grandson!" the figure exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

"Wait, what?!" Boruto asked

"I had sent Kushina away to Konoha, my sister Mito lived there and I was sure she would take care of her with my inevitable demise. I knew that our village was going to be attacked. And the fact that we were going to die, so I sent her away."

"Wait a minute, does that mean I am distantly related to Mito Uzumaki? The wife of First Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, tell me how is Kushina doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wait she is alive right?" The figure asked, fear evident in his voice.

"No, she died the day I was born, it is a long story," Naruto replied

"Please tell me about it later, I will introduce myself first." The figure paused for a dramatic effect.

"I am Daichi Uzumaki, the third Uzukage of the village hidden in the whirlpool and the head of the Uzumaki clan. And I am dead, as you can see it."

Naruto and Boruto nodded. "Dad is the clan head now, the village has been gone since your death. We definitely have a lot to talk about" Boruto said.

Naruto nodded and started his tale, from the time Kushina left for Konoha, there were a few gaps in the story but it was understandable. Being Kurama's 2nd jinchuriki came as a surprise to Boruto and Daichi. Naruto continued with the story of his life, how he was tormented for so many years. How he defeated Pein and Obito and Madara and Kaguya. Man the list went on. Boruto wanted to call bullshit on his father's stories but the emotions filled with each word made it impossible to do so. When Naruto went on to tell about Hinata and how dense he was, both the men in front of him face-palmed. HARD, to the point Boruto was rubbing his forehead.

"Hey, you don't get to say to me kid. You are still oblivious to Sarada!" Naruto exclaimed then clamped his mouth. Realizing his mistake, but the damage was already done, Boruto had missed Sarada, he knew she was dead, he had mourned for her as well. Boruto let out a single tear, his father wiped it with his thumb and whispered 'sorry' in a soft voice.

Boruto and Daichi listened to Naruto's tale. At this point Daichi noticed how Boruto used to cringe whenever Sasuke's name was mentioned and how Naruto's eyes flickered to red ones with slits - Kurama's eyes he noted. But Daichi came to the conclusion that this Sasuke needed to die if he was not already dead. The life story went on and on as Boruto took over after the part when the story reached the point of Boruto reaching Academy. Naruto took over sometimes to fill in the gaps but let Boruto continue. Naruto finally filled in the part about going to the past and then coming back to this timeline. To say the two men were shocked and amazed was an understatement.

What no one noticed was that the trio had been talking for 3 days straight, without the need for water or food. Naruto finally got up and got some food and water while Boruto freshened up.

"So how are you here grandpa?" Naruto asked catching the attention of Daichi and peeking the curiosity of his son.

"Oh, that, I used one of these masks," Daichi said as he motioned to one of the masks. "That one, in particular, used my body to seal away the temple, making it invisible to all except for the Uzumaki's. All the masks were sealed away too except for the Shinigami's one. We are not allowed to touch it, so that was the only one accessible to others, the rest of the masks are just genjutsu for people who were not Uzumaki. Anyways, so my body was used as a sealing instrument, my spirit was now free from the body so it could roam around. I went into hibernation for the years that went by but was woken up by your presence."

Naruto nodded. Boruto was confused, but with what was happening, this seemed reasonable.

"So why are you here?" Daichi asked.

"Oh, we came here because mom from other timeline ordered me to become an actual seal master with my son" Naruto shuddered, Daichi shuddered with Naruto remembering Kushina's temper. Naruto spoke again, "So where should I start?"

"You have a teacher with you, leave it to me!" Daichi proclaimed with a thumb pointing to his chest. Naruto and Boruto may not be able to physically contact the old man, but if they could he would have been tackled in a hug by now, it was good to have some family.

"Actually can you help me design a seal that can make a dimension that has a slower time flow than our dimension," Naruto asked, getting raised eyebrow's from both men in front of him.

"I could, but it is a very difficult seal. The execution and creation both are time-consuming not to forget near impossible to create. A single incorrect stroke can do more harm than we could possibly imagine." Daichi replied after a moment.

"Cool, let's get started!" Naruto shouted. Boruto face-palmed at his father's antics, this was the strongest Kage to ever live?

And so Daichi took a test to see where his two grandchildren had reached. Daichi looked at the progress and gave Boruto a few scrolls while he took Naruto to create the dimension.

...

Naruto was sitting alone after spending a month for the creation of the said dimension. His son was now a seal master at level 7, not by the Uzumaki standards, but still, it was pretty good. Daichi agreed as well. Naruto while still mourning for his wife and daughter, came across another seal in the room and seeing as it intrigued him, he channeled some chakra through it. Being the BAKA Naruto from his child years

Just when he was about to stop channeling chakra, that seal pulled more. It kept on pulling until he was rendered unconscious and was forced to enter Limbo, the dimension where a soul roams in, the same dimension where he could talk to the dead and still be alive. The same dimension he could sense and fight while Sasuke could see it, the one that Madara once used. His _grandfather._ That still fascinated him, he was the one who killed his grandfather.

His physical body fell in a lump while his spirit came out and traveled in the limbo. That was when he was pulled by a blinding light.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of his father, mother, his wife, daughter. "What the hell are you doing here?!" All of them shrieked.

"He used the Limbo seal, idiot, just like Hashirama, doesn't want to use his goddamn head." A voice said.

"OI! I use my head" Another voice yelled indignantly.

The voice that revealed himself to be his grandfather, Madara Uchiha bickering with his childhood friend, Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. There were quite a few people present here now.

The Konoha 12, their heirs. All Hokage, their wives and anyone else close to them. The most surprising figure was _SASUKE UCHIHA._

Naruto without thinking entered his chakra mode and attacked head-on. One hand forming his Rasen-shuriken, other forming a tailed beast ball. Two Susanoos, a wood golem, two different colored adamantine chains, a few tenkutsu's blocked off, two strong/large arms around his shoulder and a shadow strangle _barely_ stopped him. He was in his rage mode. Sasuke adopted a solemn look and spoke.

"I know you want to kill me..."

Before Sasuke could continue, he was cut off by Naruto. "DAMN RIGHT I DO!"

Naruto broke free of his barriers and ran up to him. About to strike he heard a voice and he froze. "DADDY STOP!" Naruto's daughter screamed, her voice was still the same as before, that of a cute girl's.

Naruto canceled his jutsus and straightened, he spoke in a very calm and cold voice, to which everyone present shivered. Naruto was truly pissed. No one had seen him that angry. "I will give you one minute." Sasuke nodded and started.

"I am not the one who killed your wife and daughter or anyone else in the recent incident that happened." Sasuke was about to continue but was again cut off.

"What do you mean?!" Naruto roared.

"Please let me continue." Sasuke looked at Naruto who finally nodded. "I had broken out of your Kotoakatsumi a long time ago, on the day of Sarada's birth to be precise. The one who attacked you has stolen my body and killed my spirit. The same thing happened to Madara."

"Wait, wait. Give me a second. Then why did you not attack me when you broke free of the Kotoakatsumi?"

"Because I was finally happy, I was proud to be a father. I did not want to leave my daughter like that."

"Oh..."

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. Madara. The one we fought, in fact, the one Hashirama fought as well was not Madara. Madara Uchiha has been dead for a long time. His will has been dead for a long time. It is almost as if our bodies were there but we were nothing but puppets. Almost like Rinnegan paths, like the ones Pein used."

"Whoa, wait up. Those are some big statements. Can you prove them?"

"It is proof enough that I am here, my body is definitely down there doing some shit I would never do in my life"

"So, Madara faced this too?" Naruto looked at his grandfather who came close to him and smacked him behind.

"It is a 'grandpa' for you!" After doing that Madara nodded and laughed with the others.

"So, who is the one who caused this?" Naruto asked

"I will let you take a guess" Sasuke replied.

"Zetsu! He is the only one who can do it!"

"Yes, more specifically Black Zetsu. He attacked me out of nowhere and took out my will, essentially killing me."

"So... You are dead and someone is using your body to try and destroy the world."

"That sums it up."

Naruto looked around and saw everyone nod. Then he got an idea.

"Say, I could try to resurrect the heirs to all of our clans, not the adults though, they take up too much chakra," Naruto said.

"How do you plan to do that? You don't have the Rinnegan" Sasuke pointed out.

"But I could obtain one. I just need to get another Sharingan and transplant it in my eyes, that will evolve it to Rinnegan. But whose eyes can I take?" Naruto pondered.

"Mine, duh, you need it from someone who is close to you in blood relations, who could be closer than your father?" Minato replied. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"So do you know what happened to me and Tou-san? Do you know the entire story?" Minato asked

"I do, you told me in the other timeline before I left," Naruto replied, Minato nodded.

"Tell the story to my father and grandson," Kushina spoke up. Naruto was about to argue with something when he was cut off by his mother's actions. Her hair was standing up in 9 different locks. Naruto gulped and nodded. "So what now?" Naruto asked finally.

"Get the Rinnegan and revive the kids, later, one by one revive us, adults. Including the older Hokage." Sasuke replied.

"You sure about the adults?"

"If you do one at a time, max two, you will not die," Sasuke replied.

"What about Hokage?"

"What about them?"

"Sandaime Hokage was already too old to fight, if I revive him he might end up dying again."

Hiruzen was about to yell at being called old but understood the truth behind Naruto's words. "Maybe something with your Yang-release might help me come back to my prime. That is possible." Hiruzen said in his Professor mode. Naruto nodded and asked for any other questions.

"Leave, and don't you dare come follow me in death!" Hinata said. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"He gets that from you!" Kushina said pointing to Minato, who repeated the same action as his son.

"And Minato gets it from you!" Haori said pointing to Madara. Now 3 generations were doing the same action. Eyes closed, left hand behind their heads rubbing it with a sheepish expression.

Naruto kissed Hinata and finally entered his body.

* * *

He woke up to see his son at his bedside sitting on a chair, sleeping on his arm and his grandfather staring at him from the front.

"Your stupidity knows no limits does it?" Daichi asked in an angry voice.

Naruto gulped while Boruto woke up from his father's movements. He hugged him.

"What happened?" Came Naruto's smart question.

"You used the Limbo seal! It sends your body into a coma and has about a 90% failure rate. There is a reason why it is in the forbidden section!" Daichi answered, still angry.

"Oh, well I met quite a few people, turns out the Sasuke we want to kill is nothing more than a puppet, the real guy has been dead for quite some time."

"Wait, what?!" Boruto and Daichi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I met Sasuke, our friends, and family," Naruto replied in a sad voice. Then he cheered up and his eyes showed determination. The two other Uzumaki took a step back just by looking at Naruto's form.

"I need to tell this to others, and quick!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Just send your clones!" Boruto replied.

"It won't work with Hiraishin, my dad and I both face the same issues, the Hiraishin disrupts our chakra ever so slightly that the clone can teleport but will end up dispelling once it reaches its destination."

"Then write a letter or something, give it to your clones and they will deliver it," Boruto replied. Naruto looked at his son in awe, wide-eyed and mouth agape. Naruto hugged his son tightly seeing how helpful he was.

"Great idea. Grandpa, make Boruto a seal master, I have some work to do. It will take some time, oh and train in the other dimension. I finally created it. One day out here is almost one year in there. There is another seal I made using our Uzumaki archives that stops aging. It works for some time but it will be enough for Boruto. So, learn well son, good luck."

Naruto said that and left in a yellow flash, not waiting for a confirmation or reply, then he flashed back again and hugged his son.

"I need to tell you guys something..."

 _~FLASHBACK TO THE ALTERNATE UNIVERSE~ ( **A/N: What if I ended the chapter here? HEHEHE** )  
_

 _ **Read Chapter 12, the cliffhanger part ends here.**_

 _"Now on a more serious note. You need to know about my father" Minato began...  
_

 _"What happened Tou-san? You zoned out" Naruto said, after Minato was silent for a few minutes._

 _"No, just thinking how screwed up this situation is. From looking at your memories I realized why I never mentioned Madara was my father."_

 _"?" Naruto expressed. Minato took that as a cue to explain._

 _"Madara was dead, my father has been dead for a long time. The man you fought was nothing more than a puppet. Let me tell you the entire tale."_

 _And so began the story..._

* * *

Madara Uchiha was sitting on the Hokage Monument beside his best friend and his brother. They looked at the sunset and leave the orange sky that beautifully lit the village. The trees seemed to gain new colors every dawn and dusk. Something that screamed out to be peaceful, asking the other life forms to come and enjoy its shade, to be happy and content.

Hashirama had grown most of those trees with his wood release, made out of Earth, Water, and Yang release. A Kekkai Genkai indeed. All 3 shinobi present were exceptional in their own rights, they had seen their fair share of death and destruction and finally decided to stop this nonsense.

Madara finally spoke up as darkness began to take over the sky. "Someone is after my life." Earning a gasp from the two other Senju present.

"Why would someone want you dead?" Hashirama asked.

"I have no idea, it could have something to do with the fact as to how the two of us are different," Madara replied.

"Different how?" Tobirama asked

"Have you never noticed how we are the strongest shinobi to ever exist, how our battle powers far exceed others who are or were in their primes?"

"Yes, but how does it make you different?" Tobirama pressed.

"It seems that we might be the reincarnations of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths, I don't know their names but there were two sons. The older one who possessed the Sharingan and the younger one who possessed the life force. The Sage's chakra was split into Yin and Yang so that the Rinnegan may never awaken. It is said that those eyes are only awoken to save humanity or to destroy them."

"How do you know all this?" Tobirama asked, Hashirama silently followed the conversation as it made sense.

"It is because of the Uchiha Tablet that only the Sharingan can read. There are three stages to the eyes as you know, the Sharingan, the Mangekyo and the Rinnegan. The last stage needs the Yang release, which we Uchiha do not have in enough quantities."

"Oh, but then what about the other versions of Sharingan I have heard about in the past?"

"Which ones are you talking about, there is only one other."

"The Fenikkusu Sharingan, if I am not wrong it means Phoenix Copy Wheel Eye."

Madara nodded. "That eye is awakened when you break free from the curse"

"What curse?"

"The curse of hatred"

Tobirama and Hashirama's eyebrows went up. Madara decided to explain.

"Remember how any Uchiha can fall into a curse of hatred when the thing or person or whatever they love is taken away from them?"

Both men nodded.

"If the said person falls into a curse, and later decides to forgive the said hated subject, the person awakens that power."

"So, what are the benefits of awakening it?" Hashirama asked.

"It allows you to see the chakra ratios. For example, let us say that Tobirama possesses the storm release, it is a mixture of lightning and water release. The Fenikkusu can see the ratio in which they are mixed and if I have both those elemental releases I can also use the storm release. Apart from that, the Fenikkusu also has a higher level of perception than the standard Sharingan. If the same user gets Mangekyo in the future, his Mangekyo will be stronger too."

"Oh, cool" Hashirama spoke up.

"What about the eye itself? Your Sharingan is red with tomoe holes in the layer." Tobirama asked

"That one is just the plain eye, whatever the iris color is, with gold tomoe," Madara replied

"So, if you had one, it will be black and gold. If Minato-kun had it, it would be blue and gold."

"Yup, although Minato is probably the only one who has ever had different colored eyes than the rest of the Uchiha clan."

"That is true," Tobirama said with a smirk, he always liked the blue eyes better than the onyx ones.

( **A/N: The Fenikkusu eye is an idea I took from Betrayal - By The Gallant Toad Sage. I just took the name, nothing else. It is a teaser, this will be coming up sooner or later.** )

"So back to the topic at hand," Hashirama said.

"Yes, where were we? Oh yes, someone trying to kill me." Madara said.

"But, that just seems absurd. You two are _the_ strongest men I have ever come across. Why are you so worried about this assassin?" Tobirama asked.

"Because I don't think it is just some assassin."

"Now, what do you mean by that?"

"I think he or she is after my body. They want to take over my consciousness and use my powers for their own purposes."

"Now, that is troublesome," Hashirama said and heard men from an entire clan in the village sneeze at that. Tobirama and Madara chuckled hearing that.

"So, what should we do for that? If he or she can kill you then the entire village is in danger!" Tobirama exclaimed.

"Not really, I will not go down without a fight. But it seems highly likely that it will be my last battle ever. I will make my will and make some code that only we can understand to ensure that I am the real me."

"Oh, the code, it should be the code: U.M. Uchiha Minato. That will be a good one." Hashirama said

"That sounds as good as any, the Uchiha part being a secret can be helpful." Madara agreed.

"Alright, what about Haori and Minato-kun?" Hashirama asked.

"You are his god-father if I am not the one in my body. You will have to kill me and take care of my son. I will explain him the rest." Madara said.

Hashirama nodded, knowing that he will not have to worry about it, oh how wrong he was.

"Oh, well you already know about Hiruzen, tell him too. Minato and Hiruzen need to groomed to be the next Hokage. We almost have the next few generations down. Tobirama as Nidaime, Hiruzen as Sandaime and Min-kun as Yondaime." Madara said.

"It still surprises me how well you can think for the future," Hashirama said.

"I will take him on as a student, he is too much like me to not take him as a student" Tobirama said,

"Now, what do you mean by that?" Hashirama asked

"Well, he is already good in shinobi arts at age 5. Think what he will be when he is in his prime?"

Hashirama nodded. That was a scary thought indeed.

That was the end of their discussion. Madara and the Senju Brothers separated for the night, Madara returned home that night to tell his wife and child about the updated information and let his son know that he was now the student of Hashirama and Tobirama Senju along with the assistance of Hiruzen Sarutobi. No matter if Madara died, his son would be safe. Madara smiled, he could definitely live with that, or die in peace, should that happen.

Madara left the village the next morning, after telling his clan elders about the same. He would die or return with a victory. To Hashirama and the elders of the Uchiha clan, they knew that Madara will be back soon. Oh, how wrong they were!

Minato came in the next day to the village, his mother had been killed by rouge Ame ninja, Madara who had been waiting for Minato to enter, when he didn't Madara went to search for him, he came just in time to see one of the ninjas to put his blade through his beloved's stomach, his son who had awoken his Sharingan, desperately cried for help. Madara was of course, truly pissed. The rouge Ame ninja didn't last for even a minute before becoming a smear on the face of the earth. Reduced to ashes by Amaterasu. But, alas, Madara had lost the love of his life and Minato had lost his mother.

Madara was not to be seen for the next month, those who knew only presumed something was wrong. Then came in the fact that the Kyubbi no Kitsune is charging towards the village. Hashirama told the clan elders of the Uchiha clan and went to battle. One that marked the Valley of the End and leveled the entire place to the point where people constructed two statues of the shinobi who fought there.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Tell me, Madara, do you know anything about a code: U.M.?" Hashirama yelled, face betraying no emotions but eyes desperately waiting for his friend to answer correctly._

 _"No, should it?" Madara asked with a smug expression. Hashirama's eyes dropped, then steeled, his best friend was officially dead, and now his godson was truly an orphan. 'No, that did not mean that he would not know what love is! He will always have me, Madara wanted to kill him should his body be taken away. This is just an imposter! I will kill you, you son of a BITCH! YOU WILL PAY!' Hashirama ended his thought and picked up his weapons, his chakra riling up._

 _"Well then..." Hashirama said._

 _"Let's dance" Madara ended._

 _The duo jumped and their weapons clashed. Madara had his gunbai and scythe. Hashirama had his broadsword. In the background was one Kyubbi no kitsune with Sharingan in his eyes fighting trees that kept on sprouting to hold him down, courtesy of Hashirama._

 _~End Flashback~_

Madara died that night, Kyubbi was sealed in Mito and Hashirama had decided to retire from his seat as the Hokage.

* * *

And with the end of this tale, Naruto hugged his son and left in a yellow flash to get the Sharingan eyes from his father and learn a way to send a message to the ones in his past. To find and bring the real man to justice.

* * *

 **A/N: That my dear readers, is the longest chapter I have ever written. I seem to break my own records with every chapter I write eh?**

 **Well, hope you enjoy. I don't think Sage's timeline will be coming back anytime soon, so next chapter will be about the real timeline with the 9-year-old Naruto.**

 **As of Feb 20, 2018. Review replies:**

WillVanry: That is not a plot hole, you are talking about the eye Itachi had, I am talking about the one Danzo had.

DominWright: I know, but I need the character to live. Relax for now.

Multiple review summation: Oh yes, Danzo's death will be crazy, you will cringe in real life once you read how he dies. It won't happen anytime soon, but it will happen because hey, villains need to die.

Peace out readers.

 **Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Alright guys, back to the original timeline.  
**

 **I reached 100+ Followers for this story, Yay! Thanks for the support.**

 **Rouge Deity Master: Trying to create suspense. Zetsu is a major villain in the story.**

* * *

 _Naruto got up and drank his milk, he was about to leave the house to meet Hinata but as soon as he opened the main door. He was hugged by the said girl who had somehow managed to know he was back. Then he heard her crying and felt her tears on his shirt. Wait, why was she crying? And the way she was crying - she was not happy about him returning. She was devastated by something else entirely._

 _Naruto put a hand under her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes were swollen red because of the tears. The last time this happened was 4 years ago when Aunt Hana died. Kushina came into view and Naruto pulled her back._

 _"What happened Hina-chan?" He asked._

 _"My f..f..father b..b..banished me out of the c..c..clan" Hinata replied and broke down again, this time in the comfort of Kushina's arms._

 _No one noticed Naruto's hair dampen, his hair and clothes fluttering in wind without any presence of a breeze and lightning that covered his eyes and fingertips. He left running towards the Hokage's office where he sensed Hiashi, having BLUE and red lightning follow him behind._

* * *

Naruto ran towards the Hokage's office, the place where he sensed Hiashi's chakra. Naruto was a natural born sensor, he didn't even need to concentrate to figure out where people were. Him being a sage in the future would do wonders for his abilities.

 _~Mini-Flashback~_

 _A 5-year-old Naruto was running all around the Uzumaki compound to save himself from his mother's wrath. The young brat had switched salt and sugar. Kushina who didn't notice the subtle change dropped sugar in her cooking instead of salt, rendering the entire lunch useless. Much to the joy of the young blond as he knew that should there be no lunch, he gets to go to Ichiraku for lunch. YAY!_

 _But now, he was seriously regretting his decisions, he dodged one golden chain that belonged to her enraged mother. Her hair was standing in 9 separate locks, showing her status as an ex-Jinchuriki. Minato being the wise Hokage decided to Hiraishin to his office and cower under his desk. Yup, the fastest shinobi could not outrun his enraged wife. Minato silently cursed Naruto's timing for such pranks, he couldn't sleep last night properly, he didn't need this today morning. Oh well, the damage was already done. Better to hide and stay safe than be caught and be sorry.  
_

 _Naruto after 15 minutes of constant running managed to slip away, his mother was about to find him when he sensed her and ran away in the other direction. After 5 minutes of running, Naruto realized what happened and came to a halt. How the hell did he_ sense _his mother?_ _Naruto came out of his hiding and Kushina immediately went to scold him but seeing his expression being serious she stopped and asked._

 _"What is wrong Naru-kun?" Kushina asked in her motherly tone. Sending chakra to her Hiraishin seal and calling Minato back, it was safe for him now. In an instant, he teleported to Naruto's seal and hid behind his son and fearfully looked at Kushina._

 _"Everything alright honey?" Minato asked in a fearful voice, ready to teleport again if need be, but seeing her wife's calm and serious mood he straightened and asked properly,_

 _"What happened here?"_

 _"Naruto, go on. Tell us" Kushina said, her husband patiently waiting for his son to speak._

 _"When you came to search for me, I somehow sensed you and ran the other way," Naruto replied._

 _"Why so serious about that?" Kushina replied in a light tone, her hands dismissing the worry. Then it occurred to her and she froze in her tracks, her eyes as wide as dinner plates along with Minato._

 _"Wait, so correct me if I am wrong. Did you just say you 'sensed' your mother?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded. 'So Naruto is a natural sensor also, what ability do you not have my son?' Minato thought with a chuckle._

 _"Looks like you are a natural sensor," Minato said._

 _"Cool," Naruto said, excited, not really understanding what a sensor is. But it sounded something to do with shinobi skills, one that he could definitely pick._

 _"Wanna test it?" Minato asked._

 _"Sure," Naruto replied._

 _After multiple tests and trials, Minato and Kushina derived that he was indeed a sensory type. A natural at it too. The last amazing sensors Minato had seen were his Godfather and his brother. And so began the journey of Naruto as a sensory ninja. Kakashi and Jiraiya were informed of this, they needed to know and improve that skill as well.  
_

 _~End Mini-Flashback~_

Hiashi meanwhile was talking to his best friend about how he had to banish Hinata earlier than planned and was sorry about not giving a head's up. Hiashi and Minato had just completed the paperwork of changing Hinata's last name. Hinata was now officially 'Hinata Namikaze' it was only a temporary fix. After all, she would end up taking Uzumaki real soon.

"But why did all this happen so fast?" Minato asked.

"Father died Minato, I don't know if somebody was involved in this or it was a natural death. But now I don't have any other support for my daughter. Hanabi is already going under their control, it is better that Hinata is not lost too. She has a power that should not fall into wrong hands. But then again, she is going to be Uzumaki." Hiashi chuckled in the end.

Their musings were cut short when they felt powerful chakra approaching in their direction and fast, the chakra was being riled up at an exponential rate and speed. Minato and Hiashi were now scared about what was happening. Hiruzen Sarutobi who was also in the tower entered the office and looked at the two men in horror. Who could possibly have this much chakra? And who would be so pissed? A second later, the entire office was swarmed with ANBU and a few Jonin. Jiraiya and Kakashi also shunshined there to face the incoming threat. Minato and Hiruzen looked out of the windows in their office. The streets were cleared as the civilians nearly pissed themselves in fright. There was only one street that had anything different, one that dramatically stood out. It was covered in a blue and red lightning that seemed to be trailing one figure who was running at amazing speed. Jiraiya and Kakashi came in front to see outside once they heard Minato and Hiruzen speak 'OH SHIT!' simultaneously. Hiashi looked out at the figure but remained silent as he couldn't understand what was happening.

Minato immediately snapped out of his stupor, he was reported about the red lightning earlier, but why was there blue mixed in it. Then he saw it. 'Bloody fucking hell! THIS SHOULD NOT BE HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!' Minato swore in his mind. What he noticed was water droplets condensing above in the skies that the lightning went by. Those particular streets were the only ones covered with black clouds. There seemed to be a dust-storm happening there as well seeing as how there was dust literally everywhere his eyes went. The wind had picked up there since the newspapers and leaves were flying everywhere.

Minato now connected the dots. Water! Wind! Lightning! SHIT SHIT SHIT.

Minato yelled. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE OFFICE NOW!" This broke everyone out of their trance and look at their kage in disbelief. "But sir..." The ANBU who spoke up was cut off by Hiruzen who seemed to have caught up. "NOW! YOU IDIOTS!" Sarutobi yelled. Now all those present ran, including the Sandaime, they didn't get far but they did get in the corners of the office and henge into some non-living objects. The only ones left in the office were now Hiashi and Minato.

Hiashi finally asked in a fearful tone, "Minato, what is going on?"

"A maelstrom is coming," Minato whispered, he took out his tri-pronged kunai and readied himself. Hiashi was about to ask what that was about when he was cut off by a voice that sent chill down everyone's spines. All of them involuntarily shivered. It would have been hilarious to watch the non-living objects shake in fear but nobody noticed it because of the situation.

"That is right, father, but the maelstrom is _already_ here." The figure revealed to be Naruto spoke icily.

Then the thought rang into everyone's heads except for the five men who already knew. 'FATHER?!'

Naruto stood at the edge of the office, his blond hair damp as if he had just taken a shower. His red samurai armor with the Uzumaki crest on its collar made him look like Madara and Hashirama, the said armor was shining for some reason and fluttering because of some wind that was not supposed to be there. His eyes glowing blue with electricity and fingertips buzzing because of the electricity. Finally, Naruto took a step forward and the lightning intensified. There was red and blue lightning surrounded his body, some of it going through his armor, making cluttering noises while some went from his hair. He looked like a god who was here to punish those who sinned.

Everyone gulped as Naruto took a step forward, he went in one direction. The next step he took cracked the wooden flooring underneath. He went to the left side of the office and stood below the photos of the Hokage. Naruto continued to walk, Hiruzen silently realized about a saying or rather just some smart advice. Naruto was possessed by silent anger. Something that was said to rarely occur, but if it did. Do not. ABSOLUTELY NOT, try to cross paths with that person. As the person who was angry would take out his anger in a manner that would puke out your lunch and provide enough nightmares to ruin your sleep for an entire month. Those people took their vengeance at any cost, many who came across such beings were either dead or wished to be dead.

Now everyone was silently praying for whoever had brought upon himself this wrath. "Hiashi" Naruto started coldly. 'Hiashi, may the force be with you' Everyone chanted in their heads.

"I want all of you out," Naruto said, no later than a second was the office empty except for Hiashi and Minato. Minato activated a privacy seal to which Naruto nodded.

"Explain!" Naruto commanded to Hiashi. Hiashi stuttered something incoherent, but Naruto heard it clearly, "It was to protect her"

"Oh, and how do you do that, stripping her of her birthright and sending her on the streets?" Naruto pressed, his voice cold enough to make water freeze. Minato at that moment decided to never piss off his son.

"N-no, Let me explain." Hiashi cleared his throat.

"I don't want to hear it," Naruto said in the same tone he had been using the entire conversation.

It was at this moment Hiashi knew, he fucked up.

Minato and Hiashi's eyes went wide seeing Naruto's chakra rile up. It made cracks in the flooring and ceiling. 'FUCK' the duo yelled in their minds.

Naruto stretched hands outwards, lightning becoming visible on his fingertips. His hand came to the center, in front of his chest, still outstretched. Water droplets becoming visible and condensing in a ball, spinning as if they were on a rampage. It almost looked like a Rasengan, it would look beautiful had there not been two lives on the line. The wind picked up and started swirling around the said ball of water, the spinning went faster if it were even possible. Lightning then shot off in the ball. Sparks of electricity covered the ball in random places as it flashed.

Hiashi and Minato were so engrossed in the ball that they missed the young boy whisper the word 'Final'. When one lightning bolt went out and hit the wooden floor and broke it the duo snapped out and heard him whisper 'Flash'. And 'zoom' came the noise as one of the world's deadliest jutsu went off.

Minato in the heat of the moment instinctively summoned forth his Susanoo only to see its shield crack as if it were an egg. Minato cursed his stupidity and grabbed his best friend and Hiraishined out of the office, they were teleported to the Uzumaki compound. Then he came back to the office only to see a part of the roof vaporized by the Final Flash, Naruto who was exhaust was down on one knee and breathing heavily. His hair seemed dry and there was no wind or lightning. Minato relaxed. It was the first time Naruto had used this jutsu, he was exhausted. Minato went to Naruto and knocked him unconscious, just one chop on his neck and Naruto wasn't even able to react.

Naruto was teleported home and tied up with some wire and seals, he would get his answers by talking not fighting. After a few minutes, Naruto woke up and saw Hiashi and Minato talking. He saw red, he was about to move when he realized that he was tied up to a chair. He sighed. He was in his room and Hinata was not crying anymore. It looked like she was sad but nothing more than that. Naruto's movement was not unnoticed. His father came up and helped him drink some water and told him to relax, naturally, Naruto didn't. He demanded answers! Hiashi came into view and told him something that instantly made him call it bullshit.

"I did it for her protection" Hiashi stated, his voice and face betraying no emotions, but his eyes. They held an immense amount of pain and anger, neither directed at him. Naruto noticed this but still remained stubborn.

"Bullshit! You protect your daughter by throwing her out of her own house?!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you let me speak?" Hiashi asked, slightly irritated. Naruto shut up and allowed the man to tell his tale.

"The elders were starting to act up. Something is starting to go wrong, today they held a council meeting for our clan and brought up the topic of betrothing her to someone in Iwa, no doubt to increase their power. Something like that would end up with Hinata getting the caged bird seal and an almost guaranteed death. Hanabi would be made the heir. I knew this might happen for a few years now, and so I decided with Minato that she would be adopted, by your father, and yes. She is Hinata Namikaze from this day on."

Naruto's facial expressions changed multiple times during Hiashi's short explanation. He was about to say something but was cut off.

"Unless you want her to be Hinata Uzumaki, of course, that would be fine too."

Naruto nodded, then he understood the implication of him marrying her and blushed hard. He pulled a Hinata card and decided to faint. Hiashi chuckled but then he heard another 'thud' and looked behind to see Hinata faint with a grin on her face. 'She liked the sound of Hinata Uzumaki eh?' Hiashi mused. He undid the seals on Naruto and untied him, Naruto and Hinata were put on Naruto's bed, side by side. Both oblivious to such change moved around and settled in a comfortable position. The position being with Hinata settling her head on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto snuggling in with Hinata in a position that allowed Naruto to inhale the lavender scent Hinata had. The children hummed in satisfaction. At this point, Minato, Hiashi, and Kushina were finding it difficult to contain their laughter, so they went out of the room.

A few minutes later a yelp was heard from Naruto's room. The voice sounded feminine, then there was a thud and then another thud. Minato sweatdropped at hearing this. The children must have woken up and then fainted again. Oh well. Minato shrugged it off and let it be.

So, here they were. Hinata would now live in the Uzumaki compound with her future husband. Now what? Minato thought about it.

Now, came the time to decide what to do with the villains in their stories:

-Danzo: Wait and destroy him politically, have sweet vengeance for what the bastard did to his son in the alternate timeline.

-Orochimaru and Kabuto: Wait till Naruto gets his version of Rinnegan and use Human path on him, his knowledge was not worth being wasted. After all, no one could deny the claim that he was smart.

-Akatsuki: Kill when they come in. Nagato and Konan would be an issue since Jiraiya didn't want them dead.

-Sasuke: Now, he was not a villain, to begin with. He had been wronged and the idiot let himself be influenced. Should he be correctly guided then he could be a good shinobi. Maybe being Madara's son would help him realize that he is not the last Sharingan user alive.

Nextly, his son and daughter-in-law had to go join the academy. Yup, perfect! Extra training and allowing them to socialize. All at the same time.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Students enter the academy. Inauguration day.**

* * *

Hinata had settled in the Uzumaki compound and was having fun with Kushina, the two girls were natural at cooking, despite the fact that the two were princesses. One being the royal Uzumakis and the other as Byakugan's. Nevermind the two girls, the guys were having the time of their lives. The two blonds were playing shogi, a pass time activity for the duo, however, when played seriously they could take it to the level Nara played at.

After having an amazing breakfast, the four Hiraishined at the academy gates to be greeted by Sandaime and Sasuke, Sandaime Hokage had taken over as Sasuke's legal guardian while Kakashi trained him. Kakashi had decided to not give him any of his prize jutsus until he was certain they won't be misused. And in the last month, it seemed that Sasuke might as well gain Kakashi's trust.

They met with a few others, namely the clan heads and their spouses with their heirs that were going to join the academy. The only other recognizable person was councilwoman Mebuki Haruno. Minato mentally sneered at her, he hated her guts. She was a former shinobi, amazing at genjutsu, in fact, she was the former genjutsu mistress before Sakura's birth. Minato noticed Mebuki look at him but thankfully she used her brains and stayed away. Looks like Naruto's warning or rather a threat had made it clear for her to stay away from the Uzumaki.

 _~Flashback to the day of Hinata's banishment~_

 _Naruto had just sent out the ANBU and the Jonin from the office. They were scared for their Hokage, but the child whoever he was called the Yondaime as his father. Something that was surprising, to say the least. If he indeed was the heir to Yondaime then shouldn't the Hokage mention it to the village? The men were discussing this amongst themselves. What no one noticed was that one person heard the conversation or gossip. The said person grinned like a madman. Oh yes, one up to the Hokage. This would be amazing!_

 _The person was none other than our resident evil - Danzo Shimura. He shunshined to his underground office and called the elders Koharu and Homaru. The news was surprising to them as well. He soon began formulating a plan to use this piece of information, maybe try to force him into CRA. Yes, that could work. One of his own kunoichis could be sent in as his wife and BINGO!_

 _Danzo called a council meeting the next day._

 _The council was already settled when Hiruzen and Minato entered. Minato spoke,"Who summoned the meeting?" in a cold voice that ensured pain to the one who called it. Danzo just raised his hand and quickly regretted it when he was hit with KI, ones with dangerous levels._

 _"Oh! Look Sandaime-sama, some hot-shot thinks he is the kage of this village" Minato mocked Danzo, sarcasm dripping in each and every word he spoke._

 _"Clearly, Danzo seems to have forgotten his place!" Hiruzen replied, keeping the play in motion, the civilian council needed to be shown their place every once in a while so when they took their step to eradicate them, no one would be surprised._

 _Danzo gulped, he spoke up, "Oh, Hiruzen..." Sandaime flared his KI higher. "It is Hokage-sama to you, Shimura!"_

 _Danzo sneered in silence._

 _"Why were we called here?" Minato asked as he took his seat. The seating arrangement from his perspective was having shinobi council on his right and civilian on his left. Elders were also on his left with Hiruzen on his right. All of them were seated on a horse-shoe shaped table._

 _"We came here because we heard you had a son, Yondaime-sama," Danzo said with a smirk. Minato and Hiruzen froze at the statement, Kushina and Hiashi did too with the rest of the Shinobi council but that went unnoticed. But not to Danzo, he had a sharp eye. (Get it?)_

 _"Yes, I do have one" Minato answered, in his cold voice with a Sharingan hidden in a Genjutsu glare. Danzo inwardly shuddered at the strong gaze but didn't show it outwardly. However, one idiotic councilman decided to open his idiotic mouth at the worst time possible. Danzo wanted to facepalm but somehow managed to resist the temptation._

 _"We have the right to know about him!" Said one of the fat councilmen. Then he was hit by a strong, chakra enhanced KI. Being a civilian, Minato had adjusted it so he wouldn't die but it did have its effect as he saw the man sit down and try to hide in his shirt. After a moment of silence, Minato spoke up. Now everyone shifted their attention to him.  
_

 _"Oh, so you wish to meet him do you?" Minato asked. The tone in which he asked made everyone wish they should not have brought up this idea. Shit, too late.  
_

 _What no one noticed was that Minato had substituted with a clone when everyone was looking at the councilman and had hiraishined to his home. Naruto was relaxing when his father told him of the situation, Naruto meanwhile berated himself for becoming visible to the public. Anyways, too late to cry. He quickly changed into his shinobi gear. Mind you, this was different from his battle gear. In this one, he didn't look like a mini-Madara. This one he looked like a mini-Thunder God. His attire was a white kimono with blue mixed in some parts. A black belt around his waist with the Uzumaki swirl around his navel, the insignia was small and was black like the belt but had a golden outline to it which showcased the swirl. He wore black shoes with metal toes and had forearm metal plates with fingercut gloves which also had metal plating, they covered a number of seals that were meant to summon his gunbai, kusarigama - Blood Reaper, kunai (5-prong ones at that, he chose to make them more unique than his fathers, and they were almost as big as daggers, the two extra prongs just gave it a fancier look), shuriken and lastly, his own iaido katana - one who fondly named it after his Uzumaki grandfather Daichi - The Crimson Death._

 _Naruto sighed in content once he looked in a mirror, damn he looked hot. He summoned his Blood Reaper and held it once before swinging it, he could swear that people would shake in fear just by looking at the ruby red handle and its golden edge. Just the thing he needed to scare the council. Nah, this would be too much, he didn't want to kill them outright. Maybe his 5 prong kunai? Nope, too small and it didn't give the feel. Crimson Death? Nope, having an unsheathed sword would cause more trouble than it was worth. Damn it! Maybe it was just his entry that could scare them, he would also have to hide his Sharingan, he thought. He cast a Genjutsu beforehand to avoid any more issues.  
_

 _So entry, yes, have lightning surround him entirely and use a wind-water (ice) shunshin to provide an additional boost._

 _Minato sent some chakra to his hiraishin seal on Naruto to signal him, and boy did Naruto enter the chambers. Naruto had prepared for this amazingly, Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, and Hiashi smirked at the young blond's entrance but the rest of them were flabbergasted by it. His presence held power in it and showed that he was not someone to be messed with._

 _Naruto entered in the middle of the horseshoe table. An ice shunshin and he was already in his red and blue lightning armor, he bowed before his father and used chakra to distort his voice. **"You called me Hokage-sama?"**_

 _Now that the idiotic civilians realized that they fucked up, they thought that it was for the best to end the meeting as fast as they could. But then again, they were idiots for a reason.  
_

 _"I did Naruto. You were requested to meet by our dearest civilian council." Minato replied heavy sarcasm laced his voice as he said the word dearest._

 _'What now?' Minato thought_

 _The voice and presence felt by everyone else were surprising to Danzo and the other elders, they could have sworn the boy was no older than 9 or 10. How was he so strong? Better yet, who was the mother? Of course, the second question was asked by a civilian._

 _"Who was your mother, boy?" Asked the civilian in a smug tone. Seriously, did the idiots never understand what the situation was?_

 ** _"Treat me with respect, fat-ass. Otherwise, your shoulders would be dearly missing a head."_** _Naruto replied releasing KI. The said counselor gulped before nodding. He rephrased his question._ _  
_

 _"Who was your mother Naruto-san?"_

 _Naruto looked at his father, he nodded, it was okay to reply._

 ** _"Kushina Uzumaki, any more question?"_** _Naruto asked the questions in a no-nonsense tone. This could be a chance to end the meeting. Before Danzo could act up and end it, another moron spoke up. This time his arm came to his chest level before he resisted his urge to facepalm.  
_

 _"That slut! Minato-kun..." Her screeching was cut short when she found Naruto crouching on her table in front of her. The Blood Reaper perfectly adjusted to her throat. The other shinobi and ANBU present in the room gawked at his speed. He was indeed the heir to the Yellow Flash._

 ** _"Listen here, you screeching whore! Call my father anything except Hokage-sama, you are dead. Call my mother by any insult, you will wish you are dead"_** _She was then hit by a shit ton of KI, enhanced by Kurama's chakra, this helped civilians puke out their food and other shinobi to have trouble breathing. Hiruzen, Minato, and Kushina were the only ones who were fine, seeing how as they were S-class shinobi. This wasn't a lot.  
_

 _However, the best reaction was that by Mebuki Haruno, the idiotic woman who spoke up. The woman who had Naruto's Blood Reaper at her throat. Her reaction was to shut up, nod frantically and then faint when Naruto stopped. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Mebuki was still unhappy, she didn't get her 'Minato-kun' in the end, maybe she could do something else! That is it! Get Sakura to pair up with Naruto._

 _Soon the rest were woken up, courtesy of ANBU. But, then again there was one mistake Naruto made in his session of beating people up. He used Kurama's chakra to aid his KI. Big mistake.  
_

 _And he was indeed caught, Danzo spoke up._

 _"If that is so, Yondaime-sama, He should be applied for CRA. He..."_

 _ **"No thanks!"** Naruto cut off Danzo  
_

 _"Nobody is asking you, boy! You will do your duty for the village by getting multiple wives and providing more children so the clan doesn't die!" Danzo replied, then he realized who he was talking to, he just forgot the reply Haruno was given. Shit, well too late._

 ** _"Konoha Lawbook under the jurisdiction since the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju states that should a man or woman agree to spread his or her Bloodline abilities, he or she can opt for the CRA. The option is created for the sole purpose of providing a platform. The law is not necessary to be applied. The said person can also opt out of the CRA should he or she wish for it. And I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby revoke my right to use the CRA."_**

 _Minato took this moment to speak up. "Alright, then Naruto Uzumaki, is only allowed to take one wife as per the legal system of Konoha."  
_

 ** _"Understood Hokage-sama"_** _Naruto replied with a smirk, to which Minato openly grinned._

 _"Since we already established the fact that Naruto is my son, I guess it should help you to know that he is my rightful heir. I have been married for over a decade now."  
_

 _The last statement from Minato led to Mebuki drop her head hopelessly, that woman had been hitting on Minato ever since her husband died in the third war after getting her pregnant._

 _"Alright then, council dismissed!" Hiruzen said._

 ** _"Wait! I hereby request to place a restraining order against Mebuki Haruno. For my entire family."_**

 _The entire council was shell-shocked. Seriously, the hell. The kid had singlehandedly ruined Haruno's reputation. But the next words by Hiruzen shocked them even more._

 _The words or rather a word was, "Granted."_

 _"Council dismissed," Minato said  
_

 _"Oh but wait, Yondaime-sama!" Danzo started in a smug tone._

 _'Oh, come on!' the thoughts flashed in the minds of everyone present._

 _"What?" Minato asked, irritation clear in his voice._

 _"You never told us that the Kyubbi that attacked us never left the village!"_

 _Now, everyone froze. If one were to touch the men and women in the room, they would shatter into fine pieces of shards._

 _"What?" Minato asked again  
_

 _"I am saying that why is your son - Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the demon fox?" Danzo repeated, slowly_

To be continued... (A/N: There is also the Land of Waves report that will come in. Look forward to it.)

 _~End Flashback~_

And so here they were, on the first day of the school! They were greeted by Iruka Umino, an ex-ANBU hunter-nin. Cream of the crop shinobi who had lost his will to fight after seeing the death of his squad on a mission. He decided to remain Chunin, despite being a Jonin-level ninja. Even now, he is respected by those who are above him in ranking.

But, the one who hates him the most, is in fact, his own students. Why? Because, he uses his patented Big Head Jutsu, without hand-seals or riling up chakra. No one can prove it is a jutsu. But, then again. Here they are.

Everyone stood in line as they waited with their parents to see the student get their attendance registered and must have sheets passed on. The students entered the class as Iruka crossed off the names from his list and the parents were passed on the sheet. The parents were later taken to a meeting with Iruka, leaving the class to socialize and getting them to know each other so they could spend the next four years in peace. 'Peace my ass, it is more to make my job worse' Iruka grunted.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Alright, my dumbass realized something. With me deleting 4 chapters/ combining first 5 into only 1, created issues. There are reviews from chapter 17, which doesn't exist anymore and the views for my story went down by 20k to 12K.**

 **Anyways, so that was my stupidity.**

 **Reply to reviews: I wanted to wait. Hyuga elders, civilian council, Danzo and his Root. Many others WILL die. Relax for now. Let the story develop.**

* * *

 _Everyone stood in line as they waited with their parents to see the student get their attendance registered and must have sheets passed on. The students entered the class as Iruka crossed off the names from his list and the parents were passed on the sheet. The parents were later taken to a meeting with Iruka, leaving the class to socialize and getting them to know each other so they could spend the next four years in peace. 'Peace my ass, it is more to make my job worse' Iruka grunted._

* * *

So, the second day of the academy started. Minato had convinced Kurama to let Naruto be friends with Sasuke. Something about the entire situation didn't feel right to anyone. Sasuke wouldn't just come out of nowhere to kill the man who improved his life. Right? Anyways, Kurama agreed. There was indeed something wrong with this shit. So, for now, Sasuke was allowed contact with the Uzumaki family.

Another topic was Sakura, allowed or not allowed? Oh well, just allow it for now. Any issues and she can be easily dealt with. She was the least of their worries.

Iruka was teaching peacefully. The class was quiet and listened intently. He liked this, he knew it would only last a few days as the kids started to make friends and join hands to wreak havoc. Oh well, enjoy till you can. The backup jutsu always remained. To his surprise, even the Nara heir was awake. Okay, now that is just wrong. That should not be possible. They were physically incapable of being awake, at least at such a young age during a boring lecture of why the Shinobi had open toe sandals. Then he finished his sentence, paused for a while. The students showed confusion as to why their teacher stopped but remained quiet.

'What is this witchcraft?!' Iruka yelled in his mind

Now, Iruka turned to the blackboard (showing his back to students). He brought his hands together in a hand seal and riled up his chakra. "KAI" he muttered. He turned around and saw the class in the same position they were in previously, now he was getting pissed. Whoever was playing this prank was going to get his or her ass whopped for this shit they pulled. Iruka laughed awkwardly and continued his class. The bell rang after fifteen minutes and the class dispersed. He saw the Nara heir get up and leave. When he turned behind he saw a tag on his back, attached to his shirt. The tag was a seal. It did not allow the user to fall unconscious or sleep. It was mainly used for interrogation purposes and needed at least a level 5 seal master to create. Who was this seal master? Uzumaki! Yes, the Yondaime's son! The Uzumaki were known for their prankster nature and sealing expertise. Then he noticed the said boy go to the Nara heir and slap him on the back as a form of greeting when he removed his hand the seal tag was in Naruto's hand and was now being burnt in his fingers.

Iruka smirked, damn this kid was good. The next sentence he heard, he had to hold back his laughter. Shikamaru spoke, "Oh it's you. Troublesome blond" then he yawned and walked away leaving Naruto with his twitching eyebrow and a giggling Hinata.

Iruka shook his head and left the class to laugh at the scene, he then noticed Naruto remove his own tag and yawn, he then left in an ice shunshin with Hinata leaving in a storm one. Wait, what? Those were Kekkai Genkai, right? Ice was a wind-water mix and Storm was a water-lightning mix. Those Kekkai-Genkai only existed in Kiri and Kumo. Another thing, how did they know shunshin? Wasn't that a High-Chunin level skill?

Nevermind, he would keep an eye on these kids, there was definitely a story, Hiashi Hyuga was present yesterday and was Hinata's father for sure. But her name was registered as Hinata Namikaze. With Minato and Kushina as her legal guardians. Troublesome. He muttered and smirked as he heard Shikamaru sneeze.

Anyways, this is how the classes went on, Naruto was randomly pranking his friends. Only the clan heirs were his friends, not one single civilian family background apart from Sakura was allowed to enter their group. Wierd? No, it could be because the parents specifically told them to be with the other heirs, it would help their own clan with that. Another thing was, Naruto himself slept in the class sometimes, but even Iruka had to agree that those specific lectures were boring. But Shikamaru wouldn't sleep in them, much to his own dismay and the amusement of his friends and Iruka.

So, that is how the classes went on for the next six months, after the first month the reports were sent to their parents/legal guardians of the children. Naruto who was third amongst the shinobi ranking and Hinata who was second in kunoichi ranking heard quite a lot from Kushina. The next day the poor beaten kids, more specifically a beaten Naruto who had lumps on his head that seemed to come from a wooden spoon decided that he would focus. And from that day on, Naruto was the rookie of the year and Hinata was the Kunoichi of the year.

Iruka, after promising to remain quiet found out that Hiashi loved Hinata a lot, but because of clan issues, he had to disown her to keep her safe. Iruka also found out the fact that Naruto went on a four-year training trip with Jiraiya and Kakashi before entering the academy, so he was already an elite Jonin class shinobi, he possessed the potential to use Scorch release, if he gets an Earth affinity then maybe Lava release as well. Hinata in those four years studied under Kushina and Tsunade and she was a Jonin class kunoichi with Elite Jonin level Medical expertise, she had the potential to use storm release and Wood release. Iruka practically fainted when he heard that Hinata might be able to use one of the most dangerous Kekkai Genkai in the future.

He was pleasantly surprised to see how humble the two were. Hinata seemed to be fine, she had a shy nature so that could be understandable. Naruto, on the other hand, was a hilarious case. It was obvious that he was humble only for one reason. His mother, the Red Death. Iruka himself was afraid when he met Kushina to hand her Naruto's first-month progress report.

* * *

 **Timeskip - Last few days of the last semester of the Academy! Whoo!**

* * *

A 13-year-old young blond with an athletic build was running around his compound's training ground with a beautiful indigo haired girl, they were already on theirs? lap. Yeah, they lost track. They were doing the routine warm-up before leaving for school. The warm-up took half an hour. Then they had breakfast for fifteen minutes. And then they left with their shunshin. Naruto found out that he could use Lightning for his armor and water for shunshin, those were the only places those elements worked. His fire affinity was very strong and was also able to use Inferno style jutsu instead of normal fire release ones, those cost more chakra but damn were they worth it. Black flames so hot it felt that they could scorch the sun itself. He could also use Scorch style, he was going to experiment using inferno and wind combination soon, it would be very dangerous though so he waited for Kurama's seal to open completely.

Hinata, on the other hand, had developed her other affinities. She could use all the elements at this point. With her unlocking the Tenseigan, she would also be able to use the sub-elements. They were more difficult and chakra consuming but hell was worth it, just like Naruto said. With 4X Kage level reserves and perfect control, there was not a lot to worry about. More importantly, her water control was crazy, better than Tobirama himself. She could use the Water-dragon jutsu _without any_ hand seals. Think how large the same dragon will be if she used all 44 hand seals. The answer to that for Naruto in his routine spar was to use inferno style to subdue that dragon.

Naruto shivered at that memory. Hinata could go from a sweet little girl to a vicious Kunoichi in a matter of seconds.

Hinata and Naruto left for school, everything was normal for all of them, the heirs seeing Naruto and Hinata took it in their hands to become a better ninja, even Shikamaru. Blasphemy, Iruka thought, but it was still true. They were all already Chunin level ninjas, with Naruto and Hinata at Kage level. Not that anyone knew about their extra skills.

Naruto and Sasuke's friendship had grown a lot over the years, it was more or less to the level the other timeline's team 7 was. Actually, it was true for all the teams, 8 and 10. Team 9 or Team Guy was unknown, Neji was a lot busier so he didn't meet up like he used to and the family was a bit _out of touch._ Hanabi never, and I mean never met with Hinata.

Sasuke was called to their home a lot more nowadays, especially now that he knew he was not the last Uchiha alive. Oh, boy was that an exciting episode.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Sasuke was invited to the Uzumaki residence._

 _The day he received the invite, well let us say that he was speechless. He knew that the Hokage was married into the Uzumaki clan. A prestigious clan that needed 3 great shinobi villages to band together just to eradicate them. So, here was the royal blood inviting an orphan. A rich orphan, but an orphan nonetheless._

 _He reached on time with Hiruzen and Kakashi. The two older men immediately disappeared into the compound to meet Naruto and Hinata. Kushina came out to invite him formally, told him to get comfortable._

 _The meeting with Hokage was awkward. A lot. Who wouldn't feel awkward standing in front of 2 Hokage, one S-class Kunoichi, another high A/bordering S-class men? All of them acting like family. Well, they were family, but Sasuke felt so out of place. That was until Naruto called him out. The two kids started talking about their lives._

 _Naruto didn't say a lot, but from what his Shinobi attire looked like, Sasuke was intimidated. Naruto was definitely a shinobi, for some reason he just never graduated from the academy. He liked to take it slow, it was almost as if the kid wanted to spend all his years in the academy._

 _Sasuke stopped trying to figure out the blond in front of him, this was giving him a headache, not something he needed while he was in the Uzumaki Compound._

 _Finally came to the dinner, this was what surprised him. Kushina and Minato were so different than he anticipated, they were so relaxed. His family, even during dinner time or other family time didn't show these many emotions. This was so lively! Sasuke for the first time in years after the Uchiha Massacre felt his lips pull upward in a small smile. Soon, he too joined the family in their laughter and chuckles._

 _After the dinner ended, Sasuke sighed. This was a feeling of content. Something he would have wanted for his own family. Even remembering it brought pain along with it. Sasuke shook his head and cleared his thoughts. He was called by Minato. Sasuke entered the office, it was similar to his father's office, well almost all compound's offices were similar, then he realized that this office was not Minato's but Kushina's. He chuckled at the realization. He forgot who the clan head was. Nevermind that._

 _Minato came went and motioned Sasuke to take a seat. Sasuke obeyed and remained silent. Minato activated the privacy seals, Sasuke noticed but remained quiet._

 _"Tell me Sasuke, what do you know about Madara Uchiha?" Minato started. This was going to be a long night._

 _"Not much really. Only the fact that he was the last of the royal blood and the strongest Uchiha to ever live. Had strength that could only be hoped to be matched by Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju."_

 _Minato nodded. That was all public knowledge. But Sasuke continued._

 _"He defected the village, although those are just the rumors, there has been no mention of such things in our history books or Uchiha clan records. Now that I think about it, the date of his death has been recorded incorrectly by my clan records or the history books. They are different, I wondered what that is about."_

 _Sasuke trailed off, he didn't notice Minato's eyes widen slightly. The boy in front of the Hokage was indeed smart. Such intuition was difficult to find in kids these days._

 _"You are correct Sasuke. But there are many gaps in your story" Minato started._

 _Sasuke paused his line of thought and looked at the blond Hokage in astonishment._

 _"And how would you know about Madara? He was likely dead before your birth!" Sasuke exclaimed, he later realized his tone was rude and stopped immediately, seems like Minato didn't get angry. Wait, he was sad. Why was he sad?_

 _"I know about him. A lot more than you do. And there is a reason for that."_

 _Sasuke's eyebrows raised in confusion. How could he know more than Sasuke? Sasuke had read through the entirety of his clan records. Well, he could just ask._

 _"And why is that?" Sasuke asked._

 _"Because he was my father," Minato stated._

 _Sasuke gasped, nearly fainted. What the bloody fucking hell was the man talking about! How could he have the royal blood? Sasuke even without his Sharingan picked up the fact that Minato was not lying. He sighed, he should not make assumptions right away._

 _Minato continued. "He lived through the first 5 years of my life, he kept my existence hidden because he fell in love with a civilian and married her. He didn't know how well it would sit with the clan, along with that father had a shit load of enemies. Even more, than I have, that is the reason Naruto's existence was kept a secret for all these years."_

 _Sasuke nodded. That was reasonable, many used this tactic._

 _"Dad one day came up to me and told me that he had someone targeting his life. This was the first time I saw my dad as scared, something was off for the very first time. I think he feared for my safety or mother's but I am not sure. He told me to move in with my godfather and his wife and brother. The next morning when we tried to move back to the leaf, my mom and I were attacked by rouge Ame nin. My mom died that day protecting me, I awakened my Sharingan. My dad came out of nowhere and slaughtered those bastards." Minato paused, he was breathing hard. He had teary eyes. It was obvious to Sasuke that Minato was not sharing a pleasant memory. Minato took a few deep breaths. Sasuke thought that maybe diverting the topic a bit might be a good idea._

 _"Who was your godfather?"_

 _"Oh, you have heard of him and his family, all of them were famous. It won't be obvious, actually, it will feel crazy but I want you to take a guess"_

 _"Umm, An Uchiha?" Sasuke asked. Minato shook his head. Sasuke paused, now why would Minato not come into the clan? Sasuke thought about it for a minute.  
_

 _"Should I give you the answer?" Minato asked Sasuke nodded. "Hashirama Senju took me in, his wife was Mito Uzumaki-Senju. His brother was Tobirama Senju"_

 _Sasuke fell out of his chair. He gasped, that was crazy and a lot more._

 _"So, what happened next?"_

 _"Dad suspected that someone is after his body, that whoever wanted to kill him, wanted his body for some reason. He didn't know how right he was. Sometime later dad came back, riding the 9-tailed fox, which was under a Genjutsu." Minato said in a sad tone. He continued._

 _"Uncle went to battle him, that place is now known as -" Minato was cut off by Sasuke who spoke with a gasp. "the Valley of the End." Minato continued as he nodded._

 _"That place was a barren ground, dad and uncle made it into a valley." Minato laughed a bit at this. He continued his tale._

 _"And then Uncle came back, devastating my world, whoever went after my father had won. Madara Uchiha, my father was dead."_

 _Minato then activated his Mangekyo Sharingan and showed it to Sasuke._

 _He gasped. "M...Mangekyo...Sh...Sharingan!" Sasuke was hypnotized by it. The only ones to ever attain it in his own clan were his family members and Shisui. To see someone else possesses it was amazing. But then Sasuke realized, Minato was of the royal blood if he didn't have those eyes. Then that should be surprising.  
_

 _Sasuke awakened his own two-tomoe Sharingan in response. Sasuke gave a true smile to Minato. He was happy to have at least someone there for him._

 _Minato and Sasuke talked about their lives for a few more minutes after which Sasuke took his leave, it was still a school night as Kushina told them. Sasuke was told to go and sleep. The tone in which she told made the 3 kids present shudder and instantly go to their beds, for Sasuke it was to run back home and then into bed._

 _~End Flashback~_

After that Sasuke came over frequently as it was mentioned earlier, he had kept the royal blood Uchiha part as a secret. The best part for him was unlocking the final tomoe in his Sharingan and being able to predict moves. The tomoe had particular features, first was for visibility, the second was for copying and the third one was for prediction.

Sasuke regularly sparred with Naruto and was a high-Chunin class shinobi. If Naruto and Hinata were removed, he was the strongest shinobi present in their group. Now, the class was enjoyed by everyone. Once people found out Naruto was the Yondaime's son, he had gained quite a few fangirls along with Sasuke. Fortunately, Hinata came to Naruto's aid and those bitches never came again. For Sasuke, well he was always on the run.

One thing was different, one thing that annoyed Naruto to no end was that Kiba was always hitting on Hinata. Claiming that he was the alpha male. Akamaru too would get annoyed of Kiba's boisterous nature and whined frequently. But this time was different.

He had gone off to the bathroom, he might have spent like 5 minutes there, he returned to a classroom that was rather empty, the civilians, most clan heirs or the teacher were missing from the class. Naruto figured that the class might have gone to the field for taijutsu demonstration. He slowly opened the door to his classroom so that he may take a few things from his backpack. That was when he saw it. His heart skipped a few beats, his breathing stopped for a few seconds, his body froze while his mind was running rampant. He sub-consciously activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, which was now hidden under a Genjutsu because of an ever-present seal. He watched his nightmare come to reality in slow motion.

One thing many people confused with was that the Sharingan saw through all Genjutsu but needed to be calm and possess enough powers to get out of the Genjutsu.

What Naruto was watching left him in rage, he was nowhere near being in a calm state of mind and so he missed all the signs of the image or the scene in front of him as a Genjutsu. The signs were the wrong number of chairs in the classroom. The teacher's desk is empty. The bulletin board next to the blackboard having the wrong chart. The window opened the wrong way. And finally, a bird sitting on a tree, its eyes shining and glinting in the broad daylight. It was almost as if the bird was smirking.

Naruto ran out of the room's edge and left the building in a shunshin, he reached the academy fields and ran, he missed the fact that the field was completely empty. Not one single leaf or a single blade of grass moved. As Naruto ran out of the building, his chakra riled further, his speed picked up and he unconsciously broke free of the Genjutsu, but it didn't matter at this point. He was already out of the range for the Genjutsu.

He reached an abandoned training ground. One that was used by ANBU and the Hokage. He made 4 clones without thinking and pumped them with enough chakra to create a barrier. The clones shunshined to a distance and chanted. "Ninja art: Four Crimson Ray Formation!"

Their yells were followed by a bright red barrier being formed. The color looked like lava flowing freely. If one passed by the barrier, that shinobi would look at it in awe as it needed 4 Kage class shinobi to raise it. But that was not what Naruto cared about now. He just made another clone which made a seal which let the barrier go undetected, this took time but was done in 5 minutes. Then Naruto made a blood clone and both switched to their battle gears, 2 mini-Madara's charged at each other. Only one Genjutsu based memory being played in Naruto's mind.

'How could you do this to me Hinata?' Naruto's eyes finally dropped the tears they held. Naruto's Blood Reaper clashed against the Blood Clone's Crimson Death. And so began their battle.

 _~Genjutsu Based Memory~_

 _Naruto entered the classroom to see the mutt boy sitting alone next to the indigo haired beauty. Naruto just looking at the two started to feel angry, but he remained quiet to see what played out. He gripped the doorknob that he had been holding.  
_

 _Kiba moved forward a bit, biting his lip. Showing his Inuzuka heritage, his teeth. The one canine being shown in all its glory. Kiba leaned in. Naruto waited for Hinata to make a move._

 _'Come-on. Beat him up Hinata. Enough is enough!' Naruto yelled in his mind. Praying that his love would act up._

 _But to his surprise and horror, she too leaned in. She bit her lip a bit, it made her look sexy. Her hair flowed freely from a wind. Hinata blushed a bit. She touched Kiba's cheek. "I love you" She whispered._

 _Naruto froze. He heard it, his heart broke into millions of pieces, once he had heard someone say that 'follow your heart', looking at its condition now he couldn't fathom which one he would follow._

 _The next thing they did make it worse for Naruto, Kiba replied in the same hushed tone."I love you too" He leaned in and kissed her.  
_

 _Naruto couldn't bear it anymore. He ran._

 _~End of Genjutsu based Memory~_

Naruto started to cry shamelessly, he had no one to watch him. Fuck the Shinobi rule #25. He would show emotion. He was heartbroken. He was so broken that he might never be repaired.

He held the Blood Reaper by its chain and swung it, the blood clone's armor scratched a bit as the fine golden edge hit it and swung right back at Naruto, he ducked under the chain and pulled it, grabbing the ruby red handle and back flipped as the clone tried to slam his katana down on the original. A few strands of blond hair flew by, that was a close call. Naruto took out his 5 prong kunai and threw a few of them at his clone, followed by a yell. "BREAKTHROUGH" and the speed at which the kunai went increased, however, Naruto made a mistake. He needed more wind control to increase speed without them deflecting from the target. The flying kunai were met with the clone's shuriken, however, the clone used Phoenix flower jutsu on it. The heat nearly melted the shuriken inside but that was not worried the original, the earlier 'breakthrough' just fanned the flames.

Naruto jumped up to get out of the way, only to meet with the devastating Inferno style fireball. Naruto made a shadow clone and substituted.

The battle raged on. Before the two could continue, the clones dispelled the barrier. The two fighting men stopped to see the Yondaime Hokage and Red Death standing in their battle suits.

They were here as they felt a barrier rise up and vanish in 5 minutes. They predicted some fight must be going on and had decided to inspect. They were worried when Naruto seemed to be taking his anger out on his clone. But the clone lasted too, what type of clone was it? Kushina thought but she pushed it aside as she had more important matters to worry about.

Why was her son so angry?

And then came the memory transfer, Minato had used Tsukuyomi on one clone when he refused to answer Minato's questions. He then searched for the memories to find out what happened. The clone dispelled and the barrier had dropped. When Minato looked into Kushina's eyes she understood what happened, now she felt jealous, even she wanted a Sharingan!

Anyways, here they were. Kushina also got the memories and understood what happened. She shook her head. She had found out about her son's Genjutsu skills being almost non-existent without the Sharingan but falling to such an easy Genjutsu was shameful. Her son definitely needed more training in this part.

Naruto came over, it was clear that the teen had been crying, a lot. So Kushina did the one thing all mothers did, she reached out to him and hugged him. That was when the blond's barrier broke down. He leaned on her shoulder and cried his heart out. After a few minutes, Naruto pulled back. Minato was silently watching, he was frankly disappointed, but he didn't show it. If one knew how to use Genjutsu efficiently then even a D-Rank one could feel like reality. But the issue, for now, was that it seemed Naruto had not realized that what he watched was a genjutsu. So, what should they do?

Minato sighed as he watched his son pull back and walk away. Kushina was about to call out to him and stop him but Minato put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She was about to retort. She just couldn't watch her son be in so much pain. Minato spoke up, "He needs to figure out on his own. If he can't have this much faith in Hinata-chan then they will have a lot of issues in the future." Kushina sighed, her husband was right, AGAIN. The children needed to sort this out on their own.

Never mind this, the Uzumaki couple went back home. It seemed that Hinata was back there already. She was too smart for her own good. She had noticed barrier rise up earlier and Naruto being missing after their academy hours. She then noticed Minato and Kushina's sad expressions. They were discussing something different but she knew that they were aware of what happened. So she did what her mind first told her. She confronted them.

"Dad, what is wrong?" Hinata asked Minato, she started calling him dad after his constant pestering. When she did one day, his expression was priceless. He just picked her up and made her sit on his shoulders. For a 9-year-old that was still amusing.

"Nothing Hinata-chan"

"Dad. I know something is wrong, please don't lie to me." Hinata pleaded, giving her best of the dreaded puppy-eye jutsu.

Minato sighed and looked over to Kushina, she nodded. Oh boy, this was going to be a mess.

"I don't think you should know about it."

"Fine, it relates to Naru-kun. Doesn't it?" Hinata pressed. Minato froze for a fraction of a second. But this was noticed by the all-seeing eye.

"Tell me," Hinata said again. Minato sighed as he finally gave in.

He activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, which was present under the seal Naruto had created. Minato had recently figured out that a normal seal master might be around Level 7 of Uzumaki Style Mastery, for Minato he was on Uzumaki Style Level 8. Level 9 could only be hoped to achieve by Uzumaki and Level 10 was a rarity even among Uzumaki, the only ones who had it was the elders of the clan and the Uzukage.

"Look into my eyes," Minato said Hinata nodded and obeyed. She knew Minato had activated his Sharingan. His eye color got slightly darker whenever he did.

And then the memory played. Everything was now viewed by Hinata, including the memories Naruto had. Hinata broke down, just by looking at her crush's depression and his reaction to the genjutsu. She was frankly disappointed in him, how could he not realize that this was all a Genjutsu. Was her devotion to him not clear enough to show that she loved him and only him?

Hinata walked away from her future in-laws after the Tsukuyomi was released. She needed a lot to think about, and a lot of anger to take out. Why was she so angry? It should actually make her happy that Naruto loved her too and seeing Hinata with someone else was not acceptable to him. But she just couldn't help but be angry. When she was walking she missed the fact that Naruto was already back home and walking right towards her.

Naruto silently observed her, his cheeks were still stained with the dried tears but he didn't make a sound. As Hinata walked by him, he felt misery wash over him again. This was for the first time he thought something this pitiful. 'Am I not even worth looking at anymore Hinata?' He asked in his mind as his eyes started to water again. He picked up his pace and then shunshined to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone anymore.

Hinata noticed sudden movement behind her and glanced behind to see Naruto, she activated her Byakugan at will. She had picked this up when she was about 7-year-old. It proved to be useful, and now without the chakra spike, nobody even noticed the activation of the Hyuga bloodline. Hinata noticed Naruto's sad expression, the frown growing slightly on his face and tears starting to well up in his eyes. She was about to confront him as he left in a shunshin. He was definitely more hurt than Hinata thought.

Hinata sighed, this was the time she needed to act calmly. She took a few deep breaths and sat below her favorite tree in a meditative stance. She was perfectly still as she started to feel the Nature Chakra around her. She was warned earlier to not take them in and she was careful enough not to do so. But Minato had told her that she would soon be taught in the ways of the sage, but till then she would have to wait.

Hinata sat there for five minutes, after which she opened her eyes, took another deep breath and shunshined to the hallway in which Naruto's room was. She silently opened the door to see if Naruto was there, and then she noticed the privacy seals around his room, there was a log there made out of several metals to make it very hard. Should one punch that log, he or she might end up breaking their hands. And Naruto was there, punching it as hard as he could. Silently crying in his misery as the tears dropped to the floor and the log was having dents.

Hinata's own eyes water, she couldn't bear to watch her love hurt himself like this. She silently entered the room, it looked like the privacy seals were only activated in a small proportion of the room. She had heard that Naruto's latest privacy seal didn't have a lot of range but was far stronger than the other ones that were out there. This was all done in hopes that Naruto could achieve his level 10 mastery for seals. The only requirement was creating a new seal that didn't exist before.

Hinata sat on her bed, she soon lied down as Naruto didn't come back. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, she felt the bed's under her. She had slept on this bed before, with Naruto sleeping beside her. That was one of the few times she had amazing sleep and woke up completely refreshed. Another ten minutes went by but Naruto didn't seem to be willing to give a break to the poor log. Hinata sighed, this was going to be a long day.

Naruto finally released the privacy seal and turned around to see Hinata lying on his bed. He didn't need this kind of disturbance right now. He gave a grunt and asked in his cold tone, his Sharingan active providing the cold stare. "What do you want Hinata?"

Hinata winced at his tone, he was definitely angry. She discreetly activated her Byakugan, she would not back down. "What do I want? What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you not come back with me after Academy?"

Naruto's glare intensified, Hinata theorized that Naruto activated his Mangekyo. He spoke again, same ice-cold tone but filled with sarcasm. "Oh, I don't know, maybe just because you were busy loving and kissing the mutt boy."

Hinata's eyes hardened, her hand twitched, without thinking her hand found itself slapping against Naruto's stained whiskered cheeks, the voice was loud, it seemed to echo throughout the room. Her hand left an imprint on Naruto's face and her tears finally trolled down her face.

"Do you think so little of me?" She asked, her voice adding to the look of anger her face was giving.

"I don't know what to think about you. I believe what I saw." Naruto replied.

"Then you should see again, the Sharingan is meant to see through Genjutsu." She spoke again, her anger rising.

Naruto did so, this time he watched for details, and that was when his eyes widened in shock. He was indeed tricked.

"Hina-"

"I can't believe you!" Hinata slapped him again "You can't even understand" *SLAP* "That after devoting so much of my time to you" *SLAP* "That maybe, just maybe, that I could not possibly love someone other than you" Hinata slapped him for one last time before breaking down and hiding her face in her hands.

"Hina-"

"Don't you dare Hina- me." She yelled.

Hinata stormed out of his room, slamming the door shut as the hinges shook. Naruto ran behind her but she was faster. She had already slammed the door shut and was standing in front of it. Naruto banged on the door calling out to Hinata. But she just stood there as her eyes finally gave up.

Naruto turned around and leaned on the door. One door was the barrier that kept the lovebirds apart, they slid down the door and cried out. All their sorrow, their heartache. Their Guilt.

Neither noticed that their tears were starting to fall on their clothes, ruining them. Naruto who was no longer in his battle gear was simply wearing a black muscle shirt and a black ANBU style pant. Hinata, on the other hand, had not changed since she came back from the academy. The two lovebirds were crying for the next 10 minutes when something happened.

Blood tears strolled down their cheeks. Neither noticed for an entire minute. Then the pain began.

Hinata was the first to cry out, Naruto jolted, he opened the door by pulling it inwards, Hinata fell down. Naruto didn't have time to apologize. He just picked Hinata bridal style and took her to his own bed. But, before he could put her down properly, his own eye pulsated. Naruto's blood tears stained Hinata's clothes, he screamed in pain, he noticed Hinata was already unconscious. He tried to act and call for his dad. He knew that Minato and Kushina were at the Hokage Tower. He had sensed them leave.

But before he could act, the pulsation intensified. Naruto cried out in pain. He screamed. But there was no one that could look after him. Naruto tried to rile up his chakra to find it not responding to him. He decided to give it one last shot before his eyes shut down in pain. He fell on his bed beside Hinata. Naruto riled as much chakra as he could to the Hiraishin seal.

Naruto's eyes were already closed but as he was about to faint, he heard foot stamping on the hard floor, despite the pain he smiled slightly, his parents were here.

Naruto head finally hit the pillow, he fainted under the pain.

* * *

3 Days Later

* * *

Minato and Kushina had arrived home to see Naruto faint and hit his own bed with a thud. Hinata was already unconscious. Their eyes were bloodstained. Kushina knew that when Minato awakened Mangekyo for the first time his eyes had given a similar reaction. That only meant something big was about to happen.

Naruto stirred up when his mother was visiting him. As soon as he made a miniscule movement, his mother noticed and called Minato. The parents were standing there waiting for the children to wake up.

Hinata took the same timing as Naruto to stir up as well. Their eyes opened a bit.

Naruto's opened to be blood red, not just the iris like it used to in the previous timeline. This time it was the entire eye. Both eyes then shot open, they revealed 6 rings. Black, pitch black rings that centered around a dot. The eye was hypnotizing. Some rings seemed to be thicker than the others but then Naruto paused, they revealed 9 tomoe, rotating in the first three rings from the center. There were 3 in each.

Hinata's eyes opened a bit as well, her eyes revealed a blue iris that was glowing, a golden lotus inside it, spiraling a bit before stopping completely.

The two lovebirds looked at each other's eyes, they unknowingly hypnotized the other by its beauty. Minato and Kushina meanwhile were too flabbergasted to speak.

Then shit hit the fan. Naruto's and Hinata's chakra riled up without their consent.

Naruto's radiated a dark almost navy blue colored chakra while Hinata's radiated a purple color one. The chakra destroyed the ceiling and the bed's shook.

Before anyone could react the chakra calmed down itself and their eyes went back to their normal ways, it was clear for Minato and Kushina that Naruto's eye seal was broken now.

Unfortunately, the two kids were exhausted, before the Uzumaki couple could react, the kids' eyes rolled back and then fainted again.

The ceiling cracked a bit more but stabalised.

Minato sighed, there was a lot they needed to take care of for next time the kids woke up.

* * *

 **A/N:** **One more chapter done, I have been breaking my own records for the last three chapters.**

 **The major question is - WHO USED A GENJUTSU ON OUR FAVORITE BLOND?!**

 **You know the character, answer it in the reviews, the person who gets it correct will get a cameo in the upcoming chapters. Be it your original or your pen name, I will PM you for that.**

 **And guys - REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! *Audience starts chanting***

 **Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Alright guys! The new chapter is here.  
**

 **Who used a Genjutsu on our favorite blond - (Question asked in the previous chapter)**

 **Answer: Mebuki Haruno, ex-Genjutsu mistress, and a councilwoman.**

 **Ones who got it right are - Bloody Rouge dragon deity king (Name in the cameo will be Eneko Mukuro), Rouge Deity Master (Name - Seto), Hypernova, and Barest Queen (Name - ?, I couldn't contact you later, sorry your name isn't here)**

* * *

 _(Read Chapter 11 if needed.)_

 _A 9-year-old Naruto stood in front of his father in the Hokage's office. His clothing made him look like a mini- Madara, the power he was radiating was not helping anyone either. Minato had retaken the office after the Uchiha Massacre that happened a month ago. Hiruzen said, and I quote, "I am getting to old for this shit. You are my successor, future be damned, I am not going to that fucking tower anymore." and with that, the pissed Sandaime stormed off the Uzumaki compound. Ironically, Hiruzen still had to come to the tower to help Minato with the transition and be his primary and unofficial advisor. To those who never knew, Hiruzen had played a huge role in Minato's childhood and had practically groomed him to be Hokage._

 _Naruto had returned from a 4-year training trip with the new and changed Jiraiya and Kakashi. The Sannin and the ANBU Captain had put him through a hell of torture in the name of training, and much to their surprise, the blond never complained. NOT ONCE. How the hell could a kid take that level of torture?_

 _"Jiraiya and Kakashi, report," Minato asked/ commanded in his Hokage tone. Jiraiya nodded and started speaking._

 _"Yeah, Hello to you too." Minato sweatdropped. Jiraiya sighed and activated a silencing seal._

 _"We need to keep this between the new 'Phoenix'?" Minato asked and Jiraiya nodded._

 _._

 _"So, skill overview of Naruto Uzumaki:_

 _Stealth skills on par with me,_

 _Speed: elite Jonin to Kage level without the Hiraishin, uses Wind release to improve reflexes._

 _Elemental Affinities: Wind as primary, fire as secondary. Can only use Lightning and Water for one ensured death jutsu each. Can use Scorch release.  
_

 _Taijutsu abilities are on par with my sage mode since he has learned the frog fu as well and mixes it with his other styles, cannot use frog kumite to its full potential as he has not learned senjutsu._

 _Ninjutsu: definitely a monster, big time, can use C-rank jutsus at the level of A-rank, knows many wind release, Shadow Clone, and Kawarimi without any hand seals._

 _Genjutsu skills are non-existent without the uses of Sharingan._

 _Dojutsu- has unlocked the Eternal Mangekyo with the abilities of Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo. Sidenote - Kakashi reawakened his Mangekyo as well and as now an S-class shinobi._

 _Fuinjutsu is at level 9 Uzumaki style mastery (more difficult to achieve than standard sealing types)_

 _Kenjutsu: Uzumaki style - Mastered._

 _Chakra levels are at least twice at the Kage level and possess elite Jonin level control on it._

 _Finally, he is also the holder of Toad Summoning contract and is familial of Gamakichi, he has also met Fukasaku-sensei and Shima-sensei and Gamabunta._

 _Recommend making a meeting with Kurama and teaching Senjutsu at Myobokuzan soon. That is all Hokage-sama." Jiraiya finished._

 _._

 _Kakashi and Naruto had remained silent the entire time, they were acting as a Shinobi would be expected to speak in front of his Kage. Minato finally nodded, processing everything and hiding his shock as much as possible. Jiraiya waited for a second to see if the blond Hokage had any questions, seeing as he had none, he finally deactivated the silence seal. Naruto cried out "Tou-chan" and tackled the blond Hokage out of his chair. The rest of the people in the room chuckled at seeing Kushina's son emerging from the normally stoic boy._

 _"Say, did he get any experience as a Shinobi?" Minato asked. This gained solemn looks from the ex-perverts. Minato noted that he had touched base on a very sensitive topic. Minato tried to change the topic by saying to a disheartened, almost guilty looking Naruto that his mother was waiting for him at home. Naruto's face immediately lit up and he ran out of the office, closing the door behind him and wait, was that a red colored lightning that was following him? Minato raised an eyebrow and pushed the thought as to 'ask later'._

 _"What happened?" Minato spoke up after a minute of silence. Jiraiya and Kakashi's eyes almost watered at this point._

 _"We were in the land of waves..."_

* * *

The Land of Waves was an amazing country. Beautiful beaches and trees, a few ports and a good quality dam. Naruto along with Jiraiya and Kakashi were truly amazed by the country. It was a civilian country so there was no silly ninja stuff going on. The country was truly at peace, or at least that was what the outsiders thought.

But to the ones who possessed good eyes, they saw the shit people were living through. The organization named as Gato corporation had established here. Naruto managed to meet a local fisherman named Kiaza and heard about the shit that went on with the village. Naruto wanted to act out and beat some sense into Gato. More like beating him to the point he would wish he was dead. But what could one expect out of an 8-year-old or almost 9-year-old kid? Fortunately, Jiraiya and Kakashi were present to save themselves. But they too agreed that Gato needed to be dead.

Naruto and group were invited to stay at Kaiza's home. The home was a small one with just one extra room for guests which helped the trio fit in. They were invited by Tsunami, Kaiza's wife. They soon met Tazuna, Kaiza's father-in-law and Inari, Kaiza's adoptive son. Though no one could tell the difference between being adoptive or real. In short, the house was lively, Naruto was glad he had someone to be with who was near his age group. Inari was still 3 years younger but, oh well.

When walking around the village, Kakashi and Jiraiya had to suppress their anger to the point that their fists were bleeding because they were clenched so hard. They heard such despicable things! Just a fifteen-minute walk and they had already saved 3 women from getting raped and 4 men from being looted. Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!

Jiraiya and Kakashi were provided help in defending those people by a trio, all were passing by civilians but had a good built, one was an ex-samurai, famously known as HyperNova. The other Seto Naruhinamaru and the third guy was Eneko Mukuro.

Man the beating they had given to the bandits, let us just say that Kakashi and Jiraiya were impressed by these so called civilians.

Phew, forget about this nonsense. Let us do a week later time skip.

* * *

Timeskip - 1 week later...

* * *

Same old, same old... Naruto was having his routine training and Tazuna was already halfway through completion of his bridge. Tazuna had already sent a C-rank worth pay to Konoha and promised to fill out for an A-rank worth of pay for the upcoming issues.

Jiraiya and Kakashi had saved the old man from _seven_ assassination attempts, all bandits but still come on! Bandits were easy to kill. Naruto actually had killed one of them and had spent the entire day crying. That was his first kill and it was damn difficult to convince him that what he did was correct.

How that happened was a not really a fun story, but oh well...

Kaiza was walking around the port near his house, it was difficult to even enjoy the peace nowadays, with the increase in assassination attempts and the fact that the bridge building was becoming more difficult. Fortunately, there was no ninja around so keeping the materials safe was not an issue. Kaiza had another problem though, he was the manager of the entire crew and being the figurehead got him more assassination attempts than others. This was just one more of the same.

Kaiza got attacked by just one bandit who thought that his boss would be impressed if Kaiza's head was on his table. Kaiza, on the other hand, was obviously scared by looking at the katana that the maniac was swinging.

Naruto who was passing by heard this and rushed to save the kind man. The bandit found it hilarious seeing a kid try to battle him. The bandit swung his katana in an arc to try and cut Naruto in half, but the kid was trained in the shinobi arts and easily avoided the blade. He spun, jumped and gave a round house kick in the freaking face. The bandit was knocked out by the sheer force.

Unfortunately, Naruto had also caused enough commotion to attract attention. Now the kid had at least 20 more bandits behind him and needed to fight of using plain Taijutsu, since the very smart kid didn't have any weapons on him. After this fight Naruto had learned the precious lesson to always keep some weapons on yourself, and he did so using seals. Anyways for the fighting was heavily on Naruto's favor. Naruto had knocked out 15 of those bandits in under a minute, the next 5 went down in a matter of seconds. Kaiza was hiding behind a dumpster all this time, while other civilians had closed themselves in their properties and were watching from the window. Naruto was about to finish of the last guy when there was a blood curling scream. Naruto's head spun at a lightning fast speed to see the kind man he had tried to save being stabbed in the heart. Naruto screamed at the bandit he thought was unconscious, Naruto's Sharingan spun fast and Naruto took off, he cocked his fist backwards and punched the bandit in the chest. The chakra enhanced punch went right through the bandit's chest, instantly killing him.

But, it was too late, Naruto watched as Kaiza took his last breaths, there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable death. And Kaiza looked at the young blond with hope in his eyes, that maybe he could be saved. But soon that hope vanished, he died taking a few raspy breaths.

Naruto's eyes gave out blood tears, the Sharingan spun, it spun so fast that if someone looked at it the person would just faint because of it. But then the tomoe merged. They merged in a pattern, a six point shuriken, bending slightly on the edges.

"So, the bastard finally died!" A man screamed in joy.

Naruto looked up, fury raging in his eyes, the wind moved the leaves on a nearby tree. That was the only noise that came on that port.

The man who had screamed was none other than the business tycoon Gato, he had come by when one of his men told him that some 'unknown' bandit attacked Kaiza. Of course, the unknown bandit. The rest of the bandits who were present were now awake and on their feet.

They held their katana high. All of them were at least in some fighting stance, more like brawling, but still a stance. The only one who wasn't in one was Naruto, who was crying and Gato, who didn't know any.

Naruto in his fury, spun his newly awakened Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, yes, Indra's chakra provided him with the eternal one. He screamed in anger.

"AMATERASU"

The pitch black flames of the inferno style set out and burned everything in its paths. The men screamed in agony, screaming to stop the pain, but alas or joy for the normal civilians. There was no one who would do so.

Gato and the rest of the bandits dropped dead, the flames were so hot that even the ashes burned away and were taken away by the wind.

The civilians came out, willing to celebrate, but one look at their savior suggested that celebration could wait. One civilian went and called Tazuna and his family. The men and women present grieved for their fallen hero and silent prayed for their other young hero to calm down. Jiraiya and Kakashi were there in the next five minutes, they came over in shunshin as soon as they heard. Tazuna's family came over in fifteen minutes.

The next day, the entire town had come over for Kaiza's funeral.

The next week, many had mourned for the death of their hero and were now returning to their businesses, Jiraiya and Kakashi had meanwhile taken out the rest of the bandits present and were about to leave the village.

Naruto had later cheered up and taken care of Inari. In the end, when Naruto left. A statue of the young blond and the fallen kind man were built at the main crossroads of the town, the bridge was named as the Great Naruto bridge.

Kakashi who had searched through Gato's personal belongings wondered where his latest employees were.

Yes, Zabuza, Haku and the Demon brothers were now missing.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Writing a new story which is a spin-off of this one - it is called Child of Prophecy, same first chapter for both of them. Try it, see if you like it.  
**

 **Reviews told that you guys were unhappy with the simplistic use of such legendary fire. Well then, check this out!**

* * *

 _Naruto in his fury spun his newly awakened Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, yes, Indra's chakra provided him with the eternal one. He screamed in anger._

 _"AMATERASU"_

 _The pitch black flames of the inferno style set out and burned everything in its paths. The men screamed in agony, screaming to stop the pain, but alas or joy for the normal civilians. There was no one who would do so._

 _Gato and the rest of the bandits dropped dead, the flames were so hot that even the ashes burned away and were taken away by the wind._

 _The civilians came out, willing to celebrate, but one look at their savior suggested that celebration could wait. One civilian went and called Tazuna and his family. The men and women present grieved for their fallen hero and silent prayed for their other young hero to calm down. Jiraiya and Kakashi were there in the next five minutes, they came over in shunshin as soon as they heard. Tazuna's family came over in fifteen minutes._

 _The next day, the entire town had come over for Kaiza's funeral._

 _The next week, many had mourned for the death of their hero and were now returning to their businesses, Jiraiya and Kakashi had meanwhile taken out the rest of the bandits present and were about to leave the village._

 _Naruto had later cheered up and taken care of Inari. At_ _the end, when Naruto left. A statue of the young blond and the fallen kind man were built at the main crossroads of the town, the bridge was named as the Great Naruto bridge._

 _Kakashi who had searched through Gato's personal belongings wondered where his latest employees were._

 _Yes, Zabuza, Haku, and_ _the Demon brothers were now missing._

* * *

Never leave loose ends, many people said this. All those who said it believed it. ('HEY! WERE YOU MOCKING ME?!' Naruto yells).

Kakashi had never been able to get the belongings back to the villagers, something was amiss. Naruto had left ahead as he was feeling depressed by the death of Kaiza. Naruto who had run away was now being chased by Jiraiya. Jiraiya prayed for Naruto's safety as he summoned Gamakichi to help out. Naruto needed emotional support immediately and he would get some from his familial, how they became familiar was a funny tale - but this is for some other time.

Naruto meanwhile was fending for his life...

How did this happen? Oh well, Naruto was simply walking on the road of life, got lost, couldn't find Kakashi on that road either. But guess who he met?! He met Haku Momochi. The son of Zabuza Momochi, who was willing to kill the morons who took away his only protection. Yes, Zabuza and Gato's trade agreement also covered protection from Hunter Nin.

So, Haku signaled for Zabuza to come in. Now, Naruto was almost at the level of an Elite Jonin. Keyword was almost. Zabuza was far better than Naruto was. He was an experienced Shinobi, one who fought in the third great Ninja war and was a member of the 7 swordsmen of the Mist. A man who killed for joy and who was only a small bounty raise or some update in the bingo book away from gaining the S-class missing-nin ranking. Falling behind only to Kisame Hoshigaki.

And that was to summarise the future God of Shinobi meeting with the Demon of the Mist...

 _ **CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

* * *

 **Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Back to Konoha**

* * *

 _3 Days Later_

* * *

 _Minato and Kushina had arrived home to see Naruto faint and hit his own bed with a thud. Hinata was already unconscious. Their eyes were bloodstained. Kushina knew that when Minato awakened Mangekyo for the first time his eyes had given a similar reaction. That only meant something big was about to happen._

 _Naruto stirred up when his mother was visiting him. As soon as he made a miniscule movement, his mother noticed and called Minato. The parents were standing there waiting for the children to wake up._

 _Hinata took the same timing as Naruto to stir up as well. Their eyes opened a bit._

 _Naruto's opened to be blood red, not just the iris like it used to in the previous timeline. This time it was the entire eye. Both eyes then shot open, they revealed 6 rings. Black, pitch black rings that centered around a dot. The eye was hypnotizing. Some rings seemed to be thicker than the others but then Naruto paused, they revealed 9 tomoe, rotating in the first three rings from the center. There were 3 in each._

 _Hinata's eyes opened a bit as well, her eyes revealed a blue iris that was glowing, a golden lotus inside it, spiraling a bit before stopping completely._

 _The two lovebirds looked into each other's eyes, they unknowingly hypnotized the other by its beauty. Minato and Kushina meanwhile were too flabbergasted to speak._

 _Then shit hit the fan. Naruto's and Hinata's chakra riled up without their consent._

 _Naruto's radiated a dark almost navy blue colored chakra while Hinata's radiated a purple color one. The chakra destroyed the ceiling and the bed's shook._

 _Before anyone could react the chakra calmed down itself and their eyes went back to their normal ways, it was clear for Minato and Kushina that Naruto's eye seal was broken now._

 _Unfortunately, the two kids were exhausted, before the Uzumaki couple could react, the kids' eyes rolled back and then fainted again._

 _The ceiling cracked a bit more but stabilized._

 _Minato sighed, there was a lot they needed to take care of for next time the kids woke up._

* * *

 **Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a dark and damp place, his nose twitched a bit as he tried to smell and find out where he was. Only to find that there was nothing to smell, whatever this place was, it was odorless. Naruto's eyes shot open, his Sharingan spun in circles waiting to see some movement so it could provide the wielder with information.

Naruto stood up slowly, he seemed to be floating in knee length water and any movement formed ripples that seemed to go nowhere, he moved his hand again and counted to see where the sound ended, using that he could figure out where a wall or any sort of land was. He did so, but as soon as he counted and took the next step - something felt off, he counted again. The same number of seconds to reach the edge as it took earlier, Naruto was now starting to panic. He turned around and tried to focus. Turning about 300 degrees from his current position, he saw a faint light. Naruto took a step towards the light and the light didn't seem to go any further away. Naruto sighed in relief as he stood on the water surface. After all, the water walking trick should help him. He walked towards the light to see a wooden arc. No, not an arc, it was a gate - a gate that was red in color and seemed to look awfully familiar.

He stepped in. Now that he did so, he realized that he was wrong, there were _four_ red gates that held this brilliantly glowing orb, massive orb as large as the sun. But nevermind this, he just felt this uncontrollable urge to just go and _touch_ this orb once, feel its power. Naruto took a step forward, the glowing blue mass seemed to rotate in its place, but then came in another glow, brighter shade of pure red. The chakra and its potency. Naruto gulped and took a step backward. Naruto had already realized why this place looked so familiar. He had visited it when he was 3 and unlocked chakra for the first time. But this was different. if he was correct both of those orbs seemed to be way too large than they used to be. Then it occurred to him. When he was three he had genin level chakra pool, now he had around 3X that of a Kage. This was bound to be. But what about the red one?

Simple, the seal was now gone. Kurama had opened it completely on Naruto's thirteenth birthday. That was the reason he had sudden surges in chakra and random moments of bad control. In the next few years, he would have merged the two chakras at a ratio that Kurama would control and provide Naruto the perfect opportunity to use his own chakra and that of Kurama's at his discretion. This was going to be glorious.

Naruto was about to touch the blue one when something moved. Naruto paused and then saw it. There was a branch that took in both chakras and mixed them with a magnificent dark blue shade. Naruto took a step forward and absorbed the chakra a bit.

There was a surge in power, the water rippled around him and his Sharingan morphed into the fabled Eternal Mangekyo state and then it spun, and spun, and spun. It kept on spinning for a few seconds before it finally morphed into his all-new Rinne-Sharingan.

Naruto looked down at the water to see his reflection, his eyes pulsated, it hurt so much! He wanted it to stop! But the eyes wouldn't, they kept on pulsing until they settled in with their new wielder. After all, Naruto was the first person to ever wield these eyes in 2 eye sockets instead of just one on the forehead.

Contrary to popular and Nagato's belief, the Rinnegan or its superior version - Rinne-Sharingan was not all powerful. It gave you the six paths and the outer path but that could be completely and utterly useless should you be careless. Also, you didn't choose the eye. The eye chose you. So, if the eye was stolen from someone and implanted into your own eye socket. It would do you more harm than good.

 **"Are you done with wondering kit?" Kurama finally spoke up, indicating his presence.**

"GAH!" Naruto jumped so high in the sky that he hit 'sky' Naruto crashed down into the water forming a good amount of ripples in the peaceful water. Naruto looked up to see that his sewer of a mind also had a ceiling. The ceiling also had lights, then why the hell was it so dark when he woke up? Naruto shrugged off the useless question and looked at the towering figure.

"You must be Kurama," Naruto said looking at the nine orange-red tails.

 **"That I am."**

"Nice to finally meet you, you are a lot larger than I anticipated."

 **"How tall did you expect me to be?"**

Naruto gave out a nervous chuckle and spoke "Let us not dwell on useless things" He just hoped Kurama would let that pass.

 **"Go on, tell me."**

Naruto gave out a nervous chuckle and put his hands into a seal, he didn't need it to do it in the physical world but this was his mind, he had to form the seal somewhere right? And so he called out a transformation jutsu, he transformed into a reddish-orange looking fox with 9 tails. The said fox was _chibi._ No denying it, Naruto had just transformed into Kurama's youngling form shown it to Kurama.

Kurama as a response had his eyes twitching dangerously, he huffed angrily as Naruto released the jutsu. Naruto continued his nervous laughter and after a moment stopped in a comfortable silence.

"To be fair enough, you do look cute in that form. More importantly, your fur seems to be so soft." Naruto purred in the end.

Kurama facepalmed at the reaction. No, not figuratively, he actually brought his paw up and smashed it against his head. He dragged his hand down and sighed. It was comical to watch the strongest being in existence to do something like this. But hey, the other guy was after all the child of prophecy.

 **"You managed to transform into my younger self with just imagination. I am impressed."**

Naruto sighed in relief, his first impression wasn't bad.

"Alright, so what now?"

 **"It seems that now you should be given the memories of the Sage that traveled from the future. Also, you are not the only one who is receiving their memories of another lifetime."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"Your wife-"**

Naruto blushed hard at that.

 **"Stop blushing. Now, back to the point. You are not the only one who awakened a new dojutsu, she awakened the Tenseigan, the first user in a thousand years and the second one to wield after my uncle. And you, kit, have something more powerful than my father. You are soon going to meet him while your wife meets uncle."**

"So let me get this clear, Hinata is also in some form of mindscape, right?"

 **"Yes, she is, in fact, sharing one with you and talking to another avatar of mine. You are going to be given your memories now. Kindly shut up and let me do my work."**

Naruto lowered his head in embarrassment and nodded.

He then received the memories.

It took some time, a shit load of screaming in pain and a multitude of emotions before he settled down. Hinata, meanwhile, was going through the same.

The memories made Naruto want to die in self-pity, his other life seemed to have been very rough. He immediately saw through Sage's idiotic act. He was surprised at how the village treated him, but mostly he was disgusted. Angry at the absence of Jiraiya and Kakashi, Hokage's lies not knowing who his parents were. Naruto facepalmed nearly every time he went to Sakura, but seeing as he never knew what love was, he would let the Sage have a pass.

* * *

Hinata was getting pissed at her father's actions in the other life. But one good look at him showed that he was angry at himself too, most of the anger, however, was starting to redirect at Hanabi. She seemed to a good girl in the other life, she was definitely not one in this lifetime.

Her heart broke seeing Sage's pain, seeing how her other self-was there helpless and a shell of what she could be. Her all-powerful Byakugan was for the lack of better word, _powerless._ Hinata, unknowingly, had started crying just by looking at the other self. Her beautiful Tenseigan eyes were starting to puff red.

* * *

By the end of those memories. Naruto and Hinata were ROYALLY PISSED at the Uchiha, they forgot that he had been a good friend in this life. But it mattered not, the way Naruto was going on a rampage, Kurama was glad that the mindscape was in his control. Kurama was happily surprised when Naruto unlocked his first path, the Deva path. He had sent the water flying everywhere as he yelled out "Shinra Tensei"

He was of course forced to his knees by the sheer amount of exhaustion that came back.

 **"Are you done?"**

Naruto nodded, he looked up and saw Kurama was restraining himself from lashing out. His tails had surrounded his arms.

Naruto was about to speak up when Naruto raised one paw to stop him from starting. The mindscape got a sudden glow. Naruto closed his eyes to defend himself from the blinding lights. He opened them a second later to see Hinata standing in front of him. Same attire she had worn to the academy three days ago. Oh yeah, that is right. Being unconscious for three days is a good excuse for not changing. But she looked like she had gone through hell and back.

Her hair was messed up, her blue v-neck t-shirt had many dirty spots on it. Some being wet, Naruto blushed realizing that he was almost going to start going to drool while staring at Hinata's *ahem* assets. What? He is a hormonal teenager! Give him a break! It is okay, he diverted his gaze immediately.

Hinata, on the other hand, frowned seeing the blond, she had not forgiven Naruto for what he said and did to himself.

Naruto caught the frown. Now, this was so not acceptable! He had enough of this drama, THAT'S IT!

Naruto screamed in his mind as he ran forward, startling Hinata a bit, she would have reacted swiftly by chopping him but he had picked her up. She was in the air when Naruto spun her around by 180 degrees.

Naruto gently brought her down to the land, allowing her to stand on her toes. Hinata had previous physical interactions. Naruto, as she knew, loved to hug her. She liked it, always, but this one was too close. Their bodies were nearly rubbing on each other.

Naruto gazed intensely into her eyes, she squirmed under them and started to feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was gaining back her ability to faint! She was furiously blushing after seeing the amount of love Naruto had in his eyes. She could literally feel the emotions swimming through her. Without being able to continue her train of thought she blinked.

She realized what happened, she had felt something smashing against her lips, after her vision cleared and her brains processed the information she understood.

NARUTO WAS KISSING HINATA!

Oh God, she was so going to faint! Naruto tightened his grip further, the arms that were around her waist rose a bit above for a better position, Hinata felt one hand loosen a bit, till she felt the hand pressure again on the back of her head, right above the neck. She moaned a bit into the kiss, she felt Naruto actually smirk. Oh boy, that was his mistake. He would get a punishment for being a naughty boy. Hinata started to kiss him back, way more passionately for a first timer should and with way more strength than that was needed. Hinata pulled his hair a bit and opened her mouth, this was now going to be a battle of tounges.

Hinata's secret to all this was simple - practice! And no, she didn't cheat on Naruto, get that thought drilled in your brain, no what she did was learn Naruto's ninjutsu, transformation technique, while it was supposed to be genjutsu, the blond had goofed up and made something better. And Hinata had used that to transform a shadow clone into Naruto and had experienced this before.

Unknown to the duo was a large fox watching them with an amused expression. He didn't utter a word, just silently watching.

Naruto broke off, a smile on his face that could light up the sky. He looked into Hinata's eyes and broke the silence. Hinata squirmed under the gaze, how did he do it? But that didn't matter, Naruto simply looked on and closed the distance again, he went to her ear and whispered.

'I love you Hina'

Hinata couldn't bear it anymore, he was so sincere, Hinata knew that not a single letter in that line was without emotion or the truth. Naruto truly loved her.

She fainted.

Kurama chuckled at the interaction, the sound caused Naruto to turn towards the fox and then the embarrassment kicked in. He too fainted.

Kurama sweatdropped.

The couple woke up 10 minutes later. They then calmed down and started remembering their memories, their fury once again restored in all its might.

"I WILL KILL YOU SASUKE!" Naruto roared as his chakra flared rippling the water around him causing tides to form. Hinata was silent the entire time, she was silently crying for her daughter, Kurama had informed about Boruto being alive, but Himawari, her dear little princess was now dead! She couldn't do anything.

" _You might want to reconsider that once again kid,"_ A man spoke

There were two figures who came into visibility.

Hinata and Naruto's eyes widened to the size of saucers,

"You are..."

* * *

 **A/N: That my friends, is the end of Chapter 17!**

 **Hope you like cliffhangers,**

 **Review your guesses - who are the men who entered the mindscape.**

 **Sorry for not doing anything with Inferno style. But hey, the wave arc will go on for some time. That is important. Sadly, Zabuza will end up being the villain in my story. I truly liked the character.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry guys, but this is not an update  
**

In fact, I am sorry to break this to you that I won't be able to write these fanfictions anymore. Fanfictions - 'No More Mistakes' and 'Child of Prophecy'

I will not be able to write them because of some personal reasons but I am sorry to all my readers...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **APRIL's FOOL!**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Ah, hope you liked the prank, and no I will be continuing these stories don't worry.

If I pranked you successfully, **REVIEW** below.


	20. Chapter 20

_"You are..._

* * *

...Otsutsuki" they spoke in unison,

"Hagoromo/Hamura" They spoke together, nearly merging the words but it was alright.

"At least someone remembers me" Hamura grumbled, Hagoromo laughed at his younger brother's expense.

 **"Uncle, Father" Kurama nodded as a greeting.**

"Kurama" The two legends replied with a nod of their own

"So, what are two legends doing in my mindscape?" Naruto asked, completely forgetting about the violent ranting that he had just done, but he was still angry, not as much as before but still enough to actually kill someone.

"Actually, believe it or not, we are here to fulfill our ends of a deal," Hamura answered.

"What deal?" Hinata asked, she had taken control of the mindset and actually transformed herself into something different/presentable.

"The deal with Kami-sama, where this guy gets training from us. Kami-sama felt generous and let Hamura come in to train you too." Hagoromo said pointing to Hinata in the end.

"EH? K-Kami-sama? Since when are the gods involved in this?" Hinata asked, gaining back her stutter for a second

"Since your husband here," Hamura spoke,"messed with the timeline *SMACK* at that too twice at it!"

"Oh, come on! You guys are still on that, I thought we were past it!" Naruto whined

"Alright, that is enough for now, we need to make a plan." Hagoromo cleared his throat before speaking.

 **"Yup, so here is one, I knew you would say that father, so... Let us get to it." Kurama said as he twitched his ears in happiness**

Naruto smiled, his Sage timeline memories reminded him the fact that Kurama only did that when he was extremely proud about something, the one time Naruto remembered Kurama doing this was in the fourth war when Naruto finally opened the seal to let Kurama out once and for all. And then Kurama making a speech in front of Obito, Kakashi, and Guy about how the Yondaime had entrusted Naruto to him and he would protect him. Naruto was now grinning, eagerly waiting to listen to what Kurama had to say.

 **"Naruto, you need start by making 3 soulless blood clones, these will be possessed by Uncle, Father and I. We will then go to the Kamui dimension where the gravity is higher than that of Earth. That place will help both you and Hinata to build up resistance and gain speed, those gravity seals of yours are not as effective as the place is.**

 **Hinata, we will start the Mokuton training now, since you have gained the Tenseigan you should be able to use Yang release as well. Naruto we will now try to combine the inferno style with the wind to make the one thing you always wanted to do..."**

"SCORCHING INFERNO STYLE! WHOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto screamed in happiness and started to do a victory lap around the mindscape, skip in his step almost to the level of 'frolicking'

*SMACK*

"I swear my husband just forgets the fact that he is a mature adult!" Hinata said with her face in her hands while Naruto was massaging the lump on her head. The 3 others who were present chuckled at this.

"I swear you learned this from Saku...ra" Naruto spoke as his memories immediately flashed the image of his sweet little princess dying by the pink-haired woman's hands. Naruto's Sharingan flared to life as Hinata's Byakugan activated on the spot.

Hagoromo seeing the rising tension spoke up, "Before you guys do something I need to show you something."

Naruto turned towards the man and raised an eyebrow.

~ _Flashback~_

 _Hagoromo and Hamura looked at each other and then at their wives, then back at each other, what the hell made this so confusing? Well, not a lot actually, just the fact that they got a direct order from the court of KAMI! That had not happened, ever before._

 _"So, we are to go and train some brats?" Hamura asked, he never was good with children in the recent generations. Ninja had forgotten him and that had certainly taken its toll on him. Hagoromo laughed at him often for this but frankly, he was considering whether this obsession could be healthy or not. It was really beginning to edge towards the not part recently. So he was glad for this opportunity._

 _"And give them a memory of my son's reincarnation's future self, which they do not have, it is as if we were some software update pop-ups! God this thing is screwed up!" Hagoromo spoke with frustration clear in his voice. Apparently, this 'Sage' had traveled to the past. Believable since they could do it, but never actually did. But this man went TWICE. That itself was noteworthy. A man with so much chakra could wreak havoc on the world if he wished to.  
_

 _"It is not like we have a choice. From the things we have listened to, the kid is probably your reincarnation and his wife is my incarnation. If we mold them properly, the world will be at peace, the way you intended it to be."_

 _Hagoromo nodded, "Might as well make the most of it."_

 _"Yup now let's go"_

 _Hagoromo nodded once again and the two brothers shimmered out of existence, their souls were now sent down to the impure world. The memories they held a message were...  
_

* * *

 _Naruto was sitting alone after spending a month for the creation of the said dimension. His son was now a seal master at level 7, by the Uzumaki standards, not what he wanted but still, it was pretty good. Daichi agreed as well. Naruto while still mourning for his wife and daughter, came across another seal in the room and seeing as it intrigued him, he channeled some chakra through it. Being the BAKA Naruto from his child years_

 _Just when he was about to stop channeling chakra, that seal pulled more. It kept on pulling until he was rendered unconscious and was forced to enter Limbo, the dimension where a soul roams in, the same dimension where he could talk to the dead and still be alive. The same dimension he could sense and fight while Sasuke could see it, the one that Madara once used. His grandfather. That still fascinated him, he was the one who killed his grandfather._

 _His physical body fell in a lump while his spirit came out and traveled in the limbo. That was when he was pulled by a blinding light._

* * *

 _Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of his father, mother, his wife, daughter. "What the hell are you doing here?!" All of them shrieked._

 _"He used the Limbo seal, idiot, just like Hashirama, doesn't want to use his goddamn head." A voice said._

 _"OI! I use my head" Another voice yelled indignantly._

 _The voice that revealed himself to be his grandfather, Madara Uchiha bickering with his childhood friend, Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage. There were quite a few people present here now._

 _The Konoha 12, their heirs. All Hokage, their wives and anyone else close to them. The most surprising figure was SASUKE UCHIHA._

 _Naruto without thinking entered his chakra mode and attacked head-on. One hand forming his Rasen-shuriken, other forming a tailed beast ball. Two Susanoos, a wood golem, two different colored adamantine chains, a few tenkutsu's blocked off, two strong/large arms around his shoulder and a shadow strangle barely stopped him. He was in his rage mode. Sasuke adopted a solemn look and spoke._

 _"I know you want to kill me..."_

 _Before Sasuke could continue, he was cut off by Naruto. "DAMN RIGHT I DO!"_

 _Naruto broke free of his barriers and ran up to him. About to strike he heard a voice and he froze. "DADDY STOP!" Naruto's daughter screamed, her voice was still the same as before, that of a cute girl's._

 _Naruto canceled his jutsus and straightened, he spoke in a very calm and cold voice, to which everyone present shivered. Naruto was truly pissed. No one had seen him that angry. "I will give you one minute." Sasuke nodded and started._

 _"I am not the one who killed your wife and daughter or anyone else in the recent incident that happened." Sasuke was about to continue but was again cut off._

 _"What do you mean?!" Naruto roared._

 _"Please let me continue." Sasuke looked at Naruto who finally nodded. "I had broken out of your Kotoakatsumi a long time ago, on the day of Sarada's birth to be precise. The one who attacked you has stolen my body and killed my spirit. The same thing happened to Madara."_

 _"Wait, wait. Give me a second. Then why did you not attack me when you broke free of the Kotoakatsumi?"_

 _"Because I was finally happy, I was proud to be a father. I did not want to leave my daughter like that."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"Now where was I? Oh, yes. Madara. The one we fought, in fact, the one Hashirama fought as well was not Madara. Madara Uchiha has been dead for a long time. His will has been dead for a long time. It is almost as if our bodies were there but we were nothing but puppets. Almost like Rinnegan paths, like the ones Pein used."_

 _"Whoa, wait up. Those are some big statements. Can you prove them?"_

 _"It is proof enough that I am here, my body is definitely down there doing some shit I would never do in my life"_

 _"So, Madara faced this too?" Naruto looked at his grandfather who came close to him and smacked him behind._

 _"It is a 'grandpa' for you!" After doing that Madara nodded and laughed with the others._

 _"So, who is the one who caused this?" Naruto asked_

 _"I will let you take a guess" Sasuke replied._

 _"Zetsu! He is the only one who can do it!"_

 _"Yes, more specifically Black Zetsu. He attacked me out of nowhere and took out my will, essentially killing me."_

 _"So... You are dead and someone is using your body to try and destroy the world."_

 _"That sums it up."_

 _Naruto looked around and saw everyone nod. Then he got an idea._

 _"Say, I could try to resurrect the heirs to all of our clans, not the adults though, they take up too much chakra," Naruto said._

 _"How do you plan to do that? You don't have the Rinnegan" Sasuke pointed out._

 _"But I could obtain one. I just need to get another Sharingan and transplant it in my eyes, that will evolve it to Rinnegan. But whose eyes can I take?" Naruto pondered._

 _"Mine, duh, you need it from someone who is close to you in blood relations, who could be closer than your father?" Minato replied. Naruto nodded in understanding._

 _"So do you know what happened to me and Tou-san? Do you know the entire story?" Minato asked_

 _"I do, you told me in the other timeline before I left," Naruto replied, Minato nodded._

 _"Tell the story to my father and grandson," Kushina spoke up. Naruto was about to argue with something when he was cut off by his mother's actions. Her hair was standing up in 9 different locks. Naruto gulped and nodded. "So what now?" Naruto asked finally._

 _"Get the Rinnegan and revive the kids, later, one by one revive us, adults. Including the older Hokage." Sasuke replied._

 _"You sure about the adults?"_

 _"If you do one at a time, max two, you will not die," Sasuke replied._

 _"What about Hokage?"_

 _"What about them?"_

 _"Sandaime Hokage was already too old to fight, if I revive him he might end up dying again."_

 _Hiruzen was about to yell at being called old but understood the truth behind Naruto's words. "Maybe something with your Yang-release might help me come back to my prime. That is possible." Hiruzen said in his Professor mode. Naruto nodded and asked 'any other questions.'_

 _"Leave, and don't you dare come follow me in death!" Hinata said. Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly._

 _"He gets that from you!" Kushina said pointing to Minato, who repeated the same action as his son._

 _"And Minato gets it from you!" Haori said pointing to Madara. Now 3 generations were doing the same action. Eyes closed, left hand behind their heads rubbing it with a sheepish expression._

 _Naruto kissed Hinata and finally entered his body._

* * *

 _This! The Sage's memories, the fucking SAGE OF SIX PATHS and the equally strong as fuck MOON SAGE were reduced to MESSENGERS and trainers, even you will be pissed after this won't you? But nevermind, he would go with an open mind and check out the situation before deciding._

 _Sigh, Let us just go back to current time_

 _~End Flashback~_

Somethings in nature were simply not meant to be understood, for example: how many stars are there in the universe? Bruh, people don't give an honest fuck about that fact. Similarly, trying to figure out Naruto was almost a parallel, you either tried to go insane or simply do not give a fuck about it and just watch it as the show progresses. Hagoromo sighed with disappointment as he realized this fact. Actually, the only one who might have _thoroughly_ understood that blond was Hinata, who went from treating him like a kid to a boyfriend to a husband, all depending on the mood.

Anyway, back to Naruto, the kid's chakra was flaring to astonishing levels, to the point where both the brother sages were impressed. Now, that would be a good amount right, I would leave that to your imagination. Naruto was using his newly unlocked Deva path left and right. Kurama had done a favor to everyone and just put the others on his back and walked away, now when a gigantic creature like the nine-tailed fox _walks_ away, the distance covered is somewhere in tens of miles.

Hinata, meanwhile, was wrapped by one tail in which the little-horrified girl was whimpering in, everyone had their ways to deal with news, this was Hinata's, she now had no right to be angry on the Uchiha's anymore. She came to a quick understanding that she would train her ass off with the fabled Moon Sage to get her revenge.

After 15 mindscape minutes, Naruto too came up with the same conclusion, the said mindscape was a ruin by then but who cared? Kurama snapped once again and they were in a lush green field as if nothing ever happened.

Naruto was now silently thinking about the situation, in a hushed tone he finally spoke,

 _"I forgive you Sasuke"_

And all hell broke loose, Naruto's chakra flared once again, his eyes bleed and he hissed in pain. Nothing important was happening except for his Rinne-Sharingan turning off. His blue eyes now possessing golden tomoe, 9 to be precise, all of them evenly distributed in 3 golden rings, within the iris.

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Oh, but then what about the other versions of Sharingan I have heard about in the past?" Tobirama asked  
_

 _"Which ones are you talking about, there is only one other."_

 _"The Fenikkusu Sharingan, if I am not wrong it means Phoenix Copy Wheel Eye."_

 _Madara nodded. "That eye is awakened when you break free from the curse"_

 _"What curse?"_

 _"The curse of hatred"_

 _Tobirama and Hashirama's eyebrows went up. Madara decided to explain._

 _"Remember how any Uchiha can fall into a curse of hatred when the thing or person or whatever they love is taken away from them?"_

 _Both men nodded._

 _"If the said person falls into a curse, and later decides to forgive the said hated subject, the person awakens that power."_

 _"So, what are the benefits of awakening it?" Hashirama asked._

 _"It allows you to see the chakra ratios. For example, let us say that Tobirama possesses the storm release, it is a mixture of lightning and water release. The Fenikkusu can see the ratio in which they are mixed and if I have both those elemental releases I can also use the storm release. Apart from that, the Fenikkusu also has a higher level of perception than the standard Sharingan. If the same user gets Mangekyo in the future, his Mangekyo will be stronger too."_

 _"Oh, cool" Hashirama spoke up._

 _"What about the eye itself? Your Sharingan is red with tomoe holes in the layer." Tobirama asked_

 _"That one is just the plain eye, whatever the iris color is, with gold tomoe," Madara replied_

 _"So, if you had one, it will be black and gold. If Minato-kun had it, it would be blue and gold."_

 _"Yup, although Minato is probably the only one who has ever had different colored eyes than the rest of the Uchiha clan."_

 _"That is true," Tobirama said with a smirk, he always liked the blue eyes better than the onyx ones._

 _~End Flashback~_

That is right guys, Naruto broke free of the curse, he forgave his source of hatred, he forgave the murderer of his daughter, the murderer of his wife, the murderer of his friends, the destroyer of his entire life's work. Yes, he forgave the man with all his heart.

He awakened the Fenikkusu Sharingan, no he awakened the Fenikkusu Rinne-Sharingan. 3 golden rings with 3 golden tomoe in each ring and all of it in the middle of a blue iris, seemed sort of squished but extremely _cool._ And why wouldn't it, from a distance it looks the same as a blue eye with a tinge of gold, almost the same color as his hair.

Hagoromo spoke up, "Congratulations kid, you just awakened an eye that is considered a myth, no wait, you created a new Dojutsu"

Hinata, Hamura, and Kurama stifled a gasp after seeing the effects, the eye was rumored to give the abilities of elemental Kekkai Genkai.

"Wait, how do you know about this?" Naruto asked he realized that he had awakened the eye by looking in a pond that he had just created in the middle of the field.

"Being dead is not the same as not knowing current affairs," Hagoromo laughed

Naruto nodded and asked 'what now?'

Oh nothing much, just about time to get out of the mindscape!

* * *

Naruto and Hinata nearly jolted up, then looked at each other and without really thinking they just brought their faces closer as they inched towards each other in the rather large bed of Naruto's and smashed their lips on each other, they kissed for what felt like an eternity and paused only to take a breath. The kiss was more to make sure that they were still alive and making sure that what they just learned was real.

Sigh, Naruto got off the bed and got into a panic realizing something else, how would they meet with the brother Sages again?

Hinata facepalmed as she told her future husband about how they would possess a shared mindscape because of a seal that Naruto needed to create, Naruto nodded and got to work, a minute later, Hinata and Naruto possessed a circle with a triangle inside the circle as a seal on the back of their right hands. The duo nodded and stood up as their stomachs rumbled.

The duo laughed at the incident realizing that it had been four days since they last had food. The two decided to eat something, but before that, oh yeah, freshen up! Hinata and Naruto went to their respective room's bathrooms and met in the kitchen to fill their empty stomachs.

About half an hour later, Naruto and Hinata Hiraishined to the Hokage's office to see Minato doing some paperwork and Kushina sitting on the same desk working on sorting out the paperwork, Ah! The Hokage was always declared in couples eh? Hehe

The S-ranked ninjas looked up in amazement to see how the duo was up and about. They were intensely crushed in a hug by the Red Death, the Yellow Flash was a little more relaxed in doing the same but their expressions were one filled with relief, must have been 3 hard days not knowing what happened to their kids.

But then the two parents gasped and Minato nearly yelled out a "HOLY SHIT" as the two saw the new Dojutsu the kids had. One possessed the Fenikkusu Rinne-Sharingan something that had never existed before, and the other possessed the Tenseigan.

"Minato, is this what I think it is?" Kushina asked, catching on to what Minato had concluded on.

"Yeah, hon, _this is_ what you think it is."

Naruto wanted to laugh at their reactions but decided to take his sweet time enjoying the moment instead, Hinata finally pitied on them and brought them out of their stupor.

"We have much to talk, dad" Hinata said with a sigh

Minato nodded and dismissed the ANBU, activated the silence seals and...

"Wait, no Root ANBU poking into other people's business?" Hinata asked

"You don't remember what Naruto did to Danzo?" Minato asked

Hinata shook her head as a negative, Minato grinned, the tale was so good that he could barely contain the excitement, he was frankly telling or rather going to show the memory again, but still. So good, just so good.

* * *

 _~Flashback on the day of Hinata's banishment~ (99% sure - This is from Chapter 14)_

 _Naruto had just sent out the ANBU and the Jonin from the office. They were scared for their Hokage, but the child whoever he was called the Yondaime as his father. Something that was surprising, to say the least. If he indeed was the heir to Yondaime then shouldn't the Hokage mention it to the village? The men were discussing this amongst themselves. What no one noticed was that one person heard the conversation or gossip. The said person grinned like a madman. Oh yes, one up to the Hokage. This would be amazing!_

 _The person was none other than our resident evil - Danzo Shimura. He shunshined to his underground office and called the elders Koharu and Homaru. The news was surprising to them as well. He soon began formulating a plan to use this piece of information, maybe try to force him into CRA. Yes, that could work. One of his own kunoichis could be sent in as his wife and BINGO!_

 _Danzo called a council meeting the next day._

 _The council was already settled when Hiruzen and Minato entered. Minato spoke,"Who summoned the meeting?" in a cold voice that ensured pain to the one who called it. Danzo just raised his hand and quickly regretted it when he was hit with KI, ones with dangerous levels._

 _"Oh! Look Sandaime-sama, some hot-shot thinks he is the kage of this village" Minato mocked Danzo, sarcasm dripping in each and every word he spoke._

 _"Clearly, Danzo seems to have forgotten his place!" Hiruzen replied, keeping the play in motion, the civilian council needed to be shown their place every once in a while so when they took their step to eradicate them, no one would be surprised._

 _Danzo gulped, he spoke up, "Oh, Hiruzen..." Sandaime flared his KI higher. "It is Hokage-sama to you, Shimura!"_

 _Danzo sneered in silence._

 _"Why were we called here?" Minato asked as he took his seat. The seating arrangement from his perspective was having shinobi council on his right and civilian on his left. Elders were also on his left with Hiruzen on his right. All of them were seated on a horse-shoe shaped table._

 _"We came here because we heard you had a son, Yondaime-sama," Danzo said with a smirk. Minato and Hiruzen froze at the statement, Kushina and Hiashi did too with the rest of the Shinobi council but that went unnoticed. But not to Danzo, he had a sharp eye. (Get it?)_

 _"Yes, I do have one" Minato answered, in his cold voice with a Sharingan hidden in a Genjutsu glare. Danzo inwardly shuddered at the strong gaze but didn't show it outwardly. However, one idiotic councilman decided to open his idiotic mouth at the worst time possible. Danzo wanted to facepalm but somehow managed to resist the temptation._

 _"We have the right to know about him!" Said one of the fat councilmen. Then he was hit by a strong, chakra enhanced KI. Being a civilian, Minato had adjusted it so he wouldn't die but it did have its effect as he saw the man sit down and try to hide in his shirt. After a moment of silence, Minato spoke up. Now everyone shifted their attention to him.  
_

 _"Oh, so you wish to meet him do you?" Minato asked. The tone in which he asked made everyone wish they should not have brought up this idea. Shit, too late.  
_

 _What no one noticed was that Minato had substituted with a clone when everyone was looking at the councilman and had hiraishined to his home. Naruto was relaxing when his father told him of the situation, Naruto meanwhile berated himself for becoming visible to the public. Anyways, too late to cry. He quickly changed into his shinobi gear. Mind you, this was different from his battle gear. In this one, he didn't look like a mini-Madara. This one he looked like a mini-Thunder God. His attire was a white kimono with blue mixed in some parts. A black belt around his waist with the Uzumaki swirl around his navel, the insignia was small and was black like the belt but had a golden outline to it which showcased the swirl. He wore black shoes with metal toes and had forearm metal plates with fingercut gloves which also had metal plating, they covered a number of seals that were meant to summon his gunbai, kusarigama - Blood Reaper, kunai (5-prong ones at that, he chose to make them more unique than his fathers, and they were almost as big as daggers, the two extra prongs just gave it a fancier look), shuriken and lastly, his own iaido katana - one who fondly named it after his Uzumaki grandfather Daichi - The Crimson Death._

 _Naruto sighed in content once he looked in a mirror, damn he looked hot. He summoned his Blood Reaper and held it once before swinging it, he could swear that people would shake in fear just by looking at the ruby red handle and its golden edge. Just the thing he needed to scare the council. Nah, this would be too much, he didn't want to kill them outright. Maybe his 5 prong kunai? Nope, too small and it didn't give the feel. Crimson Death? Nope, having an unsheathed sword would cause more trouble than it was worth. Damn it! Maybe it was just his entry that could scare them, he would also have to hide his Sharingan, he thought. He cast a Genjutsu beforehand to avoid any more issues.  
_

 _So entry, yes, have lightning surround him entirely and use a wind-water (ice) shunshin to provide an additional boost._

 _Minato sent some chakra to his hiraishin seal on Naruto to signal him, and boy did Naruto enter the chambers. Naruto had prepared for this amazingly, Minato, Hiruzen, Kushina, and Hiashi smirked at the young blond's entrance but the rest of them were flabbergasted by it. His presence held power in it and showed that he was not someone to be messed with._

 _Naruto entered in the middle of the horseshoe table. An ice shunshin and he was already in his red and blue lightning armor, he bowed before his father and used chakra to distort his voice. **"You called me Hokage-sama?"**_

 _Now that the idiotic civilians realized that they fucked up, they thought that it was for the best to end the meeting as fast as they could. But then again, they were idiots for a reason.  
_

 _"I did Naruto. You were requested to meet by our dearest civilian council." Minato replied heavy sarcasm laced his voice as he said the word dearest._

 _'What now?' Minato thought_

 _The voice and presence felt by everyone else were surprising to Danzo and the other elders, they could have sworn the boy was no older than 9 or 10. How was he so strong? Better yet, who was the mother? Of course, the second question was asked by a civilian._

 _"Who was your mother, boy?" Asked the civilian in a smug tone. Seriously, did the idiots never understand what the situation was?_

 ** _"Treat me with respect, fat-ass. Otherwise, your shoulders would be dearly missing a head."_** _Naruto replied releasing KI. The said counselor gulped before nodding. He rephrased his question._ _  
_

 _"Who was your mother Naruto-san?"_

 _Naruto looked at his father, he nodded, it was okay to reply._

 ** _"Kushina Uzumaki, any more question?"_** _Naruto asked the questions in a no-nonsense tone. This could be a chance to end the meeting. Before Danzo could act up and end it, another moron spoke up. This time his arm came to his chest level before he resisted his urge to facepalm.  
_

 _"That slut! Minato-kun..." Her screeching was cut short when she found Naruto crouching on her table in front of her. The Blood Reaper perfectly adjusted to her throat. The other shinobi and ANBU present in the room gawked at his speed. He was indeed the heir to the Yellow Flash._

 ** _"Listen here, you screeching whore! Call my father anything except Hokage-sama, you are dead. Call my mother by any insult, you will wish you are dead"_** _She was then hit by a shit ton of KI, enhanced by Kurama's chakra, this helped civilians puke out their food and other shinobi to have trouble breathing. Hiruzen, Minato, and Kushina were the only ones who were fine, seeing how as they were S-class shinobi. This wasn't a lot.  
_

 _However, the best reaction was that by Mebuki Haruno, the idiotic woman who spoke up. The woman who had Naruto's Blood Reaper at her throat. Her reaction was to shut up, nod frantically and then faint when Naruto stopped. Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Mebuki was still unhappy, she didn't get her 'Minato-kun' in the end, maybe she could do something else! That is it! Get Sakura to pair up with Naruto._

 _Soon the rest were woken up, courtesy of ANBU. But, then again there was one mistake Naruto made in his session of beating people up. He used Kurama's chakra to aid his KI. Big mistake.  
_

 _And he was indeed caught, Danzo spoke up._

 _"If that is so, Yondaime-sama, He should be applied for CRA. He..."_

 _ **"No thanks!"** Naruto cut off Danzo  
_

 _"Nobody is asking you, boy! You will do your duty for the village by getting multiple wives and providing more children so the clan doesn't die!" Danzo replied, then he realized who he was talking to, he just forgot the reply Haruno was given. Shit, well too late._

 ** _"Konoha Lawbook under the jurisdiction since the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju states that should a man or woman agree to spread his or her Bloodline abilities, he or she can opt for the CRA. The option is created for the sole purpose of providing a platform. The law is not necessary to be applied. The said person can also opt out of the CRA should he or she wish for it. And I, Naruto Uzumaki, hereby revoke my right to use the CRA."_**

 _Minato took this moment to speak up. "Alright, then Naruto Uzumaki, is only allowed to take one wife as per the legal system of Konoha."  
_

 ** _"Understood Hokage-sama"_** _Naruto replied with a smirk, to which Minato openly grinned._

 _"Since we already established the fact that Naruto is my son, I guess it should help you to know that he is my rightful heir. I have been married for over a decade now."  
_

 _The last statement from Minato led to Mebuki drop her head hopelessly, that woman had been hitting on Minato ever since her husband died in the third war after getting her pregnant._

 _"Alright then, council dismissed!" Hiruzen said._

 ** _"Wait! I hereby request to place a restraining order against Mebuki Haruno. For my entire family."_**

 _The entire council was shell-shocked. Seriously, the hell. The kid had singlehandedly ruined Haruno's reputation. But the next words by Hiruzen shocked them even more._

 _The words or rather a word was, "Granted."_

 _"Council dismissed," Minato said  
_

 _"Oh but wait, Yondaime-sama!" Danzo started in a smug tone._

 _'Oh, come on!' the thoughts flashed in the minds of everyone present._

 _"What?" Minato asked, irritation clear in his voice._

 _"You never told us that the Kyubbi that attacked us never left the village!"_

 _Now, everyone froze. If one were to touch the men and women in the room, they would shatter into fine pieces of shards._

 _"What?" Minato asked again  
_

 _"I am saying that why is your son - Naruto, the Jinchuriki of the demon fox?" Danzo repeated, slowly_

To be continued...

* * *

...

 _ **"Shimura"**_ _Naruto spoke, of course, scaring the shit out of the council. People had concluded that whenever he spoke he would end up willing to take the lives of those he spoke to, the only reason he wasn't was because of the Hokage._

 ** _"This is your last warning, do not try to poke your nose into other people's business. I have heard about you and been affected by your decisions. Needless to say, you have pissed me off quite well. Make one more mistake, just one more and I will only need a 'Yes' from my father to take away that shitty life of yours that you seem to be quite fond of."_**

 _"Is that a threat, boy?" Danzo asked with a smirk? or was it just pure smug tone? Nevertheless, the entire council wanted to facepalm, had he not heard what the kid said? He would end up being the death of them all. Shinobi in the room were very pleased by the way the tables turned, 3 minutes into Naruto's presence and he had taught the civilian council and the elders about what happens when a nail steps out of its place, they were going to be hit by the hammer._

 ** _"Make what you wish of it Shimura, I only warn once."_**

 _"You still didn't answer the question of why you are the Jinchuriki of the Demon Fox?"_

 _Naruto sighed mentally, he could not stall him or evade the questions anymore, he looked at his father who too had a stone face that signified that he was going ahead with something outside his control, something he did not like._

 ** _"First things first, he is not a demon as you constantly kept mentioning him. Second, the fox is a male, not some object so call 'him' if needed. Third, it was for his protection and mine. If you have any more questions, keep them to yourself, the rest is an S-ranked secret that you do not have clearance to!"_**

 _Shimura clenched his walking stick, this was barely some information. But still something could be made out of it right? Yes!_

 _"I propose that I adopt Naruto so that I can properly train him" Danzo started_

 _"Are you suggesting that we can not?" Kushina exclaimed in anger, her chakra railing up, starting to make quite a few shinobi in the room and all the civilians as well._

 _"I do not care what you have to say Danzo, I am his father and I am not going to let him go to someone like you" Minato stated_

 ** _"Shimura"_** _Naruto started, **"i told you not to piss me off" '** SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT' That was all that went in the minds of the council_

 _Naruto rushed forward taking out his blood reaper and appeared in front of the old man. He was about to take of his head when..._

 _CLING_

 _Naruto looked to his left to see a Root ANBU holding his tanto to block Naruto's weapon. Naruto was then surrounded by 2 teams of four ANBU, all Root._

 _Naruto was getting really angry now._

 _"Naruto" Minato started, all eyes going to him, his expression was blank. A VERY BAD sign, that was his war face, dubbed by the many Konoha Shinobi who helped him set up the Iwa nin slaughter in the 3rd war._

 _"Kill them all"_

 ** _"..."_** _"..." There was pin drop silence, the Hokage just allowed Naruto to kill Danzo's men, and Naruto had just mentioned that all he needed was a yes._

 _Hiruzen was shocked, Minato never really went into 'war' mode until it was a critical situation or he himself was thoroughly pissed, which again was not an easy task._

 _'SHIT' All of them swore in their heads. Except Kushina, she was grinning, she too wanted a part in the slaughter, but..._

 _*SPLASH*_

 _The council members were brought out of their stupor as something warm and red splashed on their clothes and faces, in good quantity that the said red stuff was now dripping down their chins._

 _One civilian member looked at the carnage and emptied his stomach almost instantly._

 _Who wouldn't?_

 _The scene was horrifying to say the least. There were some chests ripped open, some necks slit open. One head tossed in the air, almost comically and one leg? Some guy was also hanging upside down._

 _Then slowly, it settled in, all the shinobi and civilians realized, Naruto had butchered 8 ANBU class ninjas in less than 4 seconds._

 _*GULP*_

 _Some civilians turned to the man who gulped, the said man was none other than Shibi Aburame, the one man who was known to keep his calm and composure in almost all situations, he was one of the best people who acted rationally in dire situations._

 _"Fuck" Someone softly whispered, that someone was Shikaku Nara, the man who was Jonin Commander and also hailed as a genius, also known for his calm composure and calling everything troublesome._

 _Why was there this reaction? Because, the last man who possessed such raw talent and poweress, whom they knew was Hatake Kakashi, the last remaining student of the Yondaime Hokage and was hailed as the legendary copy ninja. He was a solid A rank ninja on his way to becoming S rank, and that information was years old. If Kakashi had done this with Iwa ANBU, and Naruto had done it with Root, it was almost safe to presume that Naruto too was at least an A class ninja. To add to this, the stance Naruto was in during those 4 seconds was completely new to what any of those had seen, he was flexible and agile and almost an instant later he was sturdy and unmovable, there were some elements of Kushina's and Minato's styles. But more importantly, the said stance had allowed him to kill those ANBU using_ taijutsu, _even when Kakashi had done his slaughter, it was using his all new Chidori, which was classified as Ninjutsu, and even then he had taken 5 seconds..._

 _Naruto, meanwhile, was grinning like a madman. Why wouldn't he, he just got the one thing he desired right now._

 _But what about the man who was about to be slaughtered? Where was Danzo Shimura?_

 _He was missing, the man was smart enough to shunshin away in those 4 seconds that Naruto took to slaughter those ANBU._

 ** _"This will be your last warning civilians, do not poke your nose into Shinobi business. Shinobi council, it was nice to meet you again."_**

 _Naruto gave one last nod to his father who nodded back in understanding, the nod was a permission to leave, the answer was yes._

 _Naruto left in the same elemental shunshin he came in._

 _Then the civilian council looked at Minato who was still having a blank face, the civilians took this as a cue to apologize and run out of the range before Minato decided to show his wrath. The council actually bowed, gave an apology, a promise to not irritate the Hokage with tasks they could manage and then they ran like somebody had let dogs lose behind them._

 _~End Flashback~_

Minato was still grinning like a bright tubelight.

Naruto spoke again, with a sigh, "Dad, are you done? We have to talk!"

"Yeah, yeah" Minato said with a dismissive hand, he wanted to enjoy reliving the moment.

"Father"

Now Minato stood at attention, whenever Naruto mentioned him as 'father' it was a clue to take things seriously.

"We need to make a plan"

Minato nodded, he and Kushina just recieved memories from Naruto, about all the plan Kurama made in their mindscapes.

* * *

 **A/N:** The new chapter is here guys,

Thanks for reviews and favs and follows. Also, I have no regrets about the prank. HAHAHA, that was actually good, you got to admit that.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I wanted to get a new title and summary for the story, I want some recommendations,**

 **Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

_"We need to make a plan"_

 _Minato nodded, he and Kushina just received the memories from Naruto, about all the plans Kurama made in their mindscape._

* * *

Minato had no idea what the hell the great fox was smoking but he had to admit that the plans that he made were amazing and terrifying at the same time. I mean, there is no way a mortal being could come even remotely close to such an efficient plan and yet so simple at the same time.

As he was about to tell Kushina that he would handle the rest of the paperwork and go home, he felt a shiver run down his spine. A shiver that always came before something big went down. Some liked to call it instinct, some even called it intuition. But for Minato all it meant was something big was coming and that something big was not going to be in his favor. That is exactly when a chunin burst through the door.

"Hokage-sama!" The unnamed chunnin yelled, forgetting all decorum and horribly failing to show respect despite somewhat trying to

The blond man just raised an eyebrow at the manner at which the man came in, the chunnin at least had the decency to bow down his head in shame and catch a deep breath to regain some composure, once he did that he spoke only two words that responded to Minato's shiver a few moments ago.

"Code Alpha"

His eyes widened slightly at the shocking news and instantly narrowed down on his subordinate, those two words were only taught to the code breakers and were only used during a time period of existential crisis for either their village or for an ...ally. But in that case which ally was it? Seeing as how their village was completely intact (obviously), which village could possibly face such issues? A simple look at the chunnin's face showed that the man had run as hard as he could and he needed to get one more word out of his system if he wanted to complete his orders to relay the message.

"Wave"

Minato stood up from his desk, only a few months ago Jiraiya and Kakashi had reported that the particular town was intact and starting to recover from Gato's tyranny. How could things have gone so bad in such a short time? Much less, who would have the guts to actually stand against the Wave knowing that they are being completely backed by the strongest of the Shinobi villages?

"Who is the cause?" Kushina calmly asked, Minato would need to get a strike team ready to deal with this mess immediately.

"That information is unknown sir, we have decoded the message from the shinobi stationed there, seeing as how the paper is tinted red it appears that the one who wrote the letter did so with his dying breath. Which also makes it look like that the one who attacked the town and our shinobi were not only counting on the letter being sent out but also the fact that they wanted us to receive this notice and take action against this. It is an open challenge against our authority but more importantly our team has also wanted us to notify you of potential suspicious activity beyond that of these attacks. This could very well be a trap and our response team may end up dealing with not only the attacking party but any additional unknown support as well. Please note that at this point the only information we have is the certainty behind the matter that there is an existential crisis in wave, nothing beyond that is certain - no information beyond that is certain, the number of enemies, where they are from or their motives behind this attack."

"I see, is there anything else?" Minato replied

"Yes, although our team is still unsure on this but there were 2 marks made on the bottom right page of the letter, the marks were made in blood and seem to be an indication as to how many enemies are there"

"Alright, anything else, anything at all that your team has to provide or caution against?"

"No sir, that is all we have."

"Okay, dismissed."

And in a flutter of wind the chunnin was out of the door in a shunshin. Kushina fleetingly thought about how shunshin would make it faster for the chunnin to get to the Hokage and relay the message, but then remembered that shunshin takes a lot of chakra for someone who is not extremely skilled at it, as the man was a chunnin with the intelligence department, it was quite obvious that he had not been familiarized with the technique.

"I am sending out Cerberus." Minato decided

Kushina was startled to hear that name again, that code name was from their strike team Omega, the contingency team that was sent out as a last resort. To send out one of the members of that team meant that something could go terribly wrong. The Omega team as one could predict was a team of 4 members - all S class and active in the field. The only time they wore that mask was to go on a mission where they could not show that the Leaf was there. There were no traces of them on paper, for all the world knew, they never existed - like true shinobi

"I might send Genbu as backup"

Now Kushina was actually worried, two out of the four active members of team Omega were being sent out. This situation was beyond critical. She wondered why Minato would worry so much about a civilian town, there was no shinobi village from that side that was going to attack the leaf. Akatsuki was not going to be there mainly because this was way before their time, at the very least 4 to 7 years too early. And the only notable thing happening was the defeat of Gato in those lands, but then slowly she realized, the funds had gone missing. Since Gato liked to keep his holdings in a physical form he kept things not in gold or diamonds, something a cliche villain have, as a business man he was always too worried about keeping things like that when it was too easy to be stolen. No his belongs were heavily invested in stocks and bonds, quite surprising for a multi-billionaire to keep but it was a smart decision nonetheless. Even the collected stack of paper for the certificates of those old stocks could not weigh that much but would be nearly worth his entire estate.

Which was exactly why Minato was so worried. Kakashi and Jiraiya were never able to recover those funds. So whoever stole this, and whoever raided Wave in order to search for it were soon going to battle. And they were going to destroy whatever was left of the land. And Leaf was going to end up becoming the third party who was also going to gain that cash. That amount of money would easily take away all the debt from the village's economy and bring them into a considerable surplus for a long enough time to work out the kinks of Kurama's plans and be financially stable during the war.

* * *

And soon two masked men were running across the forest between the land of fire and wave, the outfit of these men was completely average. Literally nothing stood out in their appearances to the point that if one were to pretend they didn't have their masks they would be very easily loose track of these two men in a crowd.

But what could possibly have gone so wrong as to have 2 Omega team members running towards Wave, especially after the reports from Jiraiya and Kakashi, stating that the place was about as stable as it could get with its current situation.

But then the two men came to a shore, in the distance the lone island was visible across the bridge that Tazuna had built. A bridge to a smoking village with almost nothing taller than 30 feet, mind you that those 30 feet were not of a man-made sculpture but of simple topography. Nothing man-made seemed to be in a normal state - everything that was ever created there was now in the shape of rubble.

Now this sight would shake anyone in their shoes, even the most cold hearted shinobi would feel their emotions and steeled nerves waver at the gruesome sight, but these two men unflinchingly went into the village, as they were about to cross the bridge and put the first step on the actual village they felt a shift in the wind. Something had sensed their presence and they did not like it one bit.

 _~ Flashback ~_

 ** _Refer Chapter 17_**

 _And that was to summarize the future God of Shinobi meeting the Demon of the Mist..._

 _The two men stood across each other, Naruto met the eyes of one Haku Momochi without any hesitation. Knowing that the person in front of him was or could be the enemy. His instincts screamed that he should end the upcoming fight quickly, not because the man infront of him was a danger, no... it was because it appeared that he must have had a guardian angel somewhere close to him. Naruto could feel it in his gut, this fight, if prolonged could be the cause of his untimely death._

 _"Hello Shinobi-san, how can I help you?" Haku asked pretending that there was nothing wrong with the situation around them. Or maybe he was just keeping the play on not noticing that Naruto had caught on to the fact that they were enemies._

 _Naruto's hands drew closer to his kunai pouch, he didn't have any weapons on him, just two kunai and he had yet to learn Hiraishin. His only other options were to either retreat or pray to have Kakashi or Jiraiya come for backup. But for now, he had to fight. With only his wits and two kunai._

 _"Now now Shinobi-san, why so fidgety?" Haku asked as he whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto's eyes widened momentarily as he saw the image of Haku turn into mist, the ice-cold breath of his enemy touched his skin and he jumped away. Naruto had gravely underestimated the enemy. He jumped and landed a good distance away, to buy himself some time and to make sure that he could analyze the enemy correctly._

 _"Come now Shinobi-san, you think keeping your distance will help you?" Haku calmly asked, his eyes closed, a sign of extreme confidence that he was already the victor of this combat. Something in Shinobi language that could literally be the same as trying to show that the difference in their powers was comparable with a genin to a Kage._

 _"Keeping your distance is only helpful if both the combatants are of the same caliber." Haku continued, still eyes closed and a creepy smile on the face. "What makes you believe that you are the same level as me?" He asked as he was once again behind Naruto. This time a bit further away, and the Haku in front of Naruto turned into mist once again._

 _Naruto could hear his heartbeat, how superior was this enemy?! What could he possibly do to live through this? The anxiety of his first actual battle being the end of him was not sitting so well with him. But what could he even do to make sure he got out of this in one piece. He jumped away once again to get some more distance, taking out both kunai and arming himself for the next attack, he went ahead and activated his dojutsu to make sure he could try and stand a chance against this man._

 _Looking around with his dojutsu, Naruto noticed that there was a lot of chakra in the air, majority of it was based in the mist but it did not focus at any point, making it look as though he was simply seeing something similar to an illusion, or more along the lines of a mist clone or an ice clone? He didn't know what to call it but it appeared that the enemy was trying to psych Naruto out and win the battle before it even started using mind games. The only thing to do was clear the mist. Lucky for him, and unlucky for the young ice-user, Naruto was a proficient Wind user._

 _"Futon: Daitoppa" Naruto yelled out, clearing the mist. And with that came out the actual enemy. A young boy who was his age, wearing a battle kimino and a few senbon in each hand.  
_

 _And as both the enemies jumped to the middle of the clearing they engaged in a fierce taijutsu battle. Naruto was more determined to win the fight as he could now actually start to get the upper hand using his Sharingan. Which is precisely why the longer the hand-to-hand battle went, the better Naruto was getting with the fight. But he forgot about his earlier analysis. He was supposed to end the battle quickly, and that is what what he should have done when..._

 _Haku jumped back and called out some name for jutsu, he couldn't figure out what it was as hair covered his lips and Naruto couldn't read them. But soon he saw that the air was getting colder, the shore that must have been nearby was letting very cold breeze come towards the battleground. Then he saw Haku's hands being covered in ice and in a split second he jumped. Naruto was slightly confused as to why he would do that but before he could ponder any further, the land they were standing on seemed to create multiple cracks and water started rushing out. Naruto jumped up as well. Unknowingly, right into Haku's trap._

 _As Naruto was looking down on the ground to see water fill up the ground up to ankle level, he came in close proximity with Haku, both still in air. And that was when Haku smashed his iced hand on Naruto's collar bones. Naruto came crashing down to the ground, creating a very small crater but enough to force more water into that small crater. The crater now came up to mid calves level but the most dangerous part of the trick was about to happen now, the ice particles on his shoulders seemed to react in some form and started covering his body. And before he could make any further movements he saw an ice senbon getting launched into the water puddle that he was in. The water froze immediately and made sure that Naruto's legs were bound. He was about to try and break some of the ice when Haku came down on him with an ice spear in his hand, and Naruto closed his eyes for the inevitable end._

 _But as he closed his eyes, his small life flashed through his life. His parents, his friends, his mentors flashed in front of his eyes. Their sad faces upon seeing Naruto's death came in front of his eyes. He saw Hinata crying over his dead body and that was when his will to fight and his will to win reignited. He brought both the kunai up in a cross pattern to block that spear, but as soon as the blades hit Naruto was forced down as Haku had both momentum and stronger force than him. And with his legs locked Naruto couldn't adjust his body to push back and so the spear sinked into his skin drawing blood. His already roughed up body was now finally bleeding. And this was the first blood in the fight, and the point went to Haku._

 _As the old Shinobi saying went, "The one who draws the first blood, is the one who wins."_

 _This was the defining moment of the match. Naruto pushed Haku back and shoved him away. Haku fell back and recovered quite quickly but that was enough time for Naruto to stab the blocks of ice and free his legs. He stood atop the ice puddle and slipped once but quickly regained his balance and then jumped away. The round two was just about to begin. Naruto realized quite a few things, that the enemy was not as fast as Naruto thought he was, the earlier bluff made him stay on edge but now Naruto had the upper hand as he realized that he was the faster one. He also figured out the limitations to his ice-style and how to potentially counteract it. And lastly he realized that he had not shown any of his skills yet. Naruto smirked as he sprinted towards Haku to end the battle._

 _Both kunai to the side he pushed wind chakra into one and fire into another, this was going to be his first experimental scorch release jutsu. He put one kunai in front of the other and as soon as he came into close distance with Haku he pushed enough chakra into both kunai that they release a shockwave, an energy blast that was sharp and hot. The first usage of the scorch release made Naruto exhausted as he fell to one knee. But Haku on the other hand tried to catch this blastwave. Coating his hands with ice chakra he was able to completely negate the scorch release to Naruto's shock._

 _Yes, Fire was inferior to water and wind augmented both side so they could negate each other. But Haku miscalculated the consequences, the resulting steam exploded in his face and burnt his hands. He was easily knocked out by the resulting gale. Naruto was about to get up and finish him when one figure appeared right next to him._

 _Standing in all his glory was Zabuza Momochi, an S-class shinobi, Naruto knew that by the way he radiated his killing intent and chakra. The bingo books were definitely underestimating his powers. Naruto was trying to figure out how to deal with the situation. The boy he fought had already exhausted him, Kurama's chakra was healing his injured body but he could in no way, shape or form take out an S-class enemy on his best day, much less his worst._

 _Naruto backed into a corner as Zabuza closed in towards him instinctively started gathering chakra surrounding in the nature. Water nature as it was charged forward towards Zabuza as Naruto yelled out one word._

 _"Typhoon!"_

 _The large wave of water crashed against his enemy as Naruto fell to his knees, completely exhausted. Naruto had unknowingly unlocked an ability given to him by the gods and used the only water style jutsu he could ever use. Although it was extremely strong jutsu, with his first time using it and having an exhausted body decreased its strength substantially. And Naruto was unable to realize that, but that was quickly rectified as one swing from Zabuza's legendary blade extinguished the jutsu._

 _A look of terror etched Naruto's face as he was starting to loose consciousness and Zabuza's form was coming closer to him. He willed himself to stay up but couldn't do so. He could faintly hear Zabuza speaking_

 _"Stay away from my son Haku, brat. Or this may very well be the end of you"_

 _Naruto tried to move and avoid the legendary Kubikiribocho, but as he was loosing consciousness he knew that this was a futile attempt. But his hopes rekindled when he heard a familiar voice._

 _"And you should stay away from my Godson, Zabuza" Jiraiya said as he entered the muddy clearing, the water was now absorbed into the ground._

 _And then Naruto felt his body being picked up, looking up he saw the face of Kakashi - or at least what it looked like as he was barely forcing his eyes to stay open_

 _"Learn from this experience young child, that there will always be enemies much stronger than you are, and you will not have your friends come to save your hide." Zabuza said as he picked up Haku and left the clearing. Naruto would always remember that advice._

 _As he heard footsteps going further away, he heard Kakashi's soothing voice, "You can sleep now Naruto-kun" and with that Naruto lost his will to stay awake as he knew he was in safe hands._

 _~Flashback End~_

* * *

So what could these destroyers have possibly gotten out of killing and destroying the entire town? A town that was already crippled and would have taken generations to get out of their current state.

The answer was in front of Cerberus and Genbu, as the smoke in front of them cleared. They were hit with an amazing amount of killing intent. Of course, being S-class shinobi didn't affect them much. But it did prove the fact that the enemy in front of them was definitely worthy of using full force against.

The mist cleared to reveal a tall man with a legendary blade and the other revealed to be riding atop an ice dragon. Both had creepy smiles on their faces as there was a mask covering half their faces.

One man jumped Cerberus and forced him to take out his blade to block the oncoming attack. The attacker's lone eye widened as he identified the blade that had blocked his. He quickly attacked once again. This time using his full speed and power. And the swing cut Cerberus' chest and mask alike.

As the mask was about to split and break apart... Genbu attacked the man sitting on the ice dragon, and with a terrific show of strength he punched the dragon head as the enemy evaded the attack, a single punch was all it took for the ice to shatter - a testament to the man's power but somehow the ice quickly reformed and in the form of shards attacked Genbu, the shards hit the man's hand as he blocked it but they also hit his mask breaking it apart.

Cerberus and Genbu then attacked looked at their enemies once again recognizing them from the report, they were Zabuza and Haku Momochi, but unlike the previous reports these ones had half their heads covered with a skull - the skeletal half had yellow eyes and green hair, something eerily similar to Zetsu. But it was clear that the two enemies still held on to some type of consciousness or life as the two men were in shock upon seeing the faces of who they had attacked.

As the masks that Cerberus and Genbu cracked and slowly fell to the ground the cuts that both of them received instantly healed themselves. The pure black eyes that these two men had scared the enemies and the faces themselves were enough to scare both the enemies.

The Momochi combo had lost majority of life force as the attached Zetsu heads suggested, and in their insanity they had destroyed the rest of village. But whatever life was left in them allowed them to recognize the enemy and they spoke their names as they gasped in revelation.

"You are ... Sakumo Hatake / Might Duy"

 _... to be continued_

* * *

Back in Konoha, Kushina asked Minato about team Omega members that were sent. The team members only had 4 people that actively worked and no one apart from the hokage knew who the people were behind the mask so she dared to ask who they were fully expecting Minato to decline responding her but she was surprised when he did respond.

"They are Sakumo and Duy"

Kushina gasped in surprise as she could not fathom how that would have been possible, she attended the funeral of both those shinobi, it was fairly obvious that these shinobi were dead. "How" she gasped out.

"They were the first experiments of Orochimaru." He gravely responded, it didn't take much for Kushina to realize that Minato was talking about the Edo Tensei jutsu, and understanding the fact that they were the _first_ experiments, or rather the first successful experiments meant that they did were not revived correctly, meaning that they must have gotten their skills and strength back but were not emotionally capable enough to actually come back to the world of living and interact with their sons. This meant that they would have their memories but were not able to feel the emotions attached with them. So if they ever came face to face with their sons, it would quite literally break them seeing their fathers in such a state. Kushina finally understood why Minato never revealed who the members of team Omega were. But if these two were the ones who brought back, then who were the last two members of the team Omega...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **So I am alive and doing well, I am mostly off fanfic now as most of you would have predicted. But I will try to finish this story as soon as possible and then leave fanfic once and for all.**

 **Please review what you think**


End file.
